La Última Noche del Mundo
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: En los hermosos parajes que nos brindas las montañas de Colorado, un reencuentro tiene lugar, lo que se suponía eran unas vacaciones comunes y corrientes, en familia, se convierte en el despertar de emociones que reviviran un antiguo amor que se creía olvidado y daran pie al nacimiento de uno nuevo...
1. Chapter 1

**La última noche del mundo…**

**Capítulo 1**

**Cae la nieve como cae el mundo…**

La hermosa melodía de Bach inundaba el interior del auto en el cual se desplazaba por la carretera que parecía interminable, un intrincado sendero que se abría camino entre las imponentes montañas del estado de Colorado, las mismas se hallaban cubiertas de nieve, espesa capa blanca que las vestía, mostrándolas como si fuesen parte del cielo pues no se podía apreciar con claridad donde terminaban ellas y comenzaba el firmamento. Todo era blanco... Incluso los árboles que bordeaba el camino llevaban sobre si una delgada capa de hielo, en momentos sentía como si estuviese entrando a otro mundo, uno especial donde los sueños podían hacerse realidad... Solo existía un pequeño inconveniente, desde hacía mucho él había dejado de soñar, se había obligado a dejar de hacerlo para no salir lastimado de nuevo, pero eso no lo había convertido en un ermitaño o en un hombre a medias, simplemente había cambiado los sueños por realidades… ahora prefería apostar y cifrar sus esperanzas en cosas concretas; sin embargo existían dos partes de él que dejaba completamente libres, su pasión por el teatro, ese lugar donde no debía cuidar lo que sentía o decía pues simplemente era alguien más, con el poder para ser realidad hasta los imposibles y lo otro era a lo único que podía considerar completamente suyo, a quien le permitía soñar, reír, llorar y expresarse como quisiese… entregarle el firmamento completo para que pudiese volar en este. En ese momento giró su rostro en un movimiento espontaneo hacia el puesto del copiloto y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro iluminando su mirada, al tiempo que su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y calidez.

Al fin sus ojos captaron la pequeña y acogedora cabaña donde pasaría unos días, aun no sabía cuántos... Esperaba que fuesen mucho ya que por ello había decidido comprarla para alejarse de todo "te vas al fin del mundo" le dijeron sus compañeros del teatro cuando les informó de su decisión... "nadie lograra encontrarte en ese lugar y lo más increíble es que cuentas con alguien que te apoye en semejante locura" como esas muchas más frases intentaron hacerlo desistir de esto, la verdad no comprendía porque le temían tanto a la soledad, un poco no viene mal de vez en cuando, además él no lo estaba, dejó ver una sonrisa en ese momento, aunque pensándolo bien había comprado esta casa precisamente para ello, para alejarse de todos y estar a solas consigo mismo... Y sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, sus victorias y sus derrotas... Simplemente con todo aquello que era únicamente suyo… pero desde hacía mucho había dejado de ser solamente él, ahora debía velar y rendir cuentas a alguien más.

Se estacionó aun sin poder creer que al fin estaba aquí y desde ese preciso momento el tiempo dejaba de correr… podía oscurecer y amanecer, sin embargo todo aquí daba la impresión de ser eterno. Bajó del auto admirando con una sonrisa y con el corazón latiendo de manera sosegada la estructura de madera ante sus ojos, era modesta si se tomaban en cuentas sus otras propiedades pero sin duda alguna era su favorita. Se giró para observar como el ocaso comenzaba a caer bañándolo todo de esa cálida luz dorada que también lo envolvía a él, este lugar le daba la bienvenida y la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más amplia, caminó hasta el auto de nuevo abriendo la portezuela para tomar la llave y abrir el porta equipaje.

- ¿Llegamos? – Inquirió una voz que se escuchaba algo ronca que salía de un sueño de más de dos horas, después de haber caído durante el trayecto.

- Si, baja para que estires las piernas un poco, pero no te alejes mucho… esta comenzado a caer la noche – Indicó en tono casual, pero su mirada estaba atenta su reacción en cuanto viese la casa.

- Así que esta es la famosa cumbre Grandchester… - Expuso con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos, tan hermosos como de quien los había heredado.

- Si esta es la famosa y misteriosa Cumbre Grandchester… ¿Te gusta? – Inquirió parándose a un lado, a la espera de esa respuesta que había ansiado desde que compró este lugar.

- Es impresionante, sin duda alguna es un lugar hermoso… extraordinario, hasta parece que estuviésemos en otro mundo, si me gusta mucho, pero más me alegra saber que los rumores no eran ciertos… - Decía cuando el actor interrumpió.

- ¿Rumores? ¿Cuáles rumores? – Preguntó desconcertado.

- Bueno… todo el mundo decía que cuando desaparecías por días alegando que estabas en este lugar no era completamente cierto… la verdad era que decían que estabas con alguna mujer de esas que te buscaban en el teatro, tus afortunadas amantes ocasionales… – Contestó de manera despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

- Esto es prueba de que no siempre los rumores son ciertos, Trevor y menos si vienen de tu querida tía Karen… sé que fue ella así que no intentes negarlo, me cuida más que mi madre… desde que tuvo hijos quiere brindar amor maternal a todo el mundo – Mencionó Terry colocándole una mano en el hombro al chico – Eras muy pequeño y tu abuela siempre estaba renuente a dejarte venir conmigo porque decía que no sabría cuidarte como era debido… - Agregaba y el joven lo interrumpió.

- Mi abuela siempre exageraba, la verdad es que nadie me hubiese cuidado mejor que tú… - Confesó con una hermosa sonrisa – Y de todas formas me alegra mucho que no sean ciertos los rumores, pues tendría que empezar a darte clases de buen gusto para las mujeres padre… tus otras casas son mucho más elegantes y hermosas… bueno esta también es hermosa, pero es muy rustica, está en medio de la nada, luce hasta vieja, le falta un poco de cuidado… en definitiva, si fuese tu amante sería una mujer muy particular – Agregó en un tono más relajado y riendo abiertamente ante el semblante de su padre.

- Vayamos mejor por el equipaje señor experto en mujeres… yo a tu edad no hablaba de esas cosas, definitivamente la juventud de hoy en día es demasiado liberar – Expuso el castaño.

- Tú a mi edad padre eras el dolor de cabeza de las monjas del Real Colegio San Pablo y tenías a mi abuelo con el cabello blanco… no deberías quejarte, he sido un hijo ejemplar muestra de ello es que no tienes una sola cana – Se defendió adoptando una postura erguida.

- Pero algo me dice que vas a hacer que me salgan todas de golpe, entremos… por lo visto esta noche la bienvenida nos la dará una tormenta, debemos encender la chimenea y preparar la cena – Señaló Terry tomando su bolso de mano, una maleta y un maletín donde llevaba sus guiones.

- Como ordene mi lord – Bromeó el chico tomando también su equipaje y encaminándose hacia el interior de la cabaña con entusiasmo.

La misma era mucho más hermosa por dentro, de lo que lo era por fuera, el salón era amplio y lleno de luz gracias a los grandes ventanales que cubrían casi la totalidad de la superficie de las paredes laterales, una gran chimenea de piedra resaltaba en el mismo, dándole fuerza y carácter, al igual que lo hacia el mobiliario que era todo de cuero en tonos caobas, el techo era de manera pulida al igual que el piso, las escaleras al final también estaban hechas del mismo material y llevaba a las habitaciones, a un lado de esta se ubicaba la cocina y el comedor. Definitivamente la casa era mucho más hermosa en su interior, con detalles más propios de los gustos de su padre, elegantes y armónicos.

- ¡Vaya está comenzando a gustarme un poco más tu refugio padre! Ya entiendo porque pasabas tanto tiempo aquí, seguramente te llevó años ponerlo de esta manera – Decía el chico admirando cada espacio con interés.

- Estoy realmente complacido que te guste, ya verás que el exterior es igual de hermoso, solo que llegamos un poco tarde para que puedas apreciarlo, pero mañana temprano tendrás oportunidad… ahora no te quedes allí parado, ven a ver tu habitación – Indicó el padre sintiéndose realmente feliz por la reacción de su hijo.

El chico subió las escaleras casi corriendo alcanzando a su padre en lo alto de estas, se encaminaron por el pasillo y a pocos metros Terry abrió una puerta mientras sonreía, Trevor dejó caer su equipaje al piso y se encamino al interior apreciando cada espacio de la habitación que era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no existía nadie que lo conociese mejor que su padre, cada rincón tenía algo relacionado con él; hasta unos lienzos y material para pintar, también habían algunos libros con sus títulos favoritos, la música que le gustaba. Se paseaba por todo el lugar y estaba por correr la cortina cuando Terry habló.

- Espera mejor al día de mañana, si lo haces ahora te perderás el impacto que produce el paisaje con la luz del día… ¿Entonces su habitación cumple con sus exigencias artista? – Preguntó el padre entrando al lugar para admirar la habitación.

- En efecto mi lord – Contestó este con media sonrisa, siempre se jugaba con su padre de esa manera, él sacaba a relucir su pasión por la pintura y el chico el título que había heredado recientemente tras la muerte de su padre y que para todos fue una sorpresa.

- Trevor estamos en América… además usted también forma parte de la realeza señorito, no me adjudique a mí solo ese título, mejor démonos prisa… hay mucho por hacer – Ordenó saliendo de la habitación y encaminándose a la suya.

- Claro padre… pero ya sabes que no te escaparas de preparar la cena – Exclamó viéndolo salir.

- Ya lo sé perezoso… pero ni te creas que será así toda la semana – Puntualizó el castaño con media sonrisa.

Entró a su recamara y lo primero que hizo fue encender la luz y mirar a su alrededor identificando este espacio que sentía tan suyo y ahora por fin compartiría con su hijo, se encaminó hasta el armario colocando sus pertenencias en este, seguido pasó al baño y miro su reflejo en el espejo que se hallaba en este, se notaba distinto, feliz… pero aun así había algo que no lograba encontrar, no sabía que era eso o porque sentía que realmente le faltaba, sencillamente era así, terminó por dejar de lado esos pensamientos, ahora todo sería distinto, la soledad y el frio que muchas veces se apoderó de su corazón cuando visito este lugar buscando alejarse de todo ya no estaría presente, ahora contaba con la compañía de su hijo, su cómplice y aliado, ese que durante tantos años buscó y hasta ahora encontraba, los años habían pasado dejando sus huellas, pero su espíritu seguía siendo el de aquel rebelde del San Pablo… dejo ver media sonrisa y continuó para ducharse y bajar a preparar la cena de esa noche.

El clima cada vez se hacía más difícil impidiéndole tener buena visibilidad, aunado a eso estaba ese extraño ruido que desde hacía una hora se había comenzado a escuchar en el motor y la tenía realmente preocupada, trataba de disimular sonriendo de vez en cuando a la chica a su lado para infundirle confianza, al tiempo que ella misma se la daba, pues caer en pánico no solucionaría nada, por el contrario haría todo mucho peor.

- ¿Mamá estas segura que tomamos el camino correcto? Es que hace mucho no veo autos, ni personas a pie o caballo, no sé… creo que cada vez nos alejábamos más de un lugar poblado – Mencionó la muchacha divisando el paisaje a su alrededor.

- No te preocupes Vicky, estamos cerca… ya verás que para el anochecer estaremos disfrutando de una deliciosa cena y después tomaremos chocolate y comeremos galletas junto a una hermosa chimenea, confía en mí – Contestó sonriendo sin despegar la vista del parabrisas.

- Mamá… yo confió en ti, solo que sigues siendo muy mala para decir mentiras… ¿Estamos perdidas no es cierto? – Inquirió clavando sus ojos ámbar en la mujer al volante.

- Digamos que estoy un poco desorientada, pero ya verás que encontraremos el camino… y será antes que caiga la noche… o la tormenta que amenaza – Susurró esto último para no asustar a su hija, pero sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza y más cuando el ruido en el motor se hizo más fuerte; rogó a Dios para que la ayudase pues sabía que su situación era complicada y este la escuchó de inmediato - ¡Ves te dije que encontraríamos la casa! – Exclamó emocionada.

- ¡Gracias Dios! Estaba realmente asustada mami… - Expresó la chica dejando libre un suspiro – Pero… espera un momento, esa no parece la casa del tío… - Decía cuando la mujer la interrumpió.

- Claro que es Vicky… él me dijo que estaba en la cima, hemos llegado a la cumbre… además se parece a él ¿No ves? – Preguntó con entusiasmo.

- Bueno… si, eso sí… solo que la había imaginado diferente… es realmente hermosa, bastante grande para que el tío viviese solo, me alegra que la hayas aceptado, además dudo que él venga alguna vez, ya no quiere regresar… la verdad yo tampoco lo haría… Nueva Zelanda es tan hermosa – Expuso en tono soñador apreciando mejor la fachada de la cabaña cuando sus ojos captaron un auto justo frente a esta, se volvió para mirar a su madre – No… definitivamente no es la cabaña del tío y creo que ya alguien más está aquí – Dijo señalando el vehículo estacionado en el garaje.

- Esta bien… lo admito me equivoque de camino, pero al menos podemos conseguir ayuda o un lugar donde descansar esta noche… no quería asustarte pero creo que la tormenta esta por caer y sería una locura pasarla dentro del auto. – Confesó mirando a su hija a los ojos.

Después de eso se animó a bajar junto a Vicky, quien llevaba en su hombro la hermosa mochila que recibiese de sus abuelas en navidad, sus hermosos ojos ámbar se paseaban por todo el lugar, fijándose en esa estructura de piedra y madera que a pesar de parecer modesta a medida que se acercaban lucia imponente; mientras la madre preparaba la mejor de sus sonrisas para pedirle a la familia que habitaba aquel lugar les diese refugio por esa noche; llegaron hasta la enorme puerta de doble hoja tomando aire para llenar sus pulmones e intentar relajarse, la mayor de ellas levantó la mano y dio un par de golpes en la madera.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó el chico desconcertado al escuchar el llamado mirando a su padre quien se hallaba detrás de la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor.

- No… es imposible que alguien este por estos lados – Respondió realmente sorprendido mirando hacia la puerta mientras se secaba las manos con un paño.

- Pues no lo parece… están tocando de nuevo, voy a ver quién es – Dijo colocándose de pie.

- No… espera un momento mejor voy yo – Indicó colocándole una mano en el hombro para detenerlo y después se quitó el delantal, encaminándose hacia la puerta con cautela.

Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse comenzando una carrera frenética, como si este presintiese algo, respiró profundamente para obviar esta reacción, tomó la mano de su hija mientras sonreía, mas su corazón seguía golpeando en su interior y a segundos un temblor la recorría, escuchó unos pasos retumbar sobre la madera al otro lado, seguramente los de un caballero por la fuerza en estos, clavó su mirada en la puerta a la espera que esta se abriese.

Él se acercó hasta la ventana para observar antes de abrir y se sorprendió un poco al notar que eran mujeres quienes tocaban a la puerta, eso pudo deducir por lo diminutas de sus figuras, una de ellas era apenas una niña, se volvió para mirar a su hijo quien lo observaba con interés indicándole que no entendía; giró lentamente la perilla y jaló hacia su cuerpo la hoja de madera.

- Buenas noches señor… disculpe que lo molestemos pero… - Decía la rubia levantando la cara para ver al hombre a los ojos y estos la hicieron detenerse de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón que antes latía con rapidez ahora parecía un caballo salvaje y desbocado.

- Esto es imposible… eres… tú eres… - Mencionaba él quien también se había perturbado en cuando sus ojos captaron los de la mujer parada frente a su puerta.

Trevor se acercó hasta la puerta llevado por la curiosidad, mirando desconcertado a su padre quien parecía estar en una elipsis, no lograba coordinar una idea y esbozarla con claridad. Mientras Vicky también veía a su madre realmente sorprendida pues ella hablaba hasta por los codos y ahora se había quedado muda, solo observando al caballero bajo el umbral, hasta que sus ojos captaron al chico que se acercaba y en ese momento fue atrapada por la fuerza intensa y enigmática de unos zafiros que brillaron con interés mirándola.

**Continuará… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**No es nieve, no va a derretirse aunque debiese…**

Mientras ellos seguían atrapados por esa especie de embrujo que les impedía ser conscientes de nada más, sus hijos se miraban descubriendo una serie de emociones y sensaciones que hasta ahora les eran desconocidas, sintiendo sus jóvenes corazones latir con fuerza, aunque los de sus padres no lo hacían menos, al fin el castaño logró ordenar sus pensamientos e intentando parecer casual le rogó a su voz para que no lo delatara, se aventuró a hablar.

- Candy… que sorpresa verte de nuevo… pasa por favor – Dijo invitándola con un ademan.

- Terry yo… gracias… a mí también me sorprende encontrarte aquí… yo – Intentaba hablar pero la turbación era imposible de controlar.

- Buenas noches – Habló el joven parándose junto a su padre, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

- Buenas noches – Dijeron madre e hija observando al chico, Candy comprendió de inmediato que ese joven era hijo de Terry, era su viva estampa cuando ella lo conoció, pero también tenía algo de alguien más y ella supo enseguida de quien.

- Bienvenidas señora… señorita, entren por favor afuera el clima cada vez es peor – Mencionó el chico al ver que su padre no hablaba y solo observaba a la rubia.

- Gracias… pero, no… nos podemos quedar, pensamos que esta era la dirección que estábamos buscando… pero es obvio que nos equivocamos, debemos continuar – Indicó la mujer tomando la mano de su hija quien la miraba sorprendida.

- Pero… mamá… no podemos regresar al camino, estamos perdidas – Susurró la chica.

Terry pudo escuchar como esta llamaba a Candy y un nudo se formó en su estómago al tiempo que su corazón golpeó con fuerza un par de veces, tensó la mandíbula y clavó su mirada en está estudiando sus rasgos para ver si lograba hallar el parecido con alguien conocido pues evidentemente tenía muy poco de Candy. La rubia se rehusaba a mirar al castaño a los ojos y lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar antes que tuviese la mala suerte de ver a Susana, pues aunque no sentía rencor por la mujer, ver al fruto de su unión con el hombre que ella una vez amó y al cual le pidió que se quedara con esta, la había perturbado mucho, todo sería peor si veía a la ex actriz o algún otro miembro de la familia de Terry, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí, sin perder tiempo.

- Todo estará bien Vicky… volvamos – Pronunció encaminándose hacia el auto.

- Espera Candy… - Se escuchó la voz del castaño que hizo eco en los oídos de ella haciéndola estremecer, había creído que todo había pasado, pero por lo visto no era así, solo bastó verlo unos segundos y todo… todo regreso, así se sentía él y así también se sentía ella.

- Estaremos bien Terry… la casa no debe estar muy lejos, solo nos detuvimos creyendo que era está pero… - Intentaba decir sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No encontraras ninguna casa por estos lados aparte de esta… créeme sé muy bien lo que te digo, lo mejor será que entren y se caliente un poco, la tormenta no tarda en caer y así no podrán ir a ningún lado… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No es necesario… muchas gracias de verdad pero debemos continuar – Intentó de nuevo.

- Los años no te han quitado lo terca ¿Verdad? Entra y no me obligues a tener que meterte a la fuerza, estás loca si piensas que te dejaré tomar ese camino de nuevo con la amenaza de tormenta que tenemos – Sentenció mirándola a los ojos ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes.

- Pero… es que no quiero incomodar, además no nos pasara nada… estaremos bien… - Decía cuando vio que el castaño dio un par de pasos para acercase hasta ella, así que se apresuró a agregar con nerviosismo – Está bien… está bien, nos quedamos… pero solo hasta que pase la tormenta – En actitud derrotada.

Los jóvenes se miraron desconcertados pues no entendían nada, a todas luces sus padres se conocían, pero sus actitudes resultaban realmente extrañas, Candy nunca había actuado de manera tan descortés con quien le ofrecía ayuda y Terry aunque un tanto huraño en ocasiones, no se mostraba tan adusto con las personas que conocía, ellos no logran entender a sus padres, tampoco porque de un momento a otro sus cuerpos se habían llenado de nervios y sensaciones que no lograban explicar. Se encaminaron al interior de la casa y estando en el salón el castaño hizo las presentaciones intentando parecer casual.

- Candy permíteme presentarte a mi hijo… - Señaló al joven a su lado.

- Mucho gusto señora, Trevor Grandchester Marlowe – Indicó con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Encantada, Candice White Andley… - Se presentó ella imitando el gesto del chico y recibiendo la mano que este le ofrecía – Ella es mi hija… - Agregó y la chica tomó la palabra.

- Mucho gusto, Victoria Andley… es un placer conocerlo señor, gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí – Pronunció observando al caballero quien la veía con atención – Encantada – Agregó mirando al chico a los ojos con una sonrisa que iluminaba los ámbar, él fue más rápido que el padre y le extendió la mano presentándose antes.

- Mucho gusto señorita Andley, bienvenida a nuestra casa – Mencionó manteniendo la mano de la chica y sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en esta, dejando ver esa sonrisa que había heredado de su padre y que tal como hacia este él también provocaba suspiros con esta.

- El placer es mío señorita, Terruce Grandchester Baker y no tiene nada que agradecer es grato tenerlas de invitadas esta noche… imagino que deben tener hambre, el viaje hasta aquí es largo – Mencionó invitándolas a seguir al comedor con un ademan; mientras pensaba que era extraño que la chica llevase el apellido de soltera de Candy, a menos que fuese hija de… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la rubia.

- Terry de verdad no es necesario… todo esto, podemos esperar en el salón – Decía sintiéndose incomoda de solo pensar que Susana podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

- No pensaras rechazar la cena que he preparado… mira que no todo el mundo tiene el placer de disfrutar de mi comida – Comentó en tono de broma para aligerar el momento.

- En eso tiene razón mi padre, es un chef magnifico señora Andley… pero no todos tienen el privilegio de probar sus platillos, pase y comparta la cena con nosotros por favor, aprecio la compañía de mi padre pero no está de más contar con la de dos hermosas damas también – Dijo el chico sonriendo de medio lado, un gesto igual al de Terry que turbó un poco a la mujer.

- Entonces no se hable más… por favor damas sigan adelante, tomen asiento… Trevor atiéndelas mientras preparo los platos – Señaló el castaño haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol.

- Déjame ayudarte… - Pronunció la rubia sin poder evitarlo, de inmediato se tensó pero ya había hablado no podía echarse para atrás.

- No es necesario Candy… eres mi invitada – Acotó mirándola a los ojos.

- No… no soy tu invitada, solo una refugiada casual… por favor – Pidió y desvió su mirada.

Él asintió en silencio y se dispuso a hacerle un espacio mientras sacaba de la alacena los platos, se los ofreció intentando en lo posible no tener contacto con ella, no sabía porque demonios tenía que sentirse como un estúpido adolescente ¿Acaso no había crecido, no era un hombre hecho y derecho? ¡Si, por supuesto que lo era! Y podía manejar esta situación con completa normalidad – Pensaba mientras le daba un último toque a la salsa. Candy por su parte sentía sus piernas temblar como si fueran hojas, era absurdo sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, claro está, que nada de esto tenía que ver con lo que había sentido en el pasado por Terry, solo era la impresión de verlo de nuevo y en esta situación, solo eso, seguramente ella podía actuar con la misma tranquilidad que él… bueno al menos eso estaba intentando, después de todos eran adultos, si… seguramente después de un par de horas estarían riendo y hablando como amigos – Se decía en pensamientos y le dedicó una sonrisa al castaño para aligerar la tensión. Mientras en la mesa Trevor colocaba los cubiertos y Vicky lo veía aferrada a su mochila, en ocasiones el chico le regalaba una sonrisa y ella respondía con amabilidad pero se sentía extraña, nerviosa e incómoda, pudo notar por la manera en la que se trataban su madre y el padre de este, estaban intentando ocultar o evitar algo, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué, pero de que existía no le quedaba la menor duda.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa quedando los caballeros frente a frente y las damas a sus lados, pasaron unos segundos antes que alguien decidiera decir algo y fue la chica para dar gracias por los alimentos y la hospitalidad del señor Grandchester, los hombres asintieron en silencio y Candy les dedicó una sonrisa, todo se veía delicioso y olía aún mejor pero sentía que su estómago estaba complemente cerrado, así como su garganta y todo empeoró cuando su mirada descubrió que en las manos de Terry no había alianza alguna, se supone que debería llevar un anillo pero no era así… ni siquiera había una marca de esta, sus dedos estaban libre de cualquier rastro de compromiso; levantó la mirada hacia el castaño con cientos de preguntas en esta, pero él se encontraba concentrado en su comida, tan apacible… como si ella no estuviese sentada a su lado.

Terry se llevaba la comida a la boca más en un acto mecánico que en uno consciente, se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de darle respuestas a las preguntas que revoloteaban en su cabeza; de todas las personas en el mundo a la que menos esperaba encontrar aquí era a Candy, en realidad ya había perdido toda esperanza de verla algún día, no después de aquella ocasión donde se despidió de ella observándola a lo lejos, viendo como había retomado su vida, sus cosas y reía alegremente, él no tenía el derecho de quitarle eso, no podía llegar a perturbarla, a llenarla de tristeza con un sentimiento que era imposible, pudo hacer tantas cosas… luchar, aferrarse a ella y obligarla a quedarse a su lado; pero contrario a ello la dejó libre, la dejó ser esa chica maravillosa que él había conocido años atrás, no fue cobarde como muchos podían pensar, sencillamente se conformó con verla feliz, pues si ella lo era él también lo seria, con esa idea regresó para cumplir con la promesa que le hiciera, aunque tenía pensado otras cosas no pudo abandonar a Susana, a ella le debía la vida y además sabía que Candy jamás le perdonaría si esto pasaba; así que con lo poco que tenía armó su corazón de nuevo y se dispuso a luchar por ser el hombre que debía ser, solo eso… pero ahora… ahora sentía tantas cosas despertando dentro de su pecho, estaba seguro que había logrado sacar a Candy de su corazón, pero al parecer todos estos años estuvo engañándose… solo bastó mirarse en los hermosos ojos esmeralda que tantas noches se adueñaron de sus pensamientos para saberlo - Pensaba y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se paseó por la mujer a su lado, aún conservaba esa jovialidad de la niña que conoció, pero también un algo que la hacía lucir muy interesante, ahora era una mujer… una hermosa mujer que estaba haciendo que su corazón latiese de manera desbocada.

- La cena estuvo deliciosa muchas gracias señor Grandchester – Mencionó la chica minutos después captando la atención del castaño.

- Me alegra que le haya gustado, pero por favor llámeme solo Terry… eso de señor me hace sentir de sesenta años – Contestó el hombre sonriente mientras estudiaba los rasgos de la chica, buscando semejanzas entre ella y su madre.

- Usted me puede llamar Vicky si lo desea, todos lo hacen… solo me llaman Victoria cuando me reprenden, que a decir verdad no es muy seguido – Acotó con una sonrisa.

- Esa es una verdadera sorpresa pues a su madre le llamaban la atención todo el tiempo – Señaló para captar la atención de la rubia quien lucía taciturna.

- No seas exagerado, en todo caso no era a la única que reprendían… tú siempre fuiste más problemático que yo – Indicó mirándolo a los ojos y en ese momento su corazón dio un brinco.

- ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? – Preguntó Trevor con interés al ver el intercambio de palabras.

- Desde que éramos unos chicos… yo tenía tu edad y Candy… ¿Qué edad tienes Vicky? – Preguntó desviando la mirada a la chica.

- Cumpliré quince dentro de poco… en realidad dentro de dos días – Respondió con entusiasmo.

- Esa edad tenia Candy cuando la conocí… estudiamos en el mismo colegio, es una verdadera casualidad Trevor cumple diecisiete pasado mañana, vinimos hasta este lugar para celebrarlo – Comentó y la mirada de la rubia se clavó en él.

- Desde el colegio, eso fue hace mucho tiempo… - Mencionaba el chico cuando ellos lo detuvieron.

- ¡Tampoco hace tanto! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo y dejaron libre una carcajada sin por evitarlo, esto los ayudó a relajarse en demasía.

– En realidad es como si hubiese sido ayer – Esbozó el castaño dejando libre los sentimientos que lo embargaban en ese momento.

- Igual los años han pasado… hacia mucho que no nos veíamos… la verdad fue una sorpresa encontrarte y precisamente aquí, creo que la vida se empeña en que seas mi salvador – Confesó ella mirándolo a los ojos y después cambio de tema radicalmente - Nosotras también, viajábamos hasta una cabaña que nos regaló Albert – Dijo Candy sonriendo al ver como el castaño se mostró interesado por saber de su amigo.

- ¿Albert? Tengo mucho sin saber de él, solo la noticia que resulto ser tu benefactor, el famoso abuelo William… ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? – Inquirió mirándola interesado pues tal vez en lo que ella dijese estaba la respuesta que necesitaba.

- Él está de maravilla, ahora está viviendo en Nueva Zelanda, estuvo al frente de la familia un par de años hasta que en uno de sus viajes conoció a la mujer de su vida – Expuso sonriente al ver la sorpresa en los ojos zafiros – Se casó con ella y aunque la tía abuela le rogó y le rogó para que no abandonase la casa no consiguió hacerlo desistir, dejó todo en manos de Archie y de George y se mudó con Barbará, tiene cuatro hijos que son preciosos, solía pasar medio año aquí y medio en Nueva Zelanda hasta que la tía estuvo con nosotros, después de su partida solo nos visita por un par de meses al año, empezó un nuevo negocio allá y los niños comenzaron a ir a la escuela, por ello no puede pasar mucho tiempo en Chicago, la cabaña que nos obsequió se encontraba abandonada, la acondicionó en su última visita para dársela de regalo a Vicky, hacia allí nos dirigíamos pero me perdí… debía decidir entre ir a la derecha o la izquierda y después de cinco minutos entre una batalla entre la cabeza y el corazón escogí el camino de la izquierda – Explicó y sintiéndose un poco más tranquila al tener un tema seguro del cual hablar.

- ¿Por qué escogiste ese? – Preguntó Terry intrigado pues el camino de la izquierda que era el que llevaba hasta este lugar era el más empinado.

- Porque ese era el que me decía el corazón que tomase – Contestó mirando al hombre a los ojos y todo quedo en silencio, solo ellos dos anclados en esa mirada que compartían y parecía ser eterna, hasta que al fin ella logró librarse del magnetismo de los ojos de Terry.

- Padre la cena estuvo estupenda como siempre, seré el encargado de recoger la mesa, mientras atiendes a nuestras invitadas – Habló Trevor al ver el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

- Nosotras lo haremos… es que nos apena llegar y aprovecharnos de su hospitalidad, solo indícanos donde están las cosas… - Decía la rubia cuando el joven la interrumpió.

- De ningún modo señora Andley, son invitadas y de todas formas este trabajo lo hago siempre yo, así que no se preocupe… tomen asiento en el salón que enseguida estoy con ustedes… - Dijo mirando un tanto desconcertado a su padre.

- Yo lo acompaño… mi mamá colaboró así que yo también deseo hacerlo… mientras ustedes se pueden poner al tanto de sus vidas y todo lo que han hecho en estos años – Comentó Vicky colocándose de pie, sabía que su madre necesitaba este espacio con el señor Grandchester.

- Está bien… acepto, pero con una condición – Señaló el chico y ella se volvió a mirarlo, asintiendo en silencio – Que dejes de tratarme de usted, apenas soy dos años mayor que tú… ¿Te puedo llamar Vicky? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, que eran realmente hermosos.

- Claro… y yo te llamaré Trevor… ¿Comenzamos? – Inquirió con entusiasmo, él asintió y se encaminaron al lavaplatos dejando a sus padres en la mesa que no habían mencionado nada más, pero sus miradas parecían decir mucho.

Terry se puso de pie y con un ademan le indicó a Candy que lo acompañara, la rubia lo hizo intentando no demostrar que sus piernas temblaban como si fuese una chiquilla de quince años de nuevo, mientras las palabras de él se repetían en su cabeza "En realidad es como si hubiese sido ayer" ella sentía lo mismo, verlo así… tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su aroma, ver el azul intenso de sus ojos, su cabello sedoso y brillante, ya no lo llevaba largo como otrora, ahora lucia corto y acentuaba más sus rasgos, las manos estilizadas y fuertes, ese perfil que tantos suspiros le robó, esa energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Terry y la dejaba a ella completamente rendida a él.

Ninguno de los dos sabían que decir, no encontraban las palabras para romper este incomodo silencio, sus miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando y una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en sus labios pero nada más, estaban desesperados por hacer preguntas, por obtener respuestas, pero no se atrevían… esto era estúpido pensaba él y ella que era absurdo… ¿Por qué no podía preguntarle por Susana? Y él ¿Por qué no podía preguntarle por el padre de su hija? – Entre esas y otras interrogantes se le pasaban los minutos y el silencio crecía.

- Así que cumplimos el mismo día – Mencionó Trevor con media sonrisa mientras secaba los platos que ella le pasaba.

- Si… la verdad eres a la primera persona que conozco que cumple el mismo día que yo, tengo muchos amigos y mi mamá conoce a casi todo el mundo en Chicago y no la había encontrado. – Comentó de manera casual.

- ¿Vives en Chicago? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos pues ella se había dado la vuelta.

- Si… desde siempre, mi madre nació allí y mi padre también, toda mi familia está en Chicago a excepción de mi tío Albert que está en Nueva Zelanda y mi otro tío… - Decía cuando se interrumpió asustándose al sentir que un plato se le escapaba de las manos.

- Tranquila… logre atraparlo – Pronunció el chico tomando el plato y sujetando una mano de ella, para después mirarla a los ojos.

- Gracias… le coloque mucho jabón ¿Ustedes donde viven? – Preguntó regresando al tema, tratando de obviar ese vacío que sintió en su estómago cuando él la tomó de la mano.

- En Nueva York, mi padre es actor y productor, el mejor de la compañía Stamford, en realidad el mejor de toda América – Contestó con orgullo.

- ¡Actor! Eso es genial… me encanta el teatro, más que el cine… es que me parece más real y romántico, pero no había escuchado de él, bueno es que mi mamá muy poco habla de eso, alguna vez le escuché a mi tía Annie decir que ella evitaba hablar de ello porque le traía recuerdos tristes… nunca me animé a preguntarle el motivo – Mencionó pensativa.

- Mi padre es muy famoso… aunque es muy poco lo que actúa últimamente, ahora se ha dedicado más a escribir y producir obras, es muy talentoso en verdad… me gustaría llegar un día a ser como él – Dijo volviéndose para mirarlo donde se encontraba sentado.

- ¿Quieres ser actor? – Preguntó ella con un brillo en los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa.

- Bueno… actor, no, no en realidad… me gusta mucho más la pintura, pero algunas veces he participado en obras de papá como extra y todos sus compañeros dicen que heredé su talento y el de mi abuela, sin embargo aún no me siento capacitado para tomar un papel más grande… aunque él siempre me dice que cuando lo decida estará allí para apoyarme, la verdad es que siempre lo ha estado… es el mejor padre del mundo – Puntualizó con una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegra mucho por ti… - Susurró ella bajando la mirada y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, movió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que la embargaban y volvió a sonreír.

Así estuvieron comentando algunas cosas más acerca de sus vidas, ella le confesó que adoraba cantar y según sus tíos lo hacía muy bien, pero que si llegaba a tomar una profesión sería la de Derecho, su tío Archie era el mejor abogado de todo el país y ella deseaba ser tan buena como él, solo que eso implicaría ir a estudiar lejos de su casa y su madre, junto a quien había estado siempre, aún faltaba mucho para ello pero sería algo que tendría que decidir tarde o temprano. Trevor se asombraba de la madurez de la chica, de su ingenio y su agradable conversar, la mayoría de las chicas que conocía de su edad eran tan superficiales, nada más vivían pendientes de la moda, los comentarios de unos y otros, de quien era más hermosa, quien tenía mejores prospectos para maridos, apenas eran unas niñas y ya pensaban en casarse y tener una casa propia para poder mandar a sus sirvientes, ser parte de la clase más selecta de Nueva York, no era precisamente un sueño, pues siendo hijo de quien era no estaba exento del asedio de las chicas, no podía decir que eso le desagradara del todo pues muchas eran hermosas y algunas, muy pocas amables y tiernas, pero siempre caían en lo mismo, sin embargo había algo en Vicky que era distinto, ella tenía algo especial; tal vez era pronto para decirlo pero sencillamente le resultaba única además de muy hermosa, realmente hermosa.

- Terry yo… - Intentó decir la rubia pero él hablo al mismo tiempo.

- Candy… - Pronunció y dejo ver media sonrisa ante la casualidad – Perdón… habla tú por favor – Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- No… no es nada, me siento como una tonta por esta situación… y lo peor es que no existe motivo para ello, la verdad envidio la calma que demuestras, tal vez sea la forma en que llegue aquí hasta o el hecho de no habernos visto durante tanto tiempo, quizás sentir que puedo incomodarte a ti o a tu familia… pero por no visto solamente están tu hijo y tú – Mencionó en un torrente de palabras que mostraban su nerviosismo.

- Yo también me siento extraño Candy… no puedo negar que todo esto me ha sorprendido, pero como dices no existe motivo para sentirnos así ¿Verdad? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos y ella negó en silencio pero de inmediato desvió la mirada, él continuo – No te preocupes por incomodar a alguien, mi única familia es Trevor… y mi madre pero no creo que a ella la incomodes, te apreciaba mucho Candy – Agregó de manera casual.

- Pero… ¿Y Susana? ¿Dónde está ella? – Lo interrogó sin lograr controlar su curiosidad.

Él estaba por responder cuando llegaron los chicos trayendo café que había hecho Vicky, así como unas galletas que Eleonor les había entregado antes de salir de la ciudad, se veían sonrientes al parecer ya habían logrado adaptarse y era lógico, eran jóvenes y entre ellos no existía una historia que les impidiese abrirse como les ocurría a sus padres, que se encontraban llenos de dudas pero el temor a lo que podía encontrar al aclararlas les impedía hacerlo y los estaba torturando; decidieron dejar de lado el tema por la presencia de los chicos, se enfrascaron en otras cosas menos comprometedoras y más ligeras, después de un par de horas era evidente que la tormenta les impediría alejarse de ese lugar además conducir por la zona en la oscuridad era realmente peligroso, incluso para alguien que conocía bien el terreno como Terry, mucho más para Candy quien lo hacía por primera vez.

- Terry de verdad muchas gracias por esto, lamento causarte tantas molestias – Esbozó ella frente a la puerta de la habitación que él había asignado para ella y su hija.

- No tienes nada que lamentar, en verdad me agradar haberte encontrado y evitar que cometieras la locura de cruzar estas montañas en la oscuridad de la noche y en medio de la tormenta, no creo ser tan molesto como para que te arriesgaras a hacer algo así – Dijo en tono de broma.

- No, claro que no lo eres… bueno puede que antes pero ahora eres un hombre adulto, cabal y centrado que no andará con majaderías – Indicó ella mostrando por primera vez una hermosa sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada y no se veía forzada. Él levanto una ceja ese gesto tan propio de su personalidad y ella rompió en una carcajada, él solo dejó ver media sonrisa sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza al verla así, era tan hermosa… seguía siendo tan hermosa, ella notó la manera en como él la miraba y su cuerpo fue presa de un temblor – Sera mejor que me vaya a descansar, estoy muerta y seguramente tú también lo estas, buenas noches Terry – Susurró abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde ya la esperaba su hija.

- Buenas noches Candy, descansa – Pronunció en un tono de voz ronco y bajo, sin siquiera atreverse a tocarla, aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerza, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

En cuando la rubia entró a la habitación se encontró con la mirada interrogativa de su hija, la obvió dedicándole una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia el baño, encerrándose en este y dejando su cuerpo reposar sobre la puerta mientras al fin dejaba correr un par de lágrimas y junto a esta una sonrisa se instaba en sus labios, se llevó las manos al cabello para deshacer la coleta que llevaba dejando libre la cascada de rizos dorados, sentía que estaba volando y al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba por el suelo, no sabía que pensar, su cabeza era un remolino, esta mezcla de felicidad, excitación, miedo, angustia, emoción… eran tantas cosas las que llevaba dentro que no supo de dónde sacó el valor para mantenerlas ocultas.

Mientras en la habitación de Terry las cosas no eran distintas, cuando entró se encontró con su hijo llenándose de sorpresa pues se suponía que el chico ya estaba descansando, pero la mirada de este le hizo saber que estaba esperando algo más; sin embargo él logró eludirlo declarando que estaba muy cansado y deseaba dormir, que al día siguiente hablarían tanto como desease, el joven conocía muy bien esa actitud de su padre y sabía que no ganaría nada quedándose allí así que se despidió deseándole buenas noches… y toda la noche la pasaron mirando al techo de sus habitaciones, recordando viejos tiempos, las sonrisas afloraban de manera espontánea y así como las lágrimas como cuando se daba el caso que los recuerdos no eran tan felices, eso que creían dormido estaba despertando con más fuerza que la tormenta que se desataba fuera de ese lugar, al igual que esta lo cubriría todo y las cosas al día siguiente no lucirán iguales, de eso estaban seguros.

**Continuará… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Reír de todos los problemas mientras quien odia tiembla…**

El sol llego iluminado todo, haciendo resplandecer la nieve que se había acumulado aún más con la tormenta de la noche anterior, incluso el camino que recorría la entrada de la casa y llevaba hasta el garaje estaba completamente cubierto por una gruesa capa blanca. Terry se hallaba mirando el amanecer a través de la ventana de su habitación, envuelto en una gruesa frazada puesto que había abierto la ventana para sentir el aire frio de la mañana acariciar su rostro, le gustaba mucho hacerlo y ya lo había tomado como una costumbre estando aquí, esto le ayudaba en demasía a relajarse y hoy… hoy especialmente necesitaba estar lo más relajado posible, no había dormido en toda la noche, solo un par de ocasiones pero fue para peor pues su sueño estuvo plagado de cientos de imágenes que en lugar de hacerlo sentir descansado lo habían agotado. Cerró los ojos dejando libre un suspiro pesado que salía del centro de su pecho, como un lamento que expresaba aquello que llevaba en su interior… ¿Por qué este encuentro con Candy lo había puesto así? ¿No se supone que debía alegrarlo, que estaría feliz de verla como siempre imaginó? ¿Entonces por qué ahora sentía que un peso se había instalado en sus hombros y apenas lo dejaba caminar? Era absurdo reprocharle que hubiese continuado con su vida… él lo hizo, él se casó con Susana, tuvo un hijo con ella y aunque su matrimonio no fue muy normal que se diga, al menos encontró una estabilidad y una tranquilidad en los años que estuvo junto a la ex actriz, sabe que faltaron muchas cosas, que él falló en muchas cosas… pero hizo su vida, intentó cumplir con la promesa que le hiciera a ella ¿Por qué tendría que ser distinto en el caso de Candy? Ella tenía el mismo derecho de buscar su felicidad, casarse y formar una familia ¿No fue eso lo que él le pidió en aquellas escaleras? Que fuese feliz… - Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Adelante – Ordenó reconociendo la manera de llamar de su hijo.

- Buenos días padre… ¡Vaya creo que no pasaste buena noche! – Exclamó el joven al ver el rostro desencajado de su padre.

- Buenos días Trevor… no pude dormir bien, creo que el cansancio por el viaje me pasó cuenta ¿Tú cómo dormiste? – Preguntó cerrando la ventana, lanzó la cobija sobre el diván que se encontraba junto a la ventana y se encaminó al baño, llevando solo el pantalón de su pijama pues acostumbraba dormir de esa manera.

- Perfectamente… bueno… me quede dormido pasada la medianoche – Mencionó con una sonrisa mirando a través de la ventana, al recordar que lo que lo mantuvo despierto fueron unos ojos ámbar y una sonrisa cálida y hermosa.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Te sentías incomodo por tu nueva habitación? – Inquirió Terry desde el baño.

- No… no, está todo bien padre, es solo que… me puse a revisar los materiales de pintura que compraste, tal vez haga una pintura del paisaje y se la regale a la abuela, para que deje de decir que eres un loco ermitaño y vea cuan hermoso es este lugar – Contestó descubriendo la belleza de la cual hablaba su padre, mientras su vista se perdía en las montañas.

- ¿Y tanto tiempo te llevo tomar esa decisión? – Preguntó de nuevo su padre con suspicacia mientras salía del baño envuelto en una bata de baño y se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

- Me entretuve con otras cosas… sabes cuan curioso soy así que me puse a revisar todo, por cierto ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer de desayuno señor chef? – Desvió el tema pues conocía muy bien la mirada de su padre y al ver la sonrisa que este mostró dejándole ver que solo se había delatado, se volvió al ventanal sonrojándose como un chiquillo y sintiéndose tonto por esta situación.

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Hasta donde recuerdo era tu turno en la cocina y ni sueñes con delegármelo, tengo trabajo que hacer señorito… así que manos a la obra – Dijo mientras cerraba los botones de su camisa y tomaba el abrigo que lo cubriría del frio.

- Pero padre… tenemos invitadas, sabes que no soy tan bueno… imagina que termines intoxicadas o peor envenenadas – Exponía caminando tras el castaño.

- Eres tan exagerado como tu abuela Trevor… no mataras a nadie – Se volvió para mirarlo sonriente, pues aunque había estado perturbado por la presencia de Candy, no le había pasado desapercibida la actitud de su hijo ante Vicky – Hagamos algo yo te indico lo que debes hacer y tú te encargas del resto, tengo que limpiar la entrada principal y también el camino al garaje – Agregó girando la perilla para salir.

El joven asintió en silencio si sentirse muy conforme pero al menos lo que su padre le proponía era algo; mientras se bañaba Terry pensó que esa sería la mejor excusa para mantenerse alejado de Candy al menos por unas horas, necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de volver a pasar tiempo junto a la rubia, lo más probable es que ella decidiese retomar su camino ese día… se despediría de ella y todo volvería a la normalidad, todo sería igual que antes. Bajaban las escaleras con paso lento y a mitad de esta se detuvieron al sentir el delicioso aroma y particular sonido del tocino y los huevos al cocinarse en un sartén, también el ir y venir en la cocina y murmullos que no lograba entender, retomaron sus pasos para descubrir en la cocina a madre e hija preparando el desayuno; el corazón de Terry dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho ante esa imagen de Candy, la calidez que la rubia emanaba, su sonrisa, su energía… sentía estar en medio de un sueño.

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludó la rubia con una gran sonrisa –Disculpen el atrevimiento pero nos sentimos en deuda con ustedes, así que decidimos prepararle el desayuno… espero no les moleste, por favor tomen asiento – Agregó mirando a Terry quien se notaba un poco extraño.

- Buenos días señora Andley, Vicky… esto huele delicioso, muchas gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo, se suponía que debía hacerlo yo – Expuso el chico sonriente mientras se acercaba.

- Por favor Trevor, llámame Candy y no tienes de que preocuparte ya todo está listo – Mencionó manteniendo la sonrisa.

- Buenos días Candy, Vicky… no se hubiesen molestado, yo… tengo algunas cosas que hacer, tomaré el desayuno después, siéntanse como en su casa – Esbozó el castaño con la voz ronca e intentando huir de esa quimera que se había instalado en su cabeza.

- No… nada de eso, espera Terry… uno siempre debe empezar el día con un buen desayuno, antes de hacer cualquier actividad es necesario que estés bien alimentado para que tengas energías, así que deja eso a un lado y siéntate con nosotros – Mencionó la rubia con decisión mientras se acercaba a él para quitarle el abrigo que había tomado del perchero.

Los jóvenes se miraron divertidos al ver el semblante contrariado del castaño, mientras la rubia lo tomaba del brazo y casi lo arrastraba de regreso al comedor, Terry sentía su corazón latir con fuerza al tener a Candy tan cerca y verla actuar así, todo esto debía ser un extraño sueño o una pesadilla… - Pensaba mientras jalaba una silla para tomar asiento y ella colocaba un planto ante sus ojos que lucía realmente provocativo, aunque no más que los labios de la rubia que tuvo tiempo de observar muy de cerca, desvió la mirada con rapidez sintiendo un extraño revoloteo en su estómago al recordar aquel único beso que lograse obtener de esos labios, recordar la suavidad, la calidez, la dulzura de ellos; hasta tuvo que controlar un suspiro para no quedar en evidencia. Candy sentía su cuerpo ser recorrido por un ligero temblor ante la cercanía del de Terry, pero se había prometido la noche anterior que actuaría de manera casual, que no existía motivo alguno para sentirse nerviosa o intimidada por la presencia de Terry, toda la noche la paso pensado en su tiempo juntos, en como el destino los había traído a reunirse de nuevo… seguramente para que pudiesen despedirse de manera definitiva en buenos términos para cerrar ese ciclo en sus vidas, ya eran adultos y cada uno tenía una vida hecha, no podía andar soñando ni llenándose de ilusiones como una chiquilla, debía ser objetiva pues ahora no solo se trataba de ella sino también de Vicky, además estaba Trevor… todo eso lo pensó la noche anterior y aun ahora lo mantenía, pero no era tan sencillo, no cuando esos ojos zafiro la miraban con intensidad, cuando podía sentir el aroma o la fuerza que desprendía el cuerpo de Terry.

- Buenos días Vicky - Saludó el chico con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Buenos días Trevor… ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó de manera casual.

- Si… bastante ¿Y tú? – Inquirió él detallando el perfil de la chica.

- También, es que estaba muy cansada por el viaje – Respondió, aunque estaba mintiendo pues el sueño no logro vencerla hasta tarde, pero eso no lo diría ya que fue por casual de él que no lograba conciliarlo, no dejaba de sonreír recordando su mirada y su sonrisa, se sentía tonta por ello, pues nunca antes se había mostrado así… y menos por alguien a quien apenas conocía.

Terry también saludo a la chica buscando rápidamente una salida a esto que estaba sintiendo, mostrando una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar los nervios que lo invadían, el desayuno comenzó entre comentarios ligeros y agradables, sobre todo por parte del chico quien elogio la comida de la rubia y la chica, esta se sonrojó en una ocasión cuando él menciono que no podía ser para menos viniendo de unas manos tan hermosas. Esto no pasó desapercibido para sus padres quienes trataron de disimular una sonrisa, pues sabían que incomodaría a los jóvenes, inevitablemente las miradas de los jóvenes, sus sonrisas y sus palabras fueron despertando recuerdos en Candy y Terry que hacían que sus corazones latiesen con fuerza y sus cuerpos se llenasen de nervios. Al terminar las damas se colocaron de pie para levantar la mesa pero los caballeros se lo impidieron alegando que les correspondía a ellos, ellas no insistieron y aprovecharon para ir a la habitación a preparar su equipaje, debían seguir con su camino.

Cuando bajaron de nuevo llevando sus bolsos de mano ya ellos se encontraban en el exterior de la casa, podían escucharlos limpiando la nieve de la entrada, la rubia miro a su hija dedicándole una sonrisa mientras le daba una última mirada a la casa tratando de grabarla en su cabeza como parte de este momento tan especial que habían vivido, la chica dejó libre un suspiro al evocar la imagen del señor Terry y Trevor en la cocina, se les veía tan unidos, felices… - Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Candy.

- Bueno, espero que ahora tengamos más suerte y esta vez encontremos la casa antes que caiga la noche u otra tormenta – Esbozó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mamá me asombra tu positivismo! Gracias por hacerme sentir confiada – Exclamó haciendo un puchero mientras se acomodaba la mochila.

- Ven acá mi princesa, solo estoy bromeando no te preocupes, algo me dice que no tendremos ningún contratiempo hoy, ya verás que todo saldrá perfecto… ahora vamos que debemos darnos prisa – Mencionó con entusiasmo mostrando una sonrisa.

- ¿Se van ya? ¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó Trevor al verlas salir con su equipaje, enfocando la mirada en la chica que esquivó la suya de inmediato.

- Pueden quedarse un poco más, al menos hasta el mediodía para que la carretera sea más segura, aún debe tener rastros de hielo – Expuso Terry intentando no mostrar que le horrorizaba separarse de ella de nuevo, era estúpido pues se suponía que eso era lo que deseaba para que todo volviese a la normalidad pero ahora que había llegado el momento no quería que pasara.

- Debemos aprovechar la luz del día y el buen tiempo… solo deseaba pedirte un último favor, tú conoces mejor estos caminos, ¿Me podrías ayudar dándome algunas indicaciones? La casa de Albert se llama Cielo Blanco y según él con estas coordenadas puedo llegar… pero necesito algo más seguro para no perderme de nuevo – Agregó mirándolo a los ojos y entregándole un papel donde se hallaba unos números y un pequeño trazo de mapa.

- Por supuesto… solo que Cielo Blanco está a varios kilómetros de aquí si no me equivoco, he escuchado de este pues dicen que es un lugar muy lindo, debías tomar el camino de la derecha Candy para llegar hasta el – Mencionó sin mirarla y luchando porque sus manos no delataran el temblor que lo embargaba.

- Albert me dijo que estaba en la cumbre y por eso continúe hasta llegar a este lugar, creo que no soy muy buenas para las señales – Indicó con media sonrisa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Hay varias cumbres, es una cadena de montañas… pero la más alta es Cumbre Grandchester – Dijo el castaño enseñándole el letrero a la entrada de la propiedad.

- Debí haberlo visto… que tonta soy, de verdad te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por nosotras Terry, fue grato verte de nuevo… yo… estoy feliz de verte tan bien, de haber conocido a tu hijo… - Candy no podía hablar, sentía que el nudo en su garganta apenas la dejaba respirar, pero se había prometido que no habrían lágrimas, ni lamentos, debían mantener esa posición y hacer esto lo más rápido posible, intentó sonreír encaminándose hasta el auto.

- Yo también me alegro por ti… por verte feliz y bien Candy, tu hija es una chica muy especial y hermosa, siempre supe que serias una madre maravillosa – Susurró sin poder evitar que su voz sonase ronca y la mano con la cual abrió la puerta del auto temblase.

Victoria se encontraba despidiéndose de Trevor quien había corrido hasta su habitación para buscar eso que lo había mantenido entretenido durante la noche y además entregarle un papel con su dirección anotada, quizás resultaba un poco apresurado pero algo le gritaba que debía hacerlo o de lo contrario se lamentaría.

- Ten… es nuestra dirección en Nueva York, por si algún día tu mamá y tú viajan puedan visitarnos… o si deseas escribir… o lo que sea – Mencionó con media sonrisa nerviosa, entregándole el papel.

- Sería maravilloso Trevor… gracias por la invitación, te daré la mía en caso que seas tú quien viaje… o si deseas escribirme – Dijo con voz nerviosa sacando una libreta de su bolso y anotándola con rapidez, para después entregársela con una sonrisa.

- Gracias… Vicky… también me gustaría entregarte esto, está un poco… bueno… lo hice solo con lo que recordé y no es tan bueno, además que mi fuerte son los paisajes… - Pronunció extendiéndole la hoja y su mano temblaba.

- Es… es hermoso Trevor… es realmente hermoso – Decía la chica emocionada mirando su imagen dibujada en carboncillo, sin poder creer que él la hubiese plasmado tan bien solo con su recuerdo, sin estar ella presente – Muchísimas gracias… es extraordinario, lo mandaré a enmarcar… - Agregó emocionada sin dejar de mirarlo.

- No es nada y no creo que merezca un marco… es solo un boceto, tiene muchos detalles que mejorar… aunque la verdad es que por mucho que lo intente tal vez no pueda lograr plasmarte tal cual eres… - Esbozó sin pensarlo dejando libre lo que sentía.

- Para mí es perfecto, de verdad muchas gracias… por todo, me encanto conocerte – Dijo sintiendo que una extraña opresión se instalaba en su pecho y su garganta se llenaba de lágrimas.

- A mí también y espero verte de nuevo… sin que pase mucho tiempo, bueno… creo que tu mamá debe estar esperando por ti, será mejor que vayamos –Mencionó sin poder alargar mas esta despedida pero sintiendo un vacío en su estómago, quería… solo quería; sin analizar lo que hacía estiró sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo, el abrazo duro solo segundos pero algo extraño lo golpeó con intensidad haciéndolo temblar.

Ella se sorprendió ante el gesto del chico pero no lo rechazó, contrario a ello se quedó inmóvil, pero no porque se sintiese incomoda, sino para no hacerle pensar a él que le había desagradado el contacto, llevó sus manos a la espalda del chico y las posó en esta levemente, retirándolas cuando él comenzó a alejarse, se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué era eso que sentía dentro de sus pechos y a cada momento crecía y crecía, dejaron ver una sonrisa tímida y se alejaron un poco más para comenzar a caminar hacia la cochera.

Mientras tanto en esta Terry abría la puerta para que Candy entrase a la camioneta, apretando con fuerza innecesaria la manija, pero era a lo único que podía aferrarse mientras sentía que su corazón se estaba quebrando una vez más viendo la espalda de ella de nuevo. La rubia se volvió en ese momento y en sus ojos era evidente la tormenta que la azotaba, respiró profundamente para sonreír y subir al auto pero antes de eso se acercó de nuevo a él abriendo la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, tal vez era lo mejor… si, era lo mejor, que palabras podría decirle, para que decirle algo en ese momento… ¿Acaso no era suficiente con sentir esta opresión en el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar o esas inmensas ganas de llorar que la estaba ahogando? ¿Qué ganaría con decirle algo a Terry, además que le diría? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos.

Al tiempo que él se reprochaba por no mencionar nada, al menos una palabra… hacer algo para retenerla, lo que sea, pero no hacía nada ¡Maldición no hacía nada! Ella se estaba marchando de nuevo y él no podía moverse… se estaba muriendo por abrazarla, por aferrarla a su cuerpo y pedirle que se quedara, que hablaran… pero no podía mover un solo musculo, se había congelado y se sentía como un imbécil… ¿Y si hablaba? ¿Si le pedía que se quedara con que argumentos lo haría? Le diría que no le importaba el pasado, que podían encontrar una posibilidad, incluso que esa chica maravillosa que tenía como hija seria también suya si ella así lo quería… pero ¿Qué si ella aún estaba con el padre de la chica? ¿Si él las estaba esperando o vendría después? ¿Si ahora Candy amaba a ese hombre? ¿Si ya lo había olvidado? – Estas y cientos de preguntas más se mezclaban en su cabeza torturándolo.

- Bueno… creo que llego la hora – Esbozó ella sin mirarlo y se subió a la camioneta, girando la llave en el arranque sintiendo que con ese movimiento algo se desprendía dentro de su pecho.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa cuando el vehículo no emitió el sonido esperando, ella intentó de nuevo y todo era silencio, el motor no arrancó, no hacia absolutamente nada, Candy se quitó el guante y probó una vez más hundiendo el acelerador despacio pero tampoco resultó. Mientras Terry la observaba y no sabía si gritar de felicidad, ponerse a llorar como un chiquillo o ayudarla a encender su auto; al fin comprendió que lo más correcto era esto último así que se acercó hasta el capo para levantarlo y verificar que pasaba.

- Prueba de nuevo – Dijo después de mover unos cables; todo se mantenía igual.

- No hace nada… no puede ser, si yo la hice revisar antes de salir de Chicago… y estaba perfecta – Expuso bajando del auto y caminando hasta donde Terry se encontraba.

- ¿Estas seguras que no tiene fallas? Estos cables no se ven muy bien Candy – Mencionó mostrándolos a la rubia – Además la correa al parecer estaba tropezando con algo y se desgasto en esta parte, no iras muy lejos teniéndola así ¿Traes una de repuesto? – Inquirió quitando la correa defectuosa y haciendo los cables a un lado para ver la magnitud del problema, él no era un mecánico experto pero los años le había enseñado ciertas cosas con respecto a los autos, no en vano había tenido varios desde que era un chico.

- Sí claro… pero no de esos cables, ni siquiera sé que función cumplen – Contestó la rubia mientras se encaminaba hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta.

- Son del arranque, sin ellos la energía no pasa al mismo y el motor no enciende, algo los hizo sobrecalentarse y lo de la correa seguro fue el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer el auto para subir la montaña… este tipo de vehículos no son para esto Candy, además esta camioneta está muy vieja – Acotó mirando el motor para encontrar el principal problema, pues los cables aun resistían.

- No hables así de la pobre Matilde… puede que si este un poco trajinada pero te aseguró que en muchos casos ha dado más que cualquier carro nuevo – Mencionó regresando hasta él.

- ¿Matilde? ¿Quién es Matilde? – Preguntó confundido.

- ¡Ella es Matilde! – Exclamó entregándole la correa.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle nombre a los autos? – Inquirió divertido y ella levantó la barbilla - Debía suponerlo solo a ti Candy… bueno te informó que tu adorada Matilde está pensando en la jubilación ¿Ves esta área de aquí? Fue lo que sobrecalentó los cables y esta otra es el arranque… no hace nada porque se fundió, debemos buscar uno nuevo – Explicó mostrándole el daño.

- ¿Otro nuevo? Pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo voy a encontrar otro arranque si estamos en medio de la nada y además no tengo auto para llegar al pueblo más cercano? Eso sin mencionar que es probable que en este no lo tengan tampoco – Lanzó todo presa del pánico.

- No te angusties… seguro encontraremos la solución, yo podría ir y buscarlo pero existe un pequeño problema tu auto está bloqueando el mío… así que tendríamos que moverlo y con esta cantidad de nieve sería casi imposible – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y llevó una mano hasta su mejilla para reconfortarla al ver que ella se acongojaba por la situación – No tienes que preocuparte Candy, tu Matilde tiene salvación… solo que tenemos que encontrarle un mecánico pues yo no sé mucho de esto… solo lo general que te acabo de explicar y es visible, tal vez sea mucho menos o tal vez mas… porque es extraño que no haga absolutamente ningún intento por encender, de todas formas podemos intentar moverla una vez que hayamos limpiado la entrada lo suficiente… - Decía perdiéndose en esa calidez que emanaba del rostro de Candy y esa suavidad que no había disminuido un ápice con los años; ella llevó una mano hasta esa que acariciaba su rostro reconfortándose en la seguridad y el calor que le brindaba Terry.

En ese momento llegaron Trevor y Vicky quienes se extrañaban que el auto no estuviese ya con el motor encendido, pero aún más al ver la actitud de sus padres que resultaba bastante cercana, y ninguno de los dos habían apreciado antes en ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede con el auto? – Preguntó Trevor al ver que esté tenía el capo abierto, su voz sorprendió a Candy y a Terry quienes se separaron de manera abrupta.

- Tiene problemas con el arranque, tendremos que salir a buscar uno en el pueblo… pero antes debemos mover el auto de Candy – Contestó el padre quien se mostró más tranquilo.

- ¡No puede ser! Mami pero si el mecánico dijo que Matilde estaba perfecta – Expresó la chica acercándose a la rubia.

- Pues al parecer el esfuerzo para subir la montaña la afectó Vicky, se sobrecalentó el arranque y afectó también algunos cables… hasta la correa se desgastó – Explicó a su hija mostrándole el daño y esquivando la mirada del chico, sintiéndose apenada por como los encontró.

- Sacar tu auto será bastante complicado padre, primero hay que mover el de la señora Candy y para eso tendríamos que retirar toda esta nieve… aunque podríamos esperar a que el sol la derritiese y ahorrarnos el trabajo, es demasiada nieve – Acotó mirando a su padre.

- Vele el lado positivo, vas a tener suficiente material para hacer muñecos de nieve – Indicó Terry con media sonrisa al ver como su hijo fruncía el ceño.

- Padre ya no hago muñecos de nieve… eso es para niños – Mencionó en tono de reproche.

- No es verdad… a mí me encanta hacer muñecos de nieve y no soy una niña, me parece una excelente idea señor Terry, yo les ayudaré a retirarla… igual no creo que solucionemos el problema hoy, el pueblo queda bastante lejos… ¿Puedo subir para cambiarme y ayudarlos? – Preguntó con entusiasmo mirando a Terry y después a su madre.

- Yo… no sé si debamos esperar tanto… ya hemos abusado mucho de la hospitalidad de ellos Vicky, tal vez lo mejor sería… - Intentaba decir la rubia, cuando Terry la interrumpió.

- Sube a cambiarte Vicky no hay ningún problema… Trevor vamos a preparar de nuevo el equipo para quitar esa nieve y… Candy creo que te tocará ser la chef del día de hoy – Ordenó el castaño con media sonrisa sin poder ocultar su felicidad por tenerla a ella y a su hija que era una ráfaga allí.

- Pero… - Intentó de nuevo, una mirada de él la detuvo, se encaminó hasta la puerta en actitud derrotada.

- Enseguida regreso – Esbozó Vicky quien casi se llevaba a rastras a su madre.

Después de media hora todos se encontraban trabajando para remover la nieve de la entrada del garaje y permitir que Terry tuviese el espacio suficiente para maniobrar y sacar su auto de este, Vicky se sentía como pez en el agua juntando la nieve a cierta distancia de allí, sobre una pequeña colina que se hallaba a un extremo del jardín donde tenía pensado crear su muñeco de nieve.

- Trevor no seas aguafiestas, ayúdame con el muñeco… veras que es súper divertido, tu papá me dijo que en el sótano hay varias cosas que puedo usar para vestirlo – Decía intentando convencer al chico con una hermosa sonrisa mientras este depositaba la nieve con una carretilla en el lugar.

- Aun falta mucha nieve por quitar Vicky y tengo que ayudarle a mi padre… además hace años que no armo un muñeco de nieve no recuerdo cómo hacerlo – Expuso mirándola.

- Eso no se olvida es como montar en bicicleta… yo te diré por dónde empezar y de seguro recordaras todo lo demás, el día es perfecto y este lugar es perfecto para crear uno… anda di que sí, por favor… como regalo anticipado de cumpleaños ¿Si? – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Está bien… te ayudaré a crear el muñeco de nieve – Expresó en actitud derrotada, pero no con fastidio, simplemente no pudo negarse a esa mirada de ella.

- ¡Ah, eres genial Trevor! – Exclamó llena de felicidad y se colocó de puntillas para besar la mejilla del chico y después salir con rapidez hacia la casa.

Él se quedó parado en el mismo lugar lleno de sorpresa sin saber cómo responder a ese gesto de la chica, después de un minuto dejó ver una sonrisa y tomó la carretilla para volver a ayudar a su padre. Candy miraba a través de la ventana y pudo ver toda la escena, sabía que Vicky podía ser sumamente insistente y que casi siempre obtenía lo que deseaba así que la batalla de Trevor estaba perdida y aunque se sorprendió al ver el gesto de su hija no lo tomó a mal pues ella era así de espontanea con sus primos, claro que este chico no era uno de ellos y algo le decía que Vicky y el hijo de Terry habían creado cierta cercanía, su mirada se desvió del joven al ver entrar a su hija como una vendaval a la casa, sonriente se encaminó hasta donde Terry le indicase que se encontraba el sótano y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba. Mientras en el jardín el castaño apilaba otro montón de nieve para colocarlo en la carretilla, fingiendo que no había visto la escena de Trevor y la hija de Candy; cuando este llego aún se notaba envuelto en esa burbuja donde lo dejó la chica, Terry dejó ver media sonrisa y movió su cabeza recordando como la hermosa pecosa trepadora de árboles lo podía a él de la misma manera.

- Déjala allí que yo termino y ve a armar ese muñeco de nieve… - Mencionó sorprendiendo al chico al tiempo que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa – No te hagas el desentendido que bien que deseabas hacerlo y no aceptabas por vergüenza a que ella pensara que eras un niño… - Decía cuando el joven lo interrumpió.

- Es que ya no soy un niño padre – Replicó frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo eres Trevor… todos lo somos y es bueno sacarlo a relucir de vez en cuando, nos hace sentir libres, aunque tengas más años que tu abuela… mejor que no me escuche diciendo esto – Expuso con una sonrisa – Bueno aunque seas un anciano siempre serás un niño y me encantaría que lo tuvieses en claro siempre, que nunca dejes de ser tú mismo por miedo lo que los demás puedan pensar, él único que puede decidir que quiere y a dónde vas eres tú hijo… nadie más y ahora ve que ya te están esperando y haz que valga la pena esa recompensa anticipada que te dio… puede que te ganes otro beso al final – Agregó desordenándole un poco el cabello y sonriendo lleno de felicidad al ver el sonrojo del chico, que aunque trato de disimular él pudo apreciar perfectamente.

Después de dos horas el muñeco estaba casi terminado y el garaje también, Candy se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Terry con una taza de chocolate para que lo tomase, el castaño lucía algo agitado por el esfuerzo, la recibió respondiendo a la sonrisa que Candy le dedicaba de la misma manera, dejó a un lado la pala y se encaminó hasta una sillón colgante de madera que se encontraban a la sombra de un pino, invitándola a ella con un ademan para que lo acompañase mientras veían a sus hijos dándole formar a la gran bola de nieve que haría de cabeza del muñeco.

- Tu hija es realmente hermosa Candy… tiene tu misma luz y energía, verla es como verte a ti en la época del colegio, claro con la diferencia del parecido físico… no saco ni un rasgo de la madre – Comentó él de manera casual llevándose la taza a los labios.

- En eso te equivocas… Vicky es la viva estampa de la madre, también tiene rasgos del padre pero es idéntica a su madre… - Candy se detuvo al ver la sorpresa y el desconcierto en la mirada del castaño, cerró los ojos un instante y dejó libre un suspiro pesado para tomar aire y continuar – Victoria no es mi hija biológica, Terry… no fui la afortunada de llevarla en mi vientre durante su gestación y tampoco quien la dio a luz al mundo – Confesó sintiendo que un peso la abandonaba y la nostalgia la invadía.

- Pero… no entiendo… ella y tú, la manera en cómo se tratan – Intentaba decir cuando la ella lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Es una historia muy larga… - Dijo y sus ojos se oscurecieron por un momento, prosiguió comprendiendo que él esperaba una explicación – La madre de Vicky se llamaba Violeta… era una chica de apenas diecisiete años, que había quedado huérfana tras un accidente sufrido por su padre en una mina, su madre había muerto años atrás de tuberculosis… él la había enviado con su madrina pues no podía tenerla en el lugar donde trabajaba, al morir su padre Violeta se vio obligada a buscar empleo como muchacha de servicio ya que su madrina estaba muy vieja para poder mantenerlas a las dos, entró a trabajar en la mansión Leagan cuando apenas tenía quince años… después de un par de años su madrina murió y ella quedó como interna en la casa pues no tenía donde vivir – Se interrumpió al escuchar el suspiro que brotó de los labios de Terry, seguramente él había llegado por si solo a la explicación, aun así ella continuo – Así pasaron unos meses hasta que de la noche a la mañana Sarah Leagan la había echado alegando que se había aprovechado de la confianza de la familia para engatusar a su hijo y quedar embarazada para atraparlo con un matrimonio conveniente… - La rubia fue interrumpida.

- Engatusar a Neil… ¡Por Dios! Es evidente que fue ese miserable quien se aprovechó de la pobre chica, es un desgraciado… un verdadero… - Se detuvo antes de pronunciar una palabra inadecuada delante de Candy, pero la rabia era palpable en él.

- Ciertamente fue lo que pasó… bueno, Neil tampoco fue quien tomó la decisión… sino su madre, ella en cuanto se enteró de la noticia lanzó a Violeta a la calle, desbaratando los planes de Neil de llevarse a la chica a otra ciudad y buscarle una casa donde pudiese estar con el bebé… hasta que él encontrase otra solución, pero Elisa y Sarah no iba a permitir que algo así pasase pues tarde o temprano podían suscitarse rumores y desatar un escándalo, así que lo mejor era deshacerse de la chica; cuando Albert y yo nos enteramos de lo que estaba pasando ya Violeta tenía más de dos semanas desaparecida, fuimos a la casa donde vivía con su madrina pero nadie la había visto, intentamos contactar con algún familiar pero todo era inútil… los meses pasaron y no sabíamos nada de ella, al tiempo nos llegó la invitación para el compromiso de Neil con una joven hija de una de las familias más importantes de Chicago, la chica acababa de llegar de París y su hermano mayor la había presentado en sociedad hacia poco de dos meses, así que a todos nos sorprendió ese compromiso pero después supinos que la mano de Sarah Leagan estaba detrás de todo eso, seguramente temerosa que nuestra búsqueda pudiese dar con Violeta, ya Albert le había advertido a ella que si la encontrábamos Neil debía responder por ella y el niño que esperaba porque era parte de la familia le gustase o no, la mujer se propuso hacerle la guerra de manera sutil y la estoca la dio con ese compromiso – Se detuvo para tomar aire y buscar en sus recuerdos – Un mes después y cuando ya habíamos perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a Violeta, George llegó con la chica a la mansión Andley… - Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Candy, y ella la limpió con rapidez – Estaba muy enferma… delgada, sucia, no habían rastro de la chica risueña y hermosa que una vez conocí en la mansión Leagan, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie… enseguida enviamos a buscar a un doctor, la ubicamos en una de las habitaciones sin importar los reclamos de la tía abuela que decía que todo eso era una locura; cuando el doctor la vio nos confirmó lo que más temíamos… Violeta no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir y menos en su estado, las pocas fuerzas que tenia se las estaba consumiendo la criatura en su vientre… incluso esta estaba en peligro, sin embargo nosotros nunca perdimos las esperanzas, colocamos todos los cuidados necesarios para que se recuperarse y pudiese tener a su bebé… pero no valieron de mucho, tres semanas después Violeta comenzó las labores de parto, se había adelantado y eso podía aún más en riesgo su vida y la de la creatura, apenas si tuvo aliento para sostenerla en sus brazos unos minutos y llorar llena de felicidad mirándola, después de eso me la entregó pidiéndome que la cuidada mientras la vida se le escapaba de apoco, el doctor intentó ayudarla pero ya no se podía hacer nada… ella había muerto dejándome a su hija en los brazos – Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al recordar aquel episodio que había marcado una gran diferencia en su vida.

- Candy, yo… lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a la madre de Vicky, es una historia realmente lamentable, algo que se pudo haber evitado… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Eso es lo que más me duele, que Violeta pudo haber tenido a su hija en brazos, vivir una vida llena de alegrías, verla justo como la estoy viendo yo en estos momentos… saber lo maravilloso que es sentir el amor que ella puede brindar, pero perdió todo eso por la cobardía de Neil… después que ella murió fue que él se dignó a aparecer, fue al sepelio donde solo estuvimos Albert, Archie, Annie, George y yo… aunque se mantuvo escondido detrás de un árbol, evidentemente no tenía cara para acercarse hasta su tumba; pero eso no fue todo, después de la muerte de Violeta, Sarah Leagan llegó hasta la casa exigiéndonos que le entregáramos a la niña, que ella se encargaría de esta sin involucrar a nadie más… la enviaría a un internado en Europa con una familia a la cual le pagaría para que nunca le contasen la verdad, yo me indigné demasiado ante los planes de esa bruja y le grité que primero tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver para sacar a la niña de allí, la tía abuela me exigió también que la entregara, claro habían planeado todo muy bien aprovechando la ausencia de Albert y de George… aun así no se salieron con la suya, subí a la habitación corriendo, tomé algunas cosas de la niña y las metí en un bolso, luego la cargué y salí dispuesta a llevármela… pero cuando estaba por hacerlo Sarah se interpuso en mi camino e intentó quitármela, en ese momento pareció Neil y le gritó que me soltara… la mujer tuvo que hacerlo aunque estaba furiosa; él me pidió que lo acompañara al despacho y aunque yo no quería hacerlo su mirada y su tono de voz me convencieron… estando en este se acercó a mirar a la niña por primera vez, me pidió entregársela pero yo me negué, él asintió en silencio mostrando una sonrisa triste y me dijo… "¿Cómo la llamaras? Le dije que no sabía aun, entonces hablo de nuevo "Candy yo sé que no tengo derecho a nada, que no merezco ni siquiera mirarla… así que es tu decisión pero… cuando Violeta me dijo que sería padre, no sé cómo explicar lo que sentí… fue una explosión dentro de mi pecho que tal vez nunca vuelta a sentir, lloré como nunca lo había hecho… como un niño, si te consuela saberlo yo la amaba… hasta ahora me doy cuenta, es tarde ya lo sé y lo lamento… lo lamento tanto" dijo rompiendo en llanto, después de un minuto se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó de nuevo a mí, mirándome a los ojos "No existe nadie en este mundo mejor para cuidarla que tú, lo sé… Violeta te encomendó a nuestra hija y yo también lo hago Candy… no puedo dejar que le hagan daño, no más del que yo le hice a su madre, cuida de ella por favor… cuídala mucho y no permitas que alguien la humille nunca, invéntale una historia maravillosa y dile que su padre fue un valiente soldado que murió en la guerra y no un miserable que no supo luchar por ella y por su madre, no permitas que mi hija sienta vergüenza de su origen… no tiene porque, pues en este mundo no existió mejor mujer que Violeta…" él estaba por marcharse cuando lo llamé y se la ofrecí para que la cargara al menos una vez… regresó sobre sus pasos con premura y la tomó temblando, llorando lleno de felicidad y de dolor al mismo tiempo, después de un minuto me la entregó "Cuídala mucho Candy… adiós pequeña Victoria" dijo y salió del salón… minutos después yo también abandoné esa casa con mi hija en brazos – Terminó la rubia dejando salir todo ese sentimiento.

Terry se había sumido en un silencio absoluto mientras escuchaba la historia y dentro de su pecho cientos de emociones hacían estrago, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas, ahora que era padre podía comprender cuán importante era un hijo, que eran una parte esencial sin la cual no se podía vivir, que era lo único realmente importante en la vida y por lo cual valía la pena sacrificarse, comprendió la actitud de Neil y sintió pena por él.

- Fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho – Habló al fin con la voz ronca.

- Puede que sí, pero Victoria era su hija, el fruto de ese amor que dijo profesarle a Violeta, fue un cobarde… se dejó manejar por su madre, la abandonó al igual que hizo con su madre, después de eso pasaron dos meses hasta que volvía a tener noticias de él, se había casado con su prometida… con quien se radicó en España, muchos de los negocios de la familia de ella estaban allá y él se quedó a cargo de estos ya que el hermano de la chica debía atender lo que estaba aquí en América y ya tenía una vida formada en Chicago, él se fue sin importarle para nada Victoria… cada cumpleaños le envía algún presente, pero no ha regresado nunca, ni siquiera para verla… para saber si está bien o si no… - Terry la interrumpió.

- Él sabe que está bien… está contigo y eso le da esa seguridad Candy, créeme lo que hizo Neil Leagan fue el gesto más generoso que pudo haberle dado a esa pequeña… - Al ver que ella se disponía a protestar le aclaró – Candy yo pase toda mi niñez sintiéndome un estorbo, rechazado y marginado por la esposa y los demás hijos de mi padre… no tienes ni idea de lo horrible que es sentirse así, sentir que solo fuiste un error… una equivocación, puede que Neil no se lo hubiese hecho sentir a Vicky pero… ¿Qué me dices de la chica que se casó con él y de sus otros hijos o la familia de esta, incluso la familia de Neil? Viste la actitud de su madre y hermana, ellos no querían a la pequeña y no iban a cambiar, esas personas piensan de una forma muy distinta Candy, no les importan los sentimientos… lo que hizo Neil fue lo mejor y si quieres un ejemplo más claro, recuerda como era yo cuando me conociste y ahora mira como es Vicky ¿Dime cual decisión fue la correcta? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no tuvo argumentos para refutar, sabía que Terry tenía razón y que Victoria estaba donde debía estar, donde su madre quiso que estuviese, donde ella misma deseaba que estuviese pues ya no podría vivir sin su hija, Vicky era su mundo, todo lo que hacía era motivado por ella, para verla feliz y libre, sin prejuicios, sin rencores o dudas y si algo le agradecía ella a la vida y a Neil Leagan era haberle entregado a Victoria, pues ella había sido la razón de su vida todos estos años. Terry supo que Candy había comprendido al fin la decisión que Neil tomó y se sintió feliz que su pecosa al fin hubiese dejado de lado ese miedo y ese rencor que guardaba contra él. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó más a ella y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de la rubia para aproximarla a él y reconfortarla; Candy no rechazó el gesto del castaño por el contrario se pegó a él sintiendo una maravillosa paz dentro de su corazón, abrigada por la calidez y la seguridad que Terry le daba.

**Continuará… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**He encontrado tu sonrisa dulce que brilla en esta nieve, como un millón de luces…**

Después de compartir un momento más entraron a la casa para disfrutar del almuerzo que Candy había preparado, este transcurrió entre risas y comentarios agradables, poco a poco ellos se iban acoplando sin el mayor esfuerzo, todo era tan natural entre ellos que no parecían que tan solo hubiesen compartido algunas horas sino todo lo contrario; al terminar la comida se dieron un tiempo para descansar pues todos estaban realmente agotados debido a la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, la conversación con Terry había llenado de recuerdos a Candy así que se dispuso a arrullar a su hija para hacerla dormir recordando aquella época de cuando era una bebé y ella tuvo que aprender a ser madre de un día para otro, todos los percances, las alegrías, las angustias… cada detalle, recordando también como había recibido la ayuda de sus amigos, esos que nunca la desamparaban y había tomado la decisión de enviarle una fotografía de Vicky a Neil en cuanto estuviese de regreso en Chicago, él había cometido muchos errores y también había pagado por ellos, además todos en la vida habían cometido equivocaciones también y eso no era motivo para pasar años y años castigándose por estos, pero antes lo consultaría con Albert y con Archie, ellos podían aconsejarla y ver si era prudente o no, Victoria había vivido siempre con la imagen de ese padre heroico que había muerto defendiendo su país, luchando por mantenerlas seguras a ella y su madre, eso le había contado ella pues desde un principio se prometió hacer que la niña tuviese la mejor imagen posible de su origen, le contó hermosas y alegres historias de su madre, resaltando cualidades de un padre inventado, la chica tenía una imagen formada de sus progenitores y no era correcto que ahora de la noche a la mañana todo eso desapareciese, sería muy injusto para ella además de doloroso; así que lo mejor era dejarle las cosas en claro a Neil y esperar a que este mantuviese el acuerdo, que hasta el momento compartían.

Terry se hallaba tendido en su cama mirando los pilares de madera del techo, siguiendo las vetas de esta que ya se sabía de memoria, mientras recordaba la historia que Candy le había contado y hasta el momento él no se había percatado que ella no llevaba alianza en sus dedos, había sido realmente estúpido, no se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle que era sumamente importante, eso quería decir que ella no se había casado, no mencionó a nadie que la hubiese ayudado a criar a Vicky, aparte de sus madres y sus amigos, incluso la chica llevaba su apellido de soltera, él mismo de Albert así que tal vez fue él quien se lo dio a la chica o simplemente Candy con lo obstinada que es la presento así; esta tampoco mencionó en algún momento a su padre o alguien cercano a Candy y todo eso lo había pasado por alto por culpa de esos estúpidos nervios que sentía siempre que la tenía cerca… debía concentrarse y analizar todo con cabeza fría, de eso dependía tener una oportunidad con Candy nuevamente y si esa posibilidad existía él no descansaría hasta hacerla realidad, sabía que habían pasado muchos años y muchas cosas, que ahora todo era distinto… pero algo dentro de su corazón le gritaba que ella seguía sintiendo algo por él, la manera como lo miraba, como le hablaba, si, si ella también se ponía nerviosa en su presencia, hasta pudo sentir el temblor que la recorría esta mañana cuando acaricio su mejilla, y como se acercó a su cuerpo para recibir el abrazo que le brindaba, definitivamente ellos seguían sintiendo algo especial el uno por el otro y haría lo que fuese por revivir ese amor que se quedó estancado diecinueve años atrás, recuperaría el amor de Candy, se ganaría su confianza y su corazón de nuevo. –Salió de la cama casi de un brinco encaminándose con decisión hacia el baño.

Después de una hora se encontraba mirándose en el espejo y esta vez encontró algo diferente en su reflejo, una luz especial brillaba en sus ojos y la sonrisa en sus labios era imposible de ocultar, pues estando en la ducha llego a una nueva revelación, su pecosa seguía siendo suya… ella no se había casado, no había existido otro hombre en su vida, tal vez y si corría con suerte había sido el único que la había besado, él sería el primero y en único en todos los aspectos y eso hacía que el pecho le quisiese explotar de emoción y satisfacción, se acercó hasta el armario tomó un grueso abrigo marrón, se colocó unos guantes y una bufanda a cuadros y salió de su habitación en dirección a la que ocupaba Candy con Vicky, dio un par de golpes en la puerta y espero.

- Hola – Saludó con una gran sonrisa sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo dejaría cohibirlo – Disculpa que te moleste… ¿Te desperté? – Inquirió mirando el rostro de la rubia que lo miraba en silencio.

- ¡No! No… estaba despierta acomodando algunas cosas… - Decía encontrando su voz y dándole gracias a esta de tener un tono adecuado pues había perdido todo el aire en cuanto vio a Terry ante su puerta, se veía realmente… apuesto, elegante, alto y su sonrisa… tuvo que luchar para no dejar libre un suspiro, movió la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación - ¿Necesitabas algo? – Preguntó sin saber que más decir y después se reprendió por ser tan adusta.

- No… bueno en realidad si, venía a invitarte a dar un paseo… para que conozca los alrededores que son hermosos y seguramente te gustara estar un rato al aire libre – Esbozó perdiéndose en los ojos esmeralda que lo observaban sin comprender – Dile a Vicky si desea acompañarnos… le diré a Trevor también – Agregó para no delatar sus intenciones delante de ella.

- Esta bien… me encantara salir a dar una vuelta, dame unos minutos para colocarme algo adecuado y salimos – Contestó con una sonrisa.

Él asintió en silencio mostrando la misma sonrisa con la cual la saludo y se alejó para esperarla en el salón, ella cerró la puerta y al fin el suspiro que estaba atrapado en su pecho logró salir, para después mostrar una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos verdes como hacía mucho no sucedía, su hija quien había observado toda la escena la mirada sonriente, intentó disimular su felicidad pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver a su madre de esta manera.

- Tienes que ponerte bellísima – Expuso entusiasmada mientras se encaminaba hacia ella y la jalaba por los brazos para ayudarla a vestirse, hasta busco un poco de labial para aplicar en los labios de su madre, quien era hermosa sin necesidad de maquillaje, pero resaltar un poco sus atributos no estaba de más.

- Vicky no vamos a una fiesta hija… solo daremos un paseo, así estoy bien – Protestaba ella al ver que la chica también le ordenaba un poco los rizos, para hacer las ondas más suaves.

- ¡Mami! Siempre andas ocultando tu belleza, debes mostrarla de vez en cuando y especialmente esta tarde… el señor Terry es un caballero muy apuesto, elegante además de actor, está acostumbrado a salir con mujeres hermosas pero plásticas, tú le demostraras que eres bellísima sin mucho arreglo pero que aprecias su invitación y por eso quieres lucir distinta – Mencionó mientras se acicalaba ella.

- Disculpa señorita... pero… ¿De dónde sacas que yo quiero impresionar a Terry? – Preguntó mirándola a través del espejo con las manos en la cintura.

- Yo no dije impresionar… solo agradar ¡Mami ya no hagas tantas preguntas y vamos que nos deben estar esperando! – Respondió colocándose su gorro con una gran sonrisa.

Candy negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía al ver la suspicacia de su hija, evidentemente había captado que se ponía como una tonta cada vez que tenía a Terry cerca, pero era verdad él estaba acostumbrado a salir con mujeres bellísimas, talentosas y ella era… tan común, tan simple… - Pensó pero en lugar de desanimarse, caminó de nuevo hacia el espejo mientras se acomodaba el gorro, se peinaba los rizos con suavidad y apretaba sus mejillas para darle más color. Vicky la miraba divertida pero disimuló para que ella no se cohibiese, su madre lucía tan hermosa con ese brillo que el papá de Trevor hacia nacer en sus ojos, con esas sonrisas que afloraban como por arte de magia, algo en el señor Grandchester la hacía sentirse confiada, él miraba a su madre con… amor, si era amor, así que si en sus manos estaba ayudarlos para estar juntos haría hasta lo imposible. Recibió la mano de su madre y bajaron las escaleras encontrándose con el caballero y el chico a los pies de estas y las miraban sonrientes, con un brillo especial en los ojos que hacia destellar esos pares de zafiros.

- Luces hermosa – Susurró extendiéndole la mano a la rubia una vez que sus hijos salieron antes que ellos, dejando ver esa sonrisa de medio lado que tantas veces hizo que las piernas de Candy temblaran y esta vez no fue distinto.

- Creo que los años te han hecho un caballero o un gran mentiroso – Expuso de manera casual.

Él dejó libre una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de ella y estuvo a un ápice de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, decirle que la adoraba por eso y por más, por muchísimo más, por ser maravillosa, hermosa, sincera, espontanea… sencillamente por ser Candy, su Candy. La rubia sintió la sangre en sus venas correr cantando, se sentía como una chiquilla era verdad, era como si los años no hubiesen pasado; el frio del exterior acarició sus rostros dándole un tono carmesí a sus labios y acentuando el rubor de sus mejillas. Tomaron la dirección que Terry les indicó y a pocos minutos se encontraba ante un verdadero espectáculo de la naturaleza, un espacio completamente plano que debía ser un lago congelado desde hacía mucho tiempo, rodeado de altos y frondosos pinos y a lo lejos la cordillera completa de montañas, desde aquí se podían apreciar todas las cumbres vestidas de un blanco inmaculado, el sol brillaban con fuerza haciéndolo lucir todo como si estuviese hecho de diamante y no de hielo, las sonrisas en los rostros de Candy, Trevor y Vicky no se hicieron esperar, era como estar en medio de un paisaje de cuentos, completamente irreal. Se sobresaltaron volviéndose con angustia, miedo y sorpresa al escuchar el grito que había dejado libre Terry, este retumbo, expandiéndose a lo ancho y largo del espacio y después provocó un eco en todo el lugar; al ver las miradas desconcertadas de los presentes habló en tono inocente, dejando ver una gran sonrisa

- Es una costumbre… ayuda a liberar tensión, deberían intentarlo – Esbozó caminando hacia el centro del lago cerrando los ojos de cara al sol y extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo en forma de cruz, sintiendo su corazón latir de manera acompasada, dejándose bañar por la cálida luz que resplandecía en todo el lugar, su respiración también era ligera y en su mente una frase, una declaración se repetía como una letanía y estaba luchando ferozmente por ser liberada, por llegar a su destino, al destino por el cual había esperado tantos años, respiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire – Aaaaaahhhh - Volvió a liberar un grito que fue mucho más fuerte que lo vació por completo y retumbó en el lugar provocando un nuevo eco; ese fue el grito audible, más en su cabeza el liberado fue un "Candy te amo" "te amo con todo mi ser" – Pensó dejando ver una sonrisa que salía desde su corazón.

La rubia lo admiraba embelesada ante la fuerza, la potencia y la nitidez de su voz, sin duda alguna era uno de sus fuertes como actor, pero ese último grito por alguna extraña razón la hizo estremecerse y su corazón se lanzó en una carrera frenética, sus piernas temblaron… todo su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, fue como si ese grito de él se hubiese metido por cada poro de su piel, entrando a sus venas, llegando a su corazón, a su alma; un deseo enorme de salir corriendo y amarrarlo en un abrazo se apoderó de ella, quería aferrarse a él y decirle todo esto que llevaba dentro del pecho, pero… no pudo, no consiguió moverse de allí, algo más la mantenía atada a ese lugar, tal vez la incertidumbre de no saber que sucedió con Susana, era lo que la ataba al pasado, pues aunque él no había hablado de ella no podía olvidar que la ex actriz era la madre de su hijo, que el joven también contaba y no podía simplemente olvidarse de todo y lanzarse a un abismo esperando que Terry corriese para salvarla dejando a un lado a los demás.

- Vicky, Trevor… vengan chicos – Los llamó el castaño con una sonrisa.

La chica fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia el lugar seguida de Trevor quien tuvo que sostenerla de la cintura pues está casi cae al resbalarse con el hielo, ella se apoyó en el pecho del chico y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras sentía que su cuerpo era presa de una corriente que nunca antes había percibido.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… gracias a ti, a veces soy tan torpe – Se disculpó separándose de él.

- Solo fue un accidente a todos nos pasa… la culpa es de mi padre que anda gritando como loco – Expuso mientras sonreía.

- Tu padre es genial, me recuerda al tío Albert… también es así libre y relajado con razón son amigos – Mencionó ella volviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos – Eres un chico muy afortunado Trevor, muchas personas desearían desesperadamente tener a un papá como el tuyo – Agregó y la luz del sol se estrellaba contra sus pupilas haciendo lucir al ámbar casi miel y mostrando una hermosas vetas amarillas, se veían tan hermoso, tanto que él estuvo a punto de dejar libre un suspiro y tal vez era la intensidad del sol pero le pareció ver que estos se hallaban cristalizados. Ella de inmediato dejo ver una gran sonrisa esquivando la mirada del chico pues noto que él había visto que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dio un par de pasos para alejarse de él y continuar hasta donde Terry los esperaba.

- ¿Lista? – Preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa que se congeló al ver la sombra que cubría el hermoso brillo que siempre lucía Vicky - ¿Todo bien? – Inquirió de nuevo preocupado.

- Perfecto… ¿Qué hago ahora, solo grito o debo hacer algo más? – Contestó con otra interrogante mientras sonreía, solo que esta no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

- Párate aquí y levanta el rostro al cielo, cierra los ojos para que la luz no te lastime los ojos… ahora extiende los brazos de esta manera – Dijo indicándole cómo hacerlo, ella lucía tan frágil y pequeña como Candy a su edad, pero tenía una fortaleza admirable en su interior, pudo verlo en ese gesto de reponerse rápidamente a lo que sea que le haya ocurrido.

- Listo ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó en la posición que el castaño le indicó.

- Bueno ahora solo tienes que buscar dentro de ti, mientras respiras profundamente y llenas tus pulmones, puede ser una frase… una palabra o simplemente una exclamación como hice yo… cualquier cosa que desees dejar salir – Respondió alejándose para darle su espacio.

Ella comenzó a buscar eso que necesitaba dejar salir de su interior, que desesperado luchaba por ser expresado, cientos de emociones la recorrían de arriba abajo, colmado su cabeza, haciendo latir con fuerza su corazón, estremeciendo su alma y la avalancha que se desataba dentro de su ser cada vez cobraba más fuerza, luchó contra esta para no ceder, para encontrar algo más, pero el dique que contenía sus emociones se hizo pedazos.

- ¡Papá! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y su voz se quebró al final debido al sollozo que escapó de su pecho, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver el dolor reflejado en la cara de Candy, se sintió culpable por haber dejado salir eso que tanto se había empeñado en esconder, que extrañaba demasiado a su padre. Salió corriendo del lugar dejando a todos los presentes preocupados por ella.

- ¡Vicky! – Exclamó la rubia sintiendo un profundo dolor por verla así.

- Espera Candy… deja que vaya yo a buscarla – Pidió Terry corriendo tras la chica que se había internado en el bosque de pinos.

Victoria corría sin saber a dónde, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar para no ver la angustia en el rostro de su mamá y la lastima en el de Trevor y su padre, se había mostrado débil y estúpida, llamando a un padre que sabe nunca volvería, porque ya no existía y ni siquiera la había visto nacer, un padre que solo conocía por palabras de otros, pero que nunca le dio un abrazo o le contó un cuento antes de dormir, ni la arrulló cuando tenía frio o miedo… un padre que no podía siquiera llamar así, porque no lo había sido, no para ella, nunca para ella – Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la nieve y sus hombros se estremecían a causa de los sollozos.

- Vicky… - Susurró Terry con la voz un poco agitada por la carrera.

- Estoy bien… solo necesitaba… - Decía cuando otro sollozo cargado de dolor se escapó de sus labios y más lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

- No pasó nada… ven aquí – Mencionó colocándose de cuclillas para estar a su altura y rodeándola con sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza.

Ella se aferró a ese abrazo que Terry le brindaba, rodeó la cintura del castaño con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el pecho de este mientras sollozaba con fuerza y temblaba como una frágil mariposa en medio de una tormenta. Él la dejó desahogarse mientras le acariciaba el cabello y deposito un par de besos en este, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verla llorar de esta forma, así pasaron unos minutos, él se dejó caer sentado para arrullarla como una niña y ella a momentos bajaba la intensidad de su llanto y en otras dejaba escapar jadeos cargados de sentimiento.

- Yo quiero un papá… quiero que me abrace y me cuide, que se me reciba cuando llegué a la casa y me haga bromas, que me de regalos especiales así como usted hace con Trevor porque me conoce… que sepa lo que me gusta y lo que no, que se sienta orgulloso de mí… solo quiero que este y no que sea solo una imagen vaga en mi cabeza… quiero poder llamar papá a alguien de verdad y escuchar que este me llame hija… solo eso… solo eso – Decía entre sollozos.

- Todo estará bien Vicky… sé que puede resultar difícil y hasta injusto, pero Dios siempre hace las cosas por algo, estoy seguro que tu padre desde donde esta te está viendo y desea con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarte, él te amo profundamente y aun lo sigue haciendo, no tienes por qué llorar pequeña… mírame – Dijo levantando la barbilla de ella con el dedo índice y limpiando con el pulgar las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos – Hagamos un trato, mientras estés aquí yo seré como tu padre… podrás llamarme así y yo te llamare hija ¿Te parece? – Preguntó sintiendo su corazón latir cargado de emoción al ser consciente que tal vez podía darle lo que esa pequeña necesitaba y que él estaría encantado de ofrecerle.

- Pero… Trevor seguro se sentirá celoso… es probable que no le guste… - Esbozó de manera entre cortada por los sollozos que intentaba controlar.

- No lo creo, además él siempre anda diciendo que ya es un hombre y no necesita que lo esté consintiendo, así que podría darte todos los mimos a ti – Expuso con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad haría eso? – Preguntó con los hermosos y grandes ojos ámbar brillando a través de las lágrimas y su rostro lleno de esperanza.

- ¡Por supuesto! Siempre quise tener una hija a quien pudiera consentir hasta que fuese muy, muy grande, sería un honor ser tu papá Vicky – Aseguró mirándola a los ojos para que supiese que hablaba en serio.

- Gracias – Susurró un poco apenada por poner al señor Terry en esta situación.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, en todo caso yo debería darte las gracias a ti por aceptar ser la hija de un quisquilloso como yo, ahora vamos que tu mamá debe estar preocupada – Dijo colocándose de pie al tiempo que la ayudaba a ella.

Candy y Trevor se habían quedado en el mismo lugar sintiendo la preocupación correr por todo su cuerpo, sobretodo la rubia quien sentía el alma aprisionada al ver que no regresaban, caminaba de un lado a otro pero sin alejarse mucho, mientras el chico intentaba calmarla asegurándole que su padre lograría animar a Vicky, la rubia al ver el semblante contrariado del hijo de Terry después que su hija saliese corriendo y también su preocupación le pareció justo contarle al joven esa verdad que le había dicho a su hija, que sus padres habían muerto y ella no era su madre biológica; este comprendió la actitud de la chica y todas esas veces que decía que tenía un papá maravilloso, lógicamente estaba esbozando sus deseos de tener uno igual. El alma les regresó al cuerpo a los dos cuando los vieron aparecer, Terry llevaba a Vicky cargada sobre su espalda mientras sonreía haciéndole bromas sobre que tenía muy buenos pulmones y que seguramente su padre si había escuchado ese llamado pues había retumbado hasta en el cielo, bajó a la chica quien corrió enseguida hasta Candy y la abrazó con fuerza, ellas no dijeron nada solo se miraron y eso bastó para comprenderse, su unión era muy fuerte a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre.

- Trevor… quisiera preguntarte… - Se acercó después al chico mirándolo a los ojos y sonrojándose por lo que quería pedirle, tomó aire y continuo – Yo quería saber… si puedes… ¿Puedes compartirme a tu papá? – Preguntó con los ojos iluminados por la esperanza de que el chico dijese que sí, rogando para que no se fuese a molestar con ella porque la verdad era que no quería eso.

- ¿Compartirlo? – Inquirió con una linda sonrisa – Por supuesto Vicky… es más dentro de unos años cuando se ponga más viejo y ande de cascarrabias te lo puedes llevar – Contestó y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mostrando que no le molestaba en lo absoluto la idea.

- Con que viejo cascarrabias… ya verás – Lo amenazó tratando de mostrarse serio y corrió para darle una nalgada, él chico recibió la primera pero logró esquivar la segunda riendo de buena gana pues a veces se jugaba con su padre así, Terry dejó libre la carcajada acompañando la de su hijo así como la de Vicky y Candy quienes los miraban divertidas.

- Gracias – Susurró la rubia minutos después cuando los chicos jugaban con la nieve a pocos metros y ella se hallaba sentada sobre un tronco caído junto a Terry.

- ¡Bah! No tienes nada que agradecer Candy, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace todo esto… siempre quise tener una hija – Mencionó observando a la chica que reía llena de alegría.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – Preguntó desconcertada.

- ¿Por qué no hice qué? – Contestó el castaño con otra pregunta pues su cabeza estaba aún envuelta por esa nebulosa de felicidad al escuchar a Vicky llamarlo papá.

- Tener una hija… ¿Por qué no la tuviste? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándolo.

- No… no lo sé… - Dejó libre un suspiro pesado y se volvió para mirarla, había llegado el momento de contarle lo que sucedió con Susana – No se pudo Candy… o debería decir mejor que yo no pude, cuando regresé a Nueva York después de ese tiempo perdido de todo, tenía la firme decisión de dejarle claro a Susana que me encargaría de ella en todo lo que concerniese a su recuperación, que estaría allí para apoyarla el tiempo que fuese necesario… pero que no podía casarme con ella pues una unión basada en una imposición no nos haría feliz a ninguno de los dos, pero cuando fui a hablar con ella la vi tan deprimida, tan delgada y desencajada que no tuve el valor para hablarle con la verdad, solo le pedí un poco de tiempo para organizar las cosas, así lo hice y cuando me di cuenta ya el tiempo había pasado y yo debía tomar una decisión… así que recordé las últimas palabras que nos dijimos esa noche en el hospital y supe que debía quedarme junto a Susana y tratar de hacerla feliz y de serlo yo también… pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como pensaba, pues yo debía responderle a la mujer que había deposado como ella esperaba y fue algo que no pude hacer, no pude engañarla pues ella sabía bien el motivo por el cual yo… yo no podía entregarme por completo, ni mostrarle el amor que esperaba, así que llegamos a un acuerdo – Respiró profundamente para continuar entendiendo que el silencio de Candy era una petición de ella para que lo hiciera –Ante todos éramos un matrimonio feliz, estable y digno de emular… pero entre las paredes de nuestra casa solo éramos dos seres solitarios que se hacían compañía, dormíamos en habitaciones separadas que se comunicaban por un salón que era propiedad de Susana para recrearse bordando, pintando y leyendo, se suponía que yo algunas veces dormía junto a ella o la buscaba para cumplir con nuestros deberes maritales… pero eso nunca pasó en el primer año y medio de casados, ella se mostraba comprensiva y yo me sentía un miserable por verla esperar en silencio, sin reclamos, sin exigencias… la verdad era en lo único que no podía corresponderle a Susana pues en todo lo demás me esforcé, tal vez para recompensarla de algún modo – Expresó sumiéndose en esos recuerdos que aún le dolían.

- Pero… no entiendo… - Intentó decir Candy, pero se detuvo sin saber cómo expresar lo que quería preguntar sin sonar entrometida.

- Trevor fue el último deseo de Susana, su única petición… cuando teníamos dieciocho meses de casados, ella enfermó… al principio pensamos que era una simple anemia y que no se estaba alimentando bien, pero los médicos nos dijeron que se trataba de leucemia… que podían tratarla y mantenerla bien por un par de años, tres cuando mucho gracias a los avances médicos que se habían presentado hasta la fecha, pero que eso no aseguraba una recuperación definitiva y además afectarían muchas funciones de su cuerpo, entre ellas la de reproducir… como era de esperarse Susana quedó devastada ante la noticia, el tiempo de esperar a que yo me dignase a amarla, hacer mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos se agotaba, sabía que debía decidir entre vivir un par de años más negándose toda posibilidad de ser madre o dejarse morir esperando a que yo reaccionase, si cuando pasó lo del accidente me sentí horrible te puedes imaginar cómo me sentí al comprender en la situación donde me encontraba esta vez… transcurrió una semana y Susana empeoró al ver que yo no me decidía, hasta que una noche estando en el hospital me rogó que le diese al menos la posibilidad de tener a un ser de su sangre y su carne entre sus brazos, que le diese la dicha de saber lo que sentía ser madre, que no importaba si se le iba la vida en ello, pero quería dejar algo por lo que pudieran recordarla y amarla cuando ya no estuviese en este mundo. Yo no pude negarme Candy… sencillamente no pude… así que volvimos a la casa y esperamos a que ella se recuperase un poco, ella solo me pidió que fuese consciente que era a ella a quien tomaba y no a alguien más, pues quería ser ella la madre de ese niño en todos los aspectos y eso incluía mis pensamientos; la noche en que concebimos a Trevor ambos lloramos abrazados, ella tal vez de tristeza, de felicidad o de resignación y yo de miedo, de dolor, de… de culpa… no quería que mi hijo fuese como yo Candy… no quería despertar un día y que él me mirase sintiendo que nada más había sido una equivocación o algo que no se había deseado, yo quería que mi hijo fuese fruto del amor absoluto, sincero y maravilloso que una vez… - Terry se interrumpió dejando libre un sollozo pero se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente mientras Candy también lloraba escuchándolo, él respiró profundamente para continuar – Pero no se lo dejé ver… en ningún momento le dejé ver a Susana mis dudas y mis miedos después de esa noche, le entregué a ella lo que mi cuerpo de forma natural podía estregarle y dos meses después confirmábamos el embarazo de Susana… estaba feliz y yo también, feliz por ella y por mí, porque el solo hecho de leer en esa prueba positivo me lleno de emoción y de esperanzas… los nueve meses siguientes fueron los más tensos de mi vida y el día que nació Trevor fue el más maravilloso que haya tenido hasta ahora… cuando lo escuché llorar fue como si un huracán se desatara dentro de mi pecho y cuando lo tomé entre mis brazos todo mi mundo se llenó de luz, él era un sol… mi sol Candy – Expresó riendo - ¡Dios aún recuerdo que discutía con mi madre y la madre de Susana para atenderlo! Quería estar siempre junto a él… lo alimentaba, lo cambiaba, cuando despertaba en la noche yo era quien lo atendía, se convirtió en todo para mí y también para Susana, él la llenó de fuerzas, de vida… tuvo una mejoría tremenda después del parto y aunque todos le insistíamos para que se pusiese bajo tratamiento ella se negaba pues una vez bajo estos no podría amamantar a Trevor y se rehusaba a eso… así paso un año hasta que no pudo seguir aplazando sus terapias, estas le producían una mejoría notable, pero también hacían estragos cuando fallaban, pero ella no quería dejarse vencer ahora que tenía a Trevor, este era su motivo para luchar por su vida… paso cinco años de hospital en hospital, viajando a donde quiera que hubiese alguien que le pudiese brindar una esperanza, hasta llegó a ofrecerse para probar tratamientos nuevos pues muchos le aseguraban que serían definitivos… al final su cuerpo no aguantó más, regresamos a la casa en Nueva York, ya Trevor tenía siete años y ella al menos había disfrutado de él durante mucho más de lo que pensó en un principio… se marchó una mañana de primavera, en medio de los dos que dormíamos junto a ella pues la noche anterior nos lo había pedido, su semblante se notaba relajado… en paz – Terminó por decir Terry dejando escapar un suspiro que se llevaba los últimos restos de ese peso que a veces lo embarga, al comprender ahora que si bien no había amado a Susana como ella se merecía, luchó por hacerla feliz y le entregó aquello que ella más deseaba en el mundo.

- Terry yo… lo siento en verdad, cuando tomé aquella decisión en el hospital pensé que todo sería sencillo y que podíamos continuar con nuestras vidas, lamento lo que le sucedió a Susana… y por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar ambos, si te consuela saber para mí las cosas tampoco han sido fáciles… y no hablo de carencias materiales o afectivas pues mis madres, Albert, Archie y Annie siempre estuvieron conmigo y con Vicky, pero eso que acabas de ver ahora con ella es en parte mi culpa… si yo hubiese pensado en ella y en la falta que le hacía un padre, pero fui egoísta y solo pensé en mí, en que yo no deseaba volver a caer en… - Se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar sin exponer sus sentimientos.

- ¿En un error? – Preguntó Terry sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón.

- ¡No! No en un error… lo nuestro no fue un error Terry… simplemente… fue algo que no pudo ser, pero no fue porque alguno de los dos falló, nosotros éramos tan jóvenes y estábamos demasiado presionados ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Si cualquier decisión que tomásemos iba a terminar hiriendo a alguien lo quisiéramos o no, no teníamos más opción… puede que suene estúpido de mi parte pero así debía ser, mira a Trevor y a Vicky… solo por ellos valía la pena cualquier sacrificio, tú eres un padre maravilloso y no fue necesario que tuvieses un hijo con… conmigo para demostrarlo, estoy segura que lo hubieses sido si la madre era Susana o alguna otra mujer – Expuso sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Puede que tengas razón… pero ¿Entonces por qué no te animaste a abrir tu corazón a alguien más Candy? ¿Por qué te cerraste al amor? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Porque yo… yo… no lo sé… no se dio la oportunidad – Contestó pero al ver que él levantaba la ceja y le dejaba ver que sabía que estaba mintiendo terminó por confesar – Por favor Terry… sabes que yo no soy la más amorosa de este mundo… que para mí basta el amor de mi familia y mis amigos… y no me sentía preparada ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar? Pues bien no me sentía preparada para entablar una relación con otro hombre – Agregó colocándose de pie y dándole la espalda pero antes que pudiese alejarse él la tomó de la muñeca.

- No… no es eso lo que quería escuchar – Dijo volviéndola para mirarla a los ojos – Quiero escuchar el motivo por el cual no te sentías preparada ¿Qué te impedía enamorarte de nuevo? – Preguntó clavando su intensa mirada en la de ella que evidentemente lucía asustada.

- Yo… yo… - Trataba de encontrar en su cabeza algo convincente.

- Tú… tú… - Esbozó él con una sonrisa al ver que ella estaba nerviosa.

- ¡Terry ya deja de mirarme así! Yo solo… no tengo porque responderte – Expuso intentando alejarse pues sentía que el tacto de él la quemaba.

- ¿No tienes o no quieres? ¿O es que caso te pongo nerviosa Candy? – Preguntó acercándose más a ella mientras su mirada se paseaba por el rostro de la rubia.

- ¡Nerviosa, por favor! No seas tonto… no has dejado de ser el mismo arrogante vanidoso del Colegio… que tonterías dices, como si yo fuese una chiquilla – Respondió moviendo un pie.

Este tropezó con el troco donde se encontraban sentados minutos antes y resbaló, en un intento por sujetarse de algo jaló a Terry por la chaqueta y se lo llevó consigo cayendo sobre un montón de nieve tras ellos. El castaño intentó evitarle el impacto de la caída girándola para caer él primero y fue quien recibió el golpe seco quedando sin aire, ella al ver la cara contraída de dolor se asustó y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

- ¿Terry? ¿Terry estas bien? Lo siento… lo siento… por favor… intenta respirar – Decía alarmada, sin dejar de tocarlo.

- Intento… pero tu peso… no me deja… - Bromeó al ver el miedo en ella.

- Ay perdón… lo siento – Buscó colocarse de pie pero él cerró los brazos en su cintura.

- No… no, mejor… no te levantes y más bien… creo que deberás darme respiración… boca a boca, eres enfermera sabes que me puede salvar la vida – Esbozó fingiendo que aún no tenía aire, controlando la risa al ver la expresión de ella.

- ¡Ah, eres un idiota Terry! Suéltame… deja de jugar como si fueses un niño, me asustaste enserio, deja de fingir y ponte de pie – Esbozó molesta por las bromas de él, llevando nieve y esparciéndola en el rostro de él para que esta fuese la que lo refrescase.

- ¡Candy me estas ahogando! ¡Deja que me levante de aquí! Ahora no te soltaré – La amenazó pegándola más a él - Perfecto, actuaré entonces como un hombre Candy… - Dijo girando para quedar sobre ella aprisionándola con el peso de su cuerpo.

Ella se tensó de inmediato y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, pulsando en sus sienes con la mirada clavada en las pupilas zafiro que brillaban con intensidad, ella quería hablar, moverse, cerrar los ojos, hacer algo, lo que fuese y no podía, estaba completamente a merced de él. Terry se acercó un poco más detallando ese rostro que tantas veces había añorado en sus sueños y que ahora tenía a escasos centímetros del suyo.

– Aun siguen allí… casi han desaparecido pero ahora puedo verlas con claridad, sigue coleccionando pecas – Expuso con una sonrisa y el deseo lo recorrió con fuerza – Sigues siendo la misma… sigues siendo mi pecosa – Expresó mientras acortaba la distancia en sus labios y los de Candy que parecía ser interminable.

**Continuará… **

**Edeny, Luna, Lady Anny, Alejandra, Zulay... mil gracias chicas por sus comentarios, de verdad me hace muy feliz que esta historia les guste, en lo particular es una de mis favoritas, por la ternura que encierra, es a mi parecer muy linda, así que me alegra transmitirles la misma emoción, aun quedan algunos capitulos que le estaré colgando en los próximos días, de verdad muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme sus comentarios, abrazos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**La última noche del mundo la pasaría contigo **

**Y si me debo enamorar será también de ti…**

**I Parte.**

Candy sentía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer mientras se embriagaba con el maravilloso aliento tibio y húmedo de Terry que se acercaba muy despacio e inevitablemente terminaría atrapando su boca como lo hizo años atrás, haciéndola estremecer con la fuerza de un huracán que la haría temblar integra, que la elevaría por los aires y se robaría su alma y su corazón… una vez más. Él se había olvidado de todo y solo era consciente de Candy, del temblor que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, de sus ojos brillantes e intensos, de su respiración apenas perceptible, de sus labios que lo tentaba como nada en este mundo y ese aliento que lo tenía embrujado, la calidez y el dulce ahora que deseaba beber hasta saciarse aunque sabía que jamás terminaría de hacerlo, ella se veía asustada como aquella primera vez, pero su corazón le gritaba que esta vez no lo rechazaría, que ella se entregaría a esto que les llenaba el pecho… que los unía. Como si tuviesen el poder de detener el tiempo él se deleitó admirando el rostro de ella, quería grabar esta imagen en su memoria, atesorarla hasta el último día de su vida, no quería cerrar los ojos y perderse un solo segundo esta imagen, pegó su frente a la ella fundiéndose en esas esmeraldas que eran las joyas más hermosas que alguna vez hubiese admirado, pudo sentir como ella se relajaba dándole permiso a tomar lo que deseaba, rindiéndose con ese leve suspiro que salió de sus labios y se estrelló contra los de él. Terry no pudo esperar más y los unió en apenas un roce, este fue tan sutil como la caricia de una pluma pero los hizo estremecerse y dejar libre un jadeo de sorpresa, emoción y felicidad, sus corazones se lanzaron en una carrera frenética que hizo que la sangre corriera a cada rincón despertando miles de emociones y sensaciones. Él se acercó a ella de nuevo para rozar sus labios y esta vez hacer el beso más intenso, infinito… pero cuando estaba por tomar su boca para llenarla con la suya un grito de pánico retumbó en el lugar sacándolos abruptamente de la burbuja donde se encontraban, ambos giraron sus rostros buscando instintivamente el lugar donde se encontraba sus hijos pero no lograron divisarlos y el miedo se adueñó de ellos.

Terry se colocó de pie con rapidez extendiéndole la mano a Candy para ayudarla y salió corriendo como un rayo hasta el sitio donde había visto por última vez a los chicos, rogando a Dios que no hubiesen caído en alguna fisura en la superficie del lago… aunque era poco probable pues este no se descongela nunca, solo en verano y estaba en pleno invierno, sin embargo su corazón latía frenéticamente mientras se acercaba sin divisarlos.

- ¡Trevor! ¡Vicky! – Gritó con fuerza para drenar la desesperación que lo embargaba.

- ¡Vicky hija, Trevor! – Exclamó Candy quien corría unos pasos tras el castaño.

Sus cuerpos se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron como una mano se abría paso entre la nieve para seguidamente mostrarles el rostro de Trevor que intentaba salir de esta, cuando lo logró lo primero que hizo fue remover la nieve a su lado con evidente desesperación para ayudar a Vicky, cuando consiguió descubrir el rostro de la chica esta comenzó a toser en busca de oxígeno. Candy y Terry cayeron de rodillas junto a ellos para ayudarlos pues el joven lucía muy nervioso al fin consiguieron retirar la capa de nieve liberándolos a ambos.

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Terry asustado aun.

- Si – Respondió su hijo – Lo siento padre no quisimos asustarlos… solo estábamos jugando pero al parecer el árbol no quería compartir con nosotros – Explicó viendo la angustia en los ojos de Terry.

- Se la desquitó con Trevor por querer obligarlo y de paso yo también pague… me siento como un pescado congelado - Expuso la chica haciendo que su comentario relajase las facciones tensas de todos los presentes.

Candy la apretó contra su pecho para arrullarla y de esta manera calmar el latir desbocado de su corazón por el susto, dejo ver una sonrisa que Terry acompaño mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a Trevor y lo atraía hacia él para abrazarlo, dejando después libre una carcajada al recordar donde se encontraban ellos antes que sus hijos los interrumpiesen; los demás se sorprendieron pero pensaron que el castaño se estaba riendo del accidente y comenzaron a reír también, sin embargo cuando la mirada de Candy se cruzó con la de este, el intenso brillo que cubría los ojos zafiros la hizo llenarse de nervios y sonrojarse levemente, se colocó de pie con rapidez al tiempo que le extendía las manos a su hija para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Creo que es hora de regresar ya se está haciendo de noche – Mencionó la rubia encaminándose para salir del lugar, tomando la mano de Vicky.

- Aun tenemos luz… pero si deseas volver a la casa está bien – Acotó Terry sin dejar de sonreír pues era evidente que ella estaba huyendo al ser consciente de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- Mami… ¿Estas molesta? – Preguntó la chica un minuto después al ver el semblante contrariado de la rubia y la manera en como avanzaba, casi corriendo.

- ¿Molesta? No Vicky… ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – Inquirió desconcertada.

- Por lo que paso… solo fue un accidente mínimo, igual no nos iba a pasar nada, ya antes he sido cubierta por una capa de nieve y en ocasiones mucho más grande que esta… - Decía cuando Candy la interrumpió.

- No estoy molesta princesa… me preocupe no lo niego, pero solo eso, además es mejor que regresemos para que te quites esa ropa mojada o terminaras resfriándote – Aclaró intentando sonar casual para que su hija no descubriese que era lo que en verdad la perturbaba.

- Papá, yo… no fue mi intensión poner en riesgo a Vicky… estábamos jugando y no pensé que ese estúpido árbol nos fuese a dejar caer ese alud de nieve encima, yo no hubiese dejado que nada le pasase a Victoria… - Intentaba explicar Trevor al ver la actitud de la mamá de la chica sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido.

- No te preocupes hijo… sabemos que no fue más que un accidente – Dijo Terry con seguridad, pero al ver la mirada que el chico le dedicaba a Candy comprendió que era la actitud de la rubia lo que lo hacía sentir responsable, así que buscó aligerar el peso en este – Si lo dices por la reacción de Candy no tiene nada que ver con el percance que ustedes tuvieron… fue mi culpa… yo… fue algo que yo hice – Explico y ante la mirada intrigada de su hijo cambio de tema – Mejor nos damos prisas… tenemos que preparar la cena y debes quitarte esa ropa si no quieres enfermarte – Agregó desviando la mirada pues sabía que Trevor era muy inteligente y podía descubrirlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa las damas tuvieron que esperar a Terry inevitablemente pues este era quien traía las llaves, la rubia miraba a todas partes para no tener que encontrarse con la mirada del castaño, en cuanto este abrió la puerta ella prácticamente intentó entrar corriendo, pero él se lo impidió entrando primero y deteniéndose de modo que ella tuviese por obligación que mirarlo a los ojos, ella se sentía frustrada por esta situación.

- Candy me gustaría hablar contigo… - Intentó decir Terry pero ella no lo dejo continuar.

- Tengo que acompañar a Vicky a quitarse esa ropa ante que se resfrié – Dijo con rapidez.

- Por supuesto… no pensaba que fuese en este momento, pero quería que supieras que tenemos una conversación pendiente… -Se acercó a ella al ver que sus hijos se alejaban dándoles un poco de privacidad, el magnetismo de su mirada al fin logró que Candy lo mirara y entonces en un susurro agregó – No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y menos cuando son tan agradables… así que pienso continuar con ese beso pecosa – Su voz era un murmullo cargado de sensualidad y su mirada brillaba con tal intensidad que ella sentía que se fundiría en sus ojos, tembló sin poder evitarlo, pero al menos logró mantener el suspiro que revoloteaba dentro de su pecho encerrado.

- ¡No me llames así! – Le reclamó en un susurro y él solo amplió un poco más su sonrisa, alejándose para dejarla ir, pues sabía que podía esconderse pero ya jamás escaparía.

Subió las escaleras con energía sintiendo todo su cuerpo ser recorrido por una extraña corriente que la hacía sentirse mareada, después de tantos años seguía sin entender cuál era ese poder que tenía Terry para ponerla de esta forma. Él se quedó admirando el andar enérgico y sensual de su pecosa mientras su corazón latía fuertemente dentro del pecho, dejando libre un suspiro que no pudo controlar sin darse cuenta del brillo que los ojos de su hijo desprendían, se acercó hasta este rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y encaminándose hacia la segunda planta de la casa.

Dos horas después se encontraba junto a su hijo poniendo la mesa y un tanto extrañado que Candy y Vicky no hubiesen bajado aun, cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de la chica que bajaba las escaleras con paso lento, como dudosa de continuar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Trevor acercándose hasta ella.

- Bien… ¿Y tú? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Perfecto, no fue nada solo un poco de nieve – Respondió

- Si… solo un poco… - Mencionó perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos zafiro que la tenían cautivada, desvió la mirada para que Trevor no descubriese sus pensamientos y se dirigió a Terry – Mi mamá dice que la disculpe pero no podrá acompañarnos… que le duele un poco la cabeza y desea descasar – Le informó al castaño.

Terry asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para sacar del horno lo que había preparado esa noche para cenar, mientras negaba con la cabeza y reía ante la actitud de su pecosa, era tan evidente que ya no le quedaban dudas, ella lo seguía amando y solo estaba asustada.

- Trevor coloca la mesa por favor, yo iré a ver como esta Candy – Dijo sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y encaminándose hacia las habitaciones.

El chico se encogió de hombros y le regaló una sonrisa a Vicky la cual ella respondió con una más efusiva, se dirigió con él hasta la alacena para buscar los platos y ayudarlo a colocar la mesa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero en sus pensamientos ambos sospechaban porque sus padres estaban actuando de esa manera. Terry llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Candy y dio un par de golpes suaves en esta para que la rubia no fuese a sospechar que era él.

- ¿Olvidaste algo hija? – Preguntó la mujer abriendo la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que no era la chica quien llamaba, se ocultó tras la puerta pues solo llevaba un ligero suerte que usaba para dormir en climas como estos y unas medias que protegían sus pies del frio.

- ¿Por qué no cenaras con nosotros? – Alcanzó a preguntar Terry saliendo del aturdimiento de ver a Candy con tan poca ropa.

- Me duele la cabeza… discúlpame pero deseo descansar, el día de mañana será muy largo – Contestó intentando que su voz sonara normal.

- Pecosa eres una gran cobarde, no bajas porque temes que me acerque a ti o te diga algo… - Decía él cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Discúlpame? Yo no soy ninguna cobarde y si no bajo es por el motivo que ya te dije… me duele la cabeza y deseo descansar solo eso – Expuso molesta por la osadía de Terry.

- Además de cobarde eres mentirosa, pero una muy mala… es evidente que solo te estas escondiendo, ahora la pregunta sería ¿Por qué? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- No estoy mintiendo, ni soy una cobarde y ya deja ese empecinamiento que tienes, no tengo que bajar solo para darte gusto o demostrarte algo… esto es ridículo – Expresó en un torrente de palabras que intentaban disimular sus nervios.

- Yo mismo digo yo ¡Es ridículo! Así que ahora mismo sales de allí y bajas conmigo –Dijo plantándose en el lugar y cruzando sus brazos en el amplio y fuerte pecho.

- Baja la voz que los chicos pueden oír y no bajaré… ya lo dije, ahora ve que te están esperando – Le ordenó pero él seguía inmóvil.

- No me moveré de aquí hasta que no me acompañes y poco me importan si se enteran, de todas formas lo van a hacer o ya lo sospechan por tu actitud de adolescente insegura y malcriada que muestras, hace unas horas me pediste que me comportara como un hombre, lo hice… hice lo que como hombre he deseado desde que te vi, así que no te quejes Candy y ahora quien actúa como una niña eres tú, así que en este preciso momento sales de esa habitación y nos acompañas a cenar o yo mismo te llevaré así tenga que entrar allí y sacarte a la fuerza sobre mis hombros – Sentenció mirándola a los ojos y demostrándole que hablaba en serio.

- No te atreverías… no puedes obligarme… - Expuso sorprendida.

- Ponme a prueba y lo veras… así que tú decides o sales o entró yo y te aseguró que si entró yo vas a temblar en verdad y no precisamente de miedo pecosa, no tienes más opciones… mira que estoy realmente tentado a abrir esta puerta y más después de ver las hermosas piernas que tienes… - Decía con toda la intensión de ponerla aún más nerviosa y que terminase cediendo.

- ¡Ya, ya entendí! Está bien… deja de hablar así – Lo detuvo sonrojada ferozmente e intentando ocultarse un poco más tras la puerta – Dame cinco minutos y estoy con ustedes… - Dijo pero al ver que no se movía casi le grito - ¡Terry eres insoportable! te digo que bajaré, no tienes que quedarte allí parado como un perro guardián, ve con los chicos que deben estar esperando – Agregó mirándolo a los ojos con rabia por ponerla en esta situación.

- Perfecto, cinco minutos pecosa ni un segundo más o vendré por ti – Pronunció mirándola.

- ¡No me llames pecosa y si, cinco minutos! – Dijo prácticamente lanzándole la puerta en la cara.

- Como quieras señorita pecas – Mencionó para que ella lo escuchara mientras regresaba por el pasillo hasta el comedor donde lo esperaban sus hijos.

Después de cinco minutos Candy bajaba las escaleras, llevando puesto un hermoso y ligero vestido rosa palo, su cabello recogido en una coleta poco elaborada y la cara lavada, lo más común posible, así se mostró ante el castaño, lo que ella no sabía era que para él podía estar llena de barro, desgreñada, vestida con arrapos y aun así seguiría siendo hermosa. Los tres la recibieron con amplias sonrisas, más el castaño tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos que hizo que ella se tensara, él estaba disfrutando en demasía de ponerla nerviosa, pero no le daría el gusto, respiró profundamente para relajarse y mostrarse completamente indiferente a los intentos de él por verla rendida o suspirando como una adolescente.

- Mamá antes que llegaras estábamos hablando que mañana es el cumpleaños de Trevor y el mío y pensamos que tal vez sería buena idea celebrarlos juntos… ¿Qué te parece? Sería maravilloso, Terry… - Se corrigió al ver que el castaño levantaba una ceja, a ella un le resultaba extraño pero también le hacía feliz ese nuevo papel que debían interpretar – Papá dijo que haría un gran pastel para los dos… – Indicó emocionada la chica.

- Vicky… hija… mañana debemos salir para buscar a alguien que arreglé a Matilde y poder llegar hasta la casa que te regalo tu tío, además ya hemos incomodado mucho a Terry y a Trevor… supongo que ellos desean compartir una ocasión tan especial como tenían planeado… - Decía la rubia cuando Trevor y el castaño la interrumpieron.

- Yo estaría encantado de compartir mi cumpleaños con Vicky señora Candy – Mencionó el muchacho mirándola a los ojos.

- Para mí no es ninguna molestia… la verdad estaría feliz de poder compartir este día tan especial con mi hija –Expuso Terry con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

- ¿Ves mami? No hay problema… por favor di que sí… si quieres después buscamos quien reparé a Matilde, pero quedémonos un día más, la casa del tío Albert no se va a ir de donde esta – Pidió con esa mirada que hacía imposible que le negara nada.

- Por favor Candy… diga que sí, podemos hacer una fiesta… será mucho más divertido estando los cuatro que solo ustedes dos en la casa de su tío o nosotros aquí – Puntualizó el chico.

- Yo… no sé… es que ya llevamos varios días de retraso y… - Buscaba un argumento válido.

- Quédate Candy… - Dijo Terry sin agregar nada más, no hacía falta nada más y ella lo sabía, la mirada en los ojos de él podía decir mucho más que cualquier palabra.

La rubia se hundió en ese azul brillante y hermoso que la atrapaba sin dejarle escapatoria, ese que hacía que su corazón latiese desesperado con la sola idea de poder quedarse para siempre ahogada en este, que le sonreía y le pedía en silencio que dijese que sí, ella no pudo negarse, no deseaba negarse, asintió en silencio y desvió la mirada sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. Vicky dejó libre un grito de felicidad y se acercó a ella para darle un gran abrazo.

- ¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – Decía dándole besos en las mejillas. Después corrió hasta donde se encontraba Terry y también le dio un gran beso en la mejilla – ¡Gracias, soy tan feliz! – Agregó y se encaminó para tomar asiento, en cuanto lo hizo le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa que hacia resplandecer sus ojos ámbar y le tomó la mano a Trevor que descansaba sobre la mesa, este la miraba sonriente y apretó la unión de sus manos.

Terry se llevó un vaso a los labios para ocultar la sonrisa que ese gesto le provocaba, evidentemente este par se habían afianzado mucho, nunca había visto a su hijo con ese brillo que se desprendía de sus ojos o la sonrisa que justo ahora mostraba, se veía feliz y eso también lo llenaba de felicidad a él. Candy también vio el gesto de los jóvenes e intentó disimular para que ellos no se sintiesen incómodos al verse descubierto, pero no había que ser adivino para saber que el sentimiento que ellos compartían cada día crecía un poco más. Al terminar la cena pasaron al salón donde planearon las cosas que harían al día siguiente, todos hablaban con entusiasmo a excepción de la rubia que intervenía en algunas ocasiones, desconcertada ante el cambio de actitud de Terry, estaba preparada para que él retomase su postura de esta tarde en el lago, pero no fue así, incluso cuando quedaron solos un par de ocasiones él solo se limitó a mirarla en silencio y eso la podía peor porque cuando él actuaba así ella no sabía qué hacer y los nerviosos se apoderaba de su cuerpo; al final de la noche se retiraron a sus habitaciones y entonces en ese momento Candy espero algo, una palabra, una caricia, una mirada, algo… pero no llego nada; solo un casual "buenas noches, descansa" dejándola completamente frustrada y desconcertada. Terry sabía que no debía presionarla pues todo esto había sido demasiado rápido y abrumador para los dos, apenas habían pasado dos días desde que se reencontraron, se prometió que esta vez haría las cosas bien y para ello necesitaba tiempo para analizar, sabía que no tenía mucho, pero al menos había ganado el día de mañana.

Y haría que se día valiera la pena, desde que los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por las pesadas cortinas, él se colocó de pie con la firme idea de recuperar a Candy para cuando este terminara, salió hacia el baño preparándose rápidamente para disponer el desayuno, para su suerte ni las damas, ni su hijo habían bajado, comenzó a buscar entre los gabinetes todo aquello que utilizaría para hacer el pastel de cumpleaños de Trevor y Vicky, había aprendido gracias a Margot, el ama de llaves de su madre, la mujer lo quería como si fuese su nieto y fue un apoyo fundamental para él y Trevor cuando Susana partió, se la pasaba haciendo galletas y dulces para animar al niño, así que Terry aprovechó para aprender un poco y utilizarlo más adelante, ahora era un experto cocinero y se desenvolvía con gran facilidad en estas labores, además hacerlo lo relajaba mucho, después que tuvo todo listo comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

- Buenos días papá – Lo saludó Trevor frotándose la cara y bostezando aun.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños campeón! – Exclamó Terry acercándose a él para amarrarlo en un abrazo y levantarlo un poco, aunque su hijo ya no era un niño el castaño no era un debilucho que no pudiese con él – Creo que creciste unos centímetros más anoche – Agregó desordenándole el cabello mientras reía al ver la cara de su hijo, todos los años le decía eso.

- Si sigo creciendo por cada año que cumpla, voy a ser un gigante… ya casi estoy de tu alto – Mencionó con una gran sonrisa.

- Es cierto… bueno cuando tengas veintitrés dejaras de crecer, a mí me paso así – Indicó mientras frotaba con suavidad la mejilla de su hijo y lo abrazó de nuevo muy fuerte – Igual seguirás siendo mi niño, aunque midas dos metros… estoy tan orgulloso de ti Trevor, del joven en que te has convertido – Agregó y sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción que lo embargaba.

- Gracias papá… por ser el mejor papá del mundo y por estar siempre a mi lado, por apoyarme… te quiero mucho – Susurró sintiendo que la emoción también lo desbordaba.

- Yo también hijo… te adoro Trevor, eres mi motivo en la vida hijo – Mencionó el castaño mirándolo a los ojos, se abrazaron de nuevo compartiendo ese amor de padre e hijo que era fuerte e infinito.

Candy observaba la escena en lo alto de la escalera y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y su corazón latiese con rapidez lleno de felicidad, por ver a Terry así, tan bien, su realidad era extraordinaria, feliz, un padre maravilloso… un hombre maravilloso; dejó libre un suspiro y apretó la mano de su hija quien también admiraba la escena llena de emoción, por ver a Trevor y a su padre tan felices, el día anterior el chico le había contado que cuando tenía siete años había perdido a su mamá y tenía muy vagos recuerdos de ella, pero sabía que esta desde el cielo lo estaba cuidando y que había dejado a su padre para que le diese todo ese amor que ella en cuerpo físico no podía, que se sentía afortunado a pesar de todo pues habían chicos que tenían mucho menos y eran felices; la chica también dejó libre un suspiro al recordar ese episodio y comprobar que lo que le había dicho Trevor era cierto, ellos eran muy afortunados por tener a unos padres como los que tenían. Terry levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia de las damas, les dedicó una sonrisa a ambas apartándose un poco del abrazo le indicó con una mirada a su hijo que le permitiese felicitar a Victoria, el joven asintió en silencio mientras sonreía pues le encantaba ver a la chica feliz, su corazón se hinchaba de emoción cuando escuchaba su risa cantarina y esos destellos que iluminaban el ámbar de sus ojos, ese mismo que lo tenía hechizado.

- ¿Sera que la princesa de la casa me deja darle un abrazo para felicitarla? – Preguntó mostrando una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos. La chica bajó los últimos escalones casi corriendo, Terry abrió los brazos y la amarró en un abrazo fuerte y cálido - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Vicky! Luces hermosa hija… creo que estos quince años te ha sentado muy bien – Expresó emocionado viendo la felicidad de la chica.

- Gracias… muchas gracias papá… - Cada vez se le hacía más fácil llamarlo así, se abrazó de nuevo a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Terry respondió dándole dos en las mejillas y después se separó un poco para ver a Candy quien los admiraba sonriente.

- Buenos días Candy – La saludó mientras sonreía.

- Buenos días Terry… Trevor feliz cumpleaños… - Se encaminó hasta el chico con una gran sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Espero que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad y seas muy feliz… eres un chico extraordinario – Agregó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Gracias señora… digo Candy – Se corrigió al ver que ella le iba a pedir que dejara el señora como habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores. – Muchas gracias por tus deseos y por compartir este día con nosotros – Dijo emocionado y se encaminó hasta donde estaba la chica – Feliz cumpleaños Vicky, en verdad luces muy hermosa hoy – La felicitó mirándola a los ojos y un poco dudoso de abrazarla delante de sus padres.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Trevor! Tú cada día te pareces más a tu papá… - Ella como su carácter lo dictaba no se limitó y abrazó al chico, quien recibió el gesto de buena gana cerrando sus brazos en la diminuta cintura y embriagándose con el aroma a flores silvestres que ella usaba.

Una hora después los chicos salían a pasear pues era una tradición entre Terry y su hijo que el cumpleañero no viese el pastel hasta que fuesen a cantarle el cumpleaños, el chico subió a su habitación y tomó algunos materiales para pintar, quería llevarse un cuadro con este paisaje a su abuela y mostrarle lo hermoso que era, Vicky lo acompañaría pues ella tampoco debía ver el pastel, aunque esto tomó por sorpresa a Candy, no se opuso, ni hizo ningún comentario, la noche anterior se había prometido actuar como lo que era, una mujer adulta.

- Chicos cuídense mucho, no se alejen demasiado… no se acerquen a los acantilados, ni se coloquen cerca de donde puedan haber deslizamientos… - Decía la rubia mientras le acomodaba el gorro a Vicky y la bufanda a Trevor mirándolos a los ojos.

- Mamá por favor… no nos pasara nada – Mencionó la chica con una sonrisa.

- Le prometo ser más cuidadoso Candy, no se preocupe… estaremos aquí a media tarde, así que lo mejor será que ponga manos a la obra con ese pastel, esta vez la celebración es doble – Pronunció el muchacho para hacer sentir confiada en la mujer.

- Pero… ¿Qué van a almorzar? Tienen que estar aquí antes… no pueden pasar todo el día sin comer nada, creo que lo mejor será que me cambie y vaya con ustedes – Intentaba de nuevo y Terry la detuvo sin poder evitar sonreír ante la actitud de la pecosa.

- Llevan suficientes cosas para almorzar Candy no te preocupes por ellos, ahora vayan que tienen que estar aquí temprano, a las tres más tardar y tengan mucho cuidado – Esbozó Terry mirándolos.

- Entendido mi lord… a las tres exactas no tendrás aquí – Puntualizó Trevor con seguridad y salió tomando a Vicky de la mano.

Ellos los vieron alejarse tomados de la mano, Victoria llevaba la manta y unos pinceles de Trevor mientras él llevaba la tabla con el lienzo y la cesta con la comida, así como un cuaderno de dibujo. Terry tomó a Candy por los hombros para volverla y al sentir la tensión en ella la giró muy despacio para mirarla a los ojos.

- No hay motivo para que te preocupes ellos estarán bien – Susurró con ternura y ella asintió en silencio bajando la mirada mientras un leve temblor la recorría y él pudo percibirlo – Y tampoco debes temer por quedarte a solas conmigo pecosa… me portaré bien, palabra de caballero – Indicó llevándose una mano al corazón y levantando la otra. Ella mostró media sonrisa y aceptó su palabra, él dejó ver una más amplia y habló de nuevo – Bueno empecemos que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – Indicó encaminándose a la cocina.

Trevor ubicó un lugar no muy lejos de la casa desde donde se podía apreciar con claridad la cordillera en toda su extensión, verificando que no fuesen victimas de nuevo de otro alud de nieve extendió la manta en un sitio donde todavía se podía apreciar el verde intenso de la grama, colocó la cesta sobre una piedra que les sirvió perfectamente de mesa, después caminó para colocar el caballete y el lienzo donde pudiese trabajar con comodidad. La chica lo observaba hacer todo esto con una sonrisa, ayudó a terminar lo demás, organizó los pinceles y las pinturas del joven.

- Listo… supongo que necesitas concentrarte para pintar ¿Verdad? – Preguntó mirándolo.

- Si… bueno un poco, no al principio pues es solo el boceto y este se puede modificar, pero al momento de aplicar la pintura debo ser más cuidadoso o si no se arruinara – Contestó seleccionado los carboncillos.

- Entiendo… podemos hablar mientras haces el boceto y después retomaré la lectura que tengo pendiente, así te dejaré concentrar para que te salga perfecto el cuadro – Dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la manta mientras lo observaba ordenar todo como un profesional.

Él asintió en silencio con una gran sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para comenzar con los primeros trazos mientras buscaba un tema de conversación que no fuese a aburrir a la chica, así encontró que le hablara del colegio donde estudiaba y de su ciudad; Vicky se sintió completamente cómoda con el tema elegido por él y empezó a hablar con detalle de cada cosa, al tiempo que también le preguntaba a Trevor sobre su vida en Nueva York. Después de una hora el chico había terminado el boceto y debía empezar con las pinturas por lo que ella tomó el libro y cuando él empezó a trazar líneas ya con más detalle hizo silencio. Al llegar el mediodía los dos morían de hambre así que se tomaron un receso para comer lo que habían llevado, ella se sorprendió de lo rápido que él trabaja sobre la tela, solo habían pasado tres horas y ya llevaba más de la mitad realizada, estaba quedando realmente hermosa y pulcra, no se veían errores en esta, estaba captando las luces del paisaje muy bien, él se paró detrás de ella mientras admiraban el cuadro.

- Está quedando hermosa – Dijo paseando sus ojos por esta.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó con la voz ronca por las emociones que estaba despertando esta cercanía en su cuerpo, el perfume de ella era maravilloso.

- Si claro, está en verdad hermosa Trevor – Respondió volviéndose para mirarlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron anclándose la una en la otra, sus corazones salieron desbocados en una carrera que los hacia retumbar dentro de sus pechos, al tiempo que sus respiraciones se hacían pesadas, sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban. No era la primera vez que él estaba así con una chica, pero con Vicky todo era distinto, era más intenso y maravilloso, ella tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir como un niño, como la primera vez que se acercó a una chica en el colegio y apenas tenía trece años. Ella no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo y perderse en ese azul que era realmente parecido al zafiro, brillante e intenso, que resaltaba en medio de su piel blanca y sus cabellos castaños, suaves y abundantes.

- Vicky… yo quisiera… perdona mi atrevimiento… pero ¿Me regalas un beso? – Pidió mirándola a los ojos con la voz ronca y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

- Yo… yo no… - La chica bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y su vergüenza pues ella no sabía besar, nunca nadie la había besado y ahora él, siendo tan apuesto, elegante y gentil, le pedía algo que ella no sabía cómo ofrecer.

- ¿No quieres? – Preguntó sintiendo sus manos sudar a pesar de estar en medio de la nieve.

- ¡No! No es eso Trevor… es que yo no… no sé… - El chico la detuvo sorprendido.

- ¿No sabes? ¿No te ha besado nadie nunca? – Inquirió de nuevo sin poder creerlo. Ella estaba completamente roja y asintió sin levantar la mirada - ¿Acaso todos los chicos de Chicago están ciegos? No puedo creer que ninguno de ellos no se haya acercado a ti para pedirte que fueras su novia, disculpa que te diga esto pero todos son unos tontos, una chica tan hermosa como tú jamás debería pasar desapercibida – Expresó sin poder comprender a esos chicos y llevó un dedo hasta la barbilla de ella para hacer que lo mirase a los ojos – Eres bellísima Vicky, una chica extraordinaria – Susurró ahogándose en ese color miel que era tan exquisito y brillante.

- Ellos no son ciegos y en Chicago hay muchas chicas hermosas… y algunos me insinuaron sus deseos de que saliese a pasear con ellos, incluso el hijo mayor de mi tío Tom me lo pidió de manera formal… solo que yo no lo veo como alguien con quien pueda… no lo veo así, es mi primo y lo quiero como tal… así que me negué, no quería lastimarlo, pero desde entonces ya no me trata igual… la verdad es que esperaba a alguien especial, como esos personajes de las novelas o las obras de teatro que leo junto a mi mamá y aunque muchas chicas del colegio me digan que soy una tonta… no me importa porque yo sé que… - Se interrumpió al ver que él sonreía y sus ojos brillaban.

- Esperas a un príncipe azul – Esbozó haciendo su sonrisa más amplia.

- ¿Soy una tonta verdad? – Inquirió hundiendo su rostro lleno de vergüenza en el pecho de él.

- ¡No, no claro que no lo eres Vicky! – Respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura y después la movió un poco para mirarla a los ojos – Eres especial y mereces a ese alguien especial que esperas, y esas chicas son unas envidiosas que no soportan que tú seas más hermosas que ellas y por lo tanto tengas más chicos cortejándote, no les hagas caso a sus palabras… y yo apoyo tu decisión, me parece excelente que desees esperar a encontrar a quien merezca un privilegio como ese y ten por seguro que cuando el momento llegue será maravilloso – Mencionó para reconfortarla, pero sintiendo un dolor agudo en su pecho, pues si ella no había aceptado era porque él no era ese ser especial que ella esperaba, le dedicó una sonrisa y se separó muy despacio de ella, dándose la vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas que se habían alojado en sus ojos – Sera mejor que continúe con la pintura o no podré terminarlo hoy – Indicó con la voz ronca.

Victoria se quedó mirándolo sin saber que hacer o decir, mientras en su cabezas cientos de voces le gritaban que era una tonta, que él era a quien había esperado, por quien pasaba las noches suspirando ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta? ¿Dónde estaba aquello de "en cuanto lo vea sabré que es él"? ¡Pues allí lo tenía! ¿Acaso no había sentido mariposas en su estómago o esa emoción crecer en su pecho cada vez que lo tenía cerca? ¿No había casi saltado de la felicidad cuando Trevor la abrazó al despedirse creyendo que no se verían por un tiempo indefinido? ¿Y ese regalo que le entregó? ¿No era eso especial acaso? Entonces… ¿Qué estaba esperando? – Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y tomó aire para llenar sus pulmones y armarse de valor.

- Trevor – Susurró pues el nudo en su garganta le impedía que su tono fuese más alto.

- Si – Dijo él y su voz era más grave que de costumbre, no se volvió para que ella no viese que estaba a punto de llorar, no lo haría delante de ella, respiró profundamente.

- Trevor… yo… - Intentaba decir pero la voz no le salía.

Él se volvió para mirarla sentía que ella quería decirle algo, pero necesitaba verlo, luchó por no dejar ver lo que llevaba dentro del pecho, pero cuando vi los ojos de Vicky cristalizados por las lágrimas sintió su corazón dar un brinco y su el aire en sus pulmones se esfumó. La chica pudo ver que lo había lastimado y se sintió una estúpida por hacerlo, sin pensarlo mucho y para reparar el daño acortó la distancia entre ambos y colocando las manos en el pecho de Trevor se impulsó hasta alcanzar los labios del chico con los suyos, apenas rozándolos con suavidad, pero ese toque sublime provocó que un temblor intenso la recorriese completa, los labios de él era tibios y suaves, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo una ola azotándola y estrellándose en su vientre, se asustó ante esa reacción que tuvo su cuerpo y se separó de él con rapidez. Trevor no pudo actuar ante el gesto de Vicky , no lo esperaba, ni siquiera lo imaginaba en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, se congeló al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, pero después la tibieza de estos, de su aliento, el calor que pudo sentir en sus manos sobre su pecho, incluso a través de la tela de su camisa y esa sensación de suavidad de sus labios, le hicieron ver que todo esto era real, que ella le estaba entregando ese beso que él le había pedido y además era tan sublime, intentó prologar el contacto llevando sus manos hasta la cabellera castaña de Vicky, pero ella se separó de él abruptamente y su mirada asustada lo desconcertó, dejando después mucho peor cuando la vio salir corriendo, él no había hecho nada para asustarla.

-¡Vicky! – La llamó cuando logró encontrar su voz - ¡Espera! – Agregó y salió tras ella.

Victoria corría sin saber a dónde impulsada por esa energía que recorría su cuerpo y hacia que su corazón latiese con fuerza, su respiración era agitada, lloraba, reía y tenía unos deseos enorme de gritar de felicidad, lo hubiese hecho de haber encontrado su voz, pero esta parecía haber desaparecido, al final se detuvo sujetándose del troco de un pino, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire y ordenar el torbellino que giraba en su pecho y cabeza.

- Vicky – Susurró el joven detrás de ella sin atreverse a tocarla, pues no sabia lo que había ocurrido, ella no contestó, ni se volvió para mirarlo, la lucha entre su cabeza y su corazón lo estaba volviéndolo loco, se animó a seguir a su corazón pues su padre siempre se lo había dicho, que siempre siguiese a su corazón, muy despacio posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica sintiéndola temblar - ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó en el mismo tono de voz cerca de su oído, ella asintió en silencio pero sin volverse a mirarlo, entonces él tomó la iniciativa y la giró muy lentamente para verla a los ojos. - ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? – Inquirió de nuevo llevando un dedo hasta la barbilla de ella.

- Porque soy una tonta… y no sé… no sé lo que me paso, me asuste – Dejó libre un sollozo y esquivó la mirada del chico llena de vergüenza – Arruiné lo que se suponía sería maravilloso… soy tan torpe… yo… - Intentaba hablar.

- No eres una tonta y mucho menos torpe… eres maravillosa y no has arruinado nada, por el contrario fue mucho mejor de lo que yo podía esperar… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Pero… si no era tu primer beso – Mencionó mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Claro que sí! Es el primer beso que me roban – Aclaró con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, pero ella se sonrojó llena de vergüenza.

- Lo siento… - Murmuró con un hilo de voz, aun mas avergonzada.

- Yo no, todo lo contrario… estoy encantado con ello – Acotó emocionado.

- Estas mintiendo Trevor… ya no hables más de eso por favor… y mejor hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado y volvamos a la casa – Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- Aún es temprano y para que veas que no miento estoy dispuesto a colaborar para que repares tu atrevimiento – Expuso de manera casual, ella levantó la mirada realmente intrigada por la actitud de él, Trevor dejó ver media sonrisa y habló de nuevo en un susurro – Devuélveme el beso que me robaste Victoria Andley – Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras se acercaba a ella muy despacio, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el árbol a sus espaldas, colocando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la chica quien lo miraba sorprendida.

Ella se estremeció ante la cercanía del joven sintiendo que se mareaba, intentó escapar pero él adivinó su movimiento y bajó el brazo un poco más para cortarle el paso, mientras levantaba una ceja y le mostraba esa sonrisa de medio lado que la ponía aún más nerviosa, ella sabía que no tenía escapatoria, su corazón latían con tanta fuerza que estaba segura él podía escucharlo, cerró los ojos unos segundos dejando libre un suspiro que la estaba ahogando, reunió hasta la más mínima partícula de valor que tuviese dentro de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos ahogándose en ese mar oscuro y tentador que eran los ojos del chico y en un movimiento igual de rápido que el primero subió sus labios hasta rozar los de él. Trevor esta vez estaba preparado y apenas sintió el toque de los labios de Vicky la atrapó entre sus brazos para evitar que se escabullera de nuevo, la chica se tensó al sentirlo pero la suavidad con que los labios de él se paseaban por los de ella la envolvió por completo, no se atrevía a moverse para no romper la magia de este momento, este momento que estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez soñó, sentía que estaba volando pegada al cuerpo cálido y fuerte de Trevor, cerró los ojos para imitar la actitud del chico rindiéndose a esto que él le entregaba y que era sencillamente maravilloso, único, increíble. El joven al sentir que ella se relajaba llevó una mano en una caricia delicada y lenta por la espalda de la chica, mientras la otra viajaba a las hebras oscuras para enredarse en estas como había estado deseando hacerlo durante estos dos días, al tiempo que paseaba sus labios muy suavemente por los de Vicky, succionándolos con cuidado para no asustarla y aunque algo dentro de él le rogaba para que hiciera más profundo este beso, estaba consciente que no podía hacerlo… debía hacer que este momento fuese especial y mágico para ella. Se separaron muy despacio para tomar aire, él lo hizo más por ella pues si de su voluntad dependiese se quedaría para siempre en esos labios que eran un verdadero sueño, no sabía que lo tenía más cautivado de ella si esa belleza física que era evidente y sobresalía o esa ternura e inocencia que reflejaba.

- Vicky – Susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

- ¿Ah? – Preguntó ella aun con los ojos cerrando y sintiéndose en una nube.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Esbozo Trevor con una maravillosa sonrisa.

Ella abrió los ojos y se perdió en esa imagen de él, sin poder evitarlo el mismo gesto del chico afloró en sus labios y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicado carmín, mientras se sostenía apoyando las manos en el pecho del chico pues sentía que sus piernas no podían soportarla más, él le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y ella llevó las manos a sus mejillas mientras le regalaba la más hermosa de sus sonrisa sintiendo su corazón lleno de tanta felicidad que pensaba saldría de su pecho volando por los aires hasta alcanzar el cielo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Trevor – Susurró con la mirada brillante, tanto que era como si estuviese llena de estrellas y cada veta era perfectamente apreciable, estaba feliz… tan feliz.

Trevor bajó de nuevo para tomar sus labios una vez más en un beso tierno y delicado, un suspiro se ahogó en la boca del chico, quien lo recibió lleno de emoción y felicidad, sus bocas se abrieron muy despacio provocando que un temblor los recorriese cuando sus lenguas se rozaron y una explosión de sensaciones en sus pechos los lleno de calidez aun cuando una suave brisa los envolvía a ambos haciendo girar motas de nieve a su alrededor… todo era perfecto y el momento era especial… no solo para ella, también para él, este también era su primer beso pues nunca antes se había sentido así con nadie y supo entonces que ella también era esa princesa que él había estado esperando de la cual jamás le habló a nadie, al fin… la había encontrado y estaba entre sus brazos, era real, hermosa y la amaba, no necesitaba de nada más para saberlo, la amaba.

**Continuará… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**La última noche del mundo la pasaría contigo **

**Y si me debo enamorar será también de ti…**

**II Parte.**

Después de una hora ellos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro con sus manos entrelazadas y una hermosa sonrisa que hacia brillar su mirada, a momento ella dejaba libre suspiros y él la secundaba, Vicky se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba cómo se había sentido entre los brazos de Trevor, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, la suavidad de sus labios, esa humedad que la lleno de satisfacción cuando él le pidió hacer el beso más profundo y comenzó acariciar con movimientos sutiles su lengua, sus caricias que eran tan delicadas, como si ella fuese una muñeca de cristal que pudiera romperse; todos estos recuerdos hacían que su cuerpo fuese embargado por cientos de sensaciones maravillosa que la recorrían completa, solo que ahora se preguntaba…

- Trevor… no sé si lo que paso este bien… - Intentaba decir cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te gusto algo o te incomodo mi actitud? – Preguntó preocupado.

- No… no es eso, la verdad… me encantó – Susurró y el carmín en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso, respiró profundamente – Lo que sucede es que… bueno se supone que cuando dos personas tienen este grado de intimidad es porque existe un compromiso de por medio… un noviazgo – Explicó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Claro Vicky… es el deber ser, aunque no todo el tiempo es así, pero yo pienso igual que tú – Dijo fundiéndose en ese ámbar que tanto adoraba - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Inquirió apretando la unión de sus manos mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Yo… no te lo preguntaba por eso, era solo curiosidad… no tienes que verte en la obligación de pedirme algo si no estás seguro… - Decía en un derroche de palabras sin comprender la verdadera importancia de la pregunta del chico, pensaba que este lo estaba haciendo por compromiso.

- Vicky… mírame – Pidió al ver que ella bajaba la cabeza y esquivaba su mirada - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó de nuevo esta vez llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla.

- ¿Me lo estas preguntando en serio? – Inquirió sin saber cómo sentirse, pues quería reír y llorar, saltar y correr y muchas cosas más al mismo tiempo, él le gustaba mucho, en realidad demasiado, había algo en Trevor que la hacía sentir completamente diferente a como se sentía en compañía de los otros chicos que conoció y alguna vez le insinuaron sus deseos de cortejarla.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso no te gustaría? Vicky yo sé que apenas llevamos dos días conociéndonos pero… yo siento que algo especial me une a ti, mira he conocido a muchas chicas pero nunca me había sentido así con nadie… solo contigo, siento como si mi corazón hiciera fiesta dentro de mi pecho cada vez que te veo o te tengo cerca… cuando besé tus labios fue algo tan maravilloso… como si una tormenta me azotara con fuerza y no entiendo porque pero me encanta sentirme así, a tu lado todo es mejor… es como si le dieras luz y color a todo lo que te rodea y también terminas envolviéndome en esa aura que te envuelve, tal vez es muy pronto… quizás lo mejor sea conocernos un poco mejor antes de entablar una relación, pero… - Se detuvo para llevar la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de ella hasta su pecho - ¿Puedes sentirlo? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió sintiéndose realmente nerviosa y maravillada por estas sensaciones que la recorrían – Mi corazón me está gritando como nunca antes que te amarre a mí, que no te deje ir sin hacerte saber todo lo que has hecho nacer en mí… puede que sea muy pronto para asegurar algo como lo que te voy a decir Victoria, pero yo siento que te amo y que eres tú a quien había estado esperando, yo también esperaba a una princesa que llenase mi mundo de alegrías e hiciese realidad hasta los sueños más imposibles… y esa princesa eres tú Vicky, pude sentirlo cuando nos besamos, cuando te pregunte si estabas esperando a un príncipe lo hice pues me sorprendí de la casualidad, yo jamás le había confesado a nadie mis anhelos, ni siquiera a mi padre… bueno a mi abuela Eleonor se lo dije hace muchos años, seguramente lo habrá olvidado, pero yo no, nunca lo olvide Vicky, por el contrario los deseos de encontrarla cada vez eran más y ahora… justo ahora me doy cuenta que la espera no fue en vano… eres tú y estas aquí – Dijo llevándose las manos de la chica a los labios para depositar un beso en estas, un beso delicado y lento.

- Tal vez pienses que estoy loca por lo que voy a decirte pero yo… yo también siento que te amo y es algo apresurado asegurarlo como dices, no lo sé, es algo extraño que se despertó dentro de mi pecho y si es amor entonces yo quiero que sea verdadero, que nos comprometamos a hacerlo crecer, a mantenerlo vivo y que cada día sea mejor… si nos alejamos prométeme que siempre pensaras en mí, que me escribirás, que estaré en tu corazón en todo momento… ¿Soy una tonta al pedir todo esto verdad? – Preguntó apenada bajando la mirada.

- No, no lo eres Vicky… yo deseo que tú hagas lo mismo y te prometo que además iré a visitarte cada vez que pueda, estoy seguro que mi padre no podrá inconvenientes para ello y también que estará feliz cuando se entere… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Piensas decírselo ahora? – Preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa.

- ¡Claro! Esta felicidad es demasiado grande para ocultarla Vicky… también quiero hablar con tu mamá para que nos de su permiso, quiero hacer las cosas como se debe preciosa… así me lo enseñó mi padre y hoy más que nunca me gustaría seguir sus consejos – Contestó mirándola a los ojos mientras la tomaba de las manos.

- Comprendo… pero yo pensaba que tal vez debíamos esperar un poco, no sé… para que ellos no pensara que esto es demasiado apresurado, solo llevamos dos días conociéndonos y puede que no lo tomen tan a la ligera, mi mamá me cuida mucho Trevor y estoy segura que ella sabe que tus intenciones son buenas… pero me gustaría que me dieras un poco de tiempo, para ir planteándole la situación ¿Te parece? – Inquirió mostrando en sus ojos el temor.

- Yo haré lo que tú desees Vicky… si te sientes más cómoda así, por mí no hay problema, pero quiero que sepas que si deseas que se lo hagamos saber hoy mismo lo haremos princesa – Mencionó con seguridad tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

Ella asintió en silencio mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada, él se acercó un poco más para darle un beso en la frente sintiendo ese leve temblor que la recorrió, se separó muy despacio para mirarla a los ojos, acariciando su nariz con la de ella para hacerla sentir tranquila mientras le sonreía, la chica llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de él dejándose llenar de esa sensación de seguridad y calidez que Trevor le brindaba, sus miradas se anclaron la una en la otra y segundos después sus bocas se unían de nuevo en un hermoso y delicado beso que los envolvió en una especie de sueño donde solo existían ellos dos.

La risas se dejaban escuchar en todo el lugar, lo que ella pensó que sería una completa tortura a su estabilidad emocional se convirtió en un momento realmente agradable, Terry había cumplido su palabra de portarse como un caballero y en ningún momento insinuó algo con respecto a lo sucedido la tarde del día anterior, era como si hubiese olvida el episodio y eso a ella la verdad la desconcertaba, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o frustrada por ello, pero allí estaba de nuevo Terruce Grandchester jugando con sus emociones y pensamientos a su antojo, justo como hacía en su época del colegio cuando sus sonrisas y sus miradas la llevaban a través de estados de ánimos que nunca pensó vivir… y sin embargo junto a él eran parte de su día a día, había olvidado el poder que tenían sus ojos, sus sonrisas, el tono de su voz, que ahora era más grave dándole de este modo un nuevo toque de misterio y magnetismo, cada vez que se la quedaba mirando por algo ella sentía que se perdía en ese mar azul e intenso, sus piernas temblaban y sus manos también, su respiración cambiaba, en ocasiones se sentía como una tonta pues él se veía tan relajado, tan casual, como si estar junto a ella después de tantos años fuese lo más normal de este mundo.

- Entonces tu amiga Annie al fin le puso las cartas sobre la mesa a Cornwall... debo confesar que jamás imaginé a una chica como ella abandonando al elegante, siempre pensé que Annie no podía concebir una vida lejos de Archie - Mencionó Terry sorprendido al enterarse que la castaña había terminado la relación al ver que el ahora cabeza de la familia Andley, tardaba demasiado en proponerle matrimonio, alegando sus deseos de cumplir antes con sus compromisos académicos.

- En realidad Annie es una chica muy fuerte y decidida Terry, no la veas como una sumisa, puede que antes lo hubiese sido pero cuando llego a la mayoría de edad y entró a la universidad aun en contra de los deseos de su madre, logró independizarse y hacerse de un carácter propio... pero igual no consiguió vivir lejos de Archie y no porque ella fuese quien lo buscara, todo lo contrario, después de unos meses de haber roto con Archie ella empezó a ser cortejada por varios chicos, todos de buena familia y excelentes prospectos que recibieron la aprobación de sus padres, pero solo uno de ellos logró llamar la atención de mi hermana... era un chico apuesto, elegante y muy gentil, acababa de llegar de Turquía, hablaba varios idiomas a la perfección, sería el sucesor de su padre en los negocios que este tenía... - La rubia fue interrumpida por Terry.

- Creo que más que cautivar a Annie te cautivó a ti - Mencionó intentando sonar impersonal pero la nota de celos en su voz fue imposible de ocultar.

- ¿Celos? - Inquirió divertida mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? ¡Por favor, Candy eso es ridículo! Sentir celos de un maniquí de aparador con cualidades increíbles según ustedes, seguramente era tan aburrido que no dudo terminarías quedándote dormida después de una hora de estar hablando con él... lo siento pero hace falta mucho más que eso para provocar celos en alguien como yo... la verdad nunca he sentido celos de nadie... - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió con una sonora carcajada - ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? - Preguntó levantando una ceja.

- ¡Eres un gran mentiroso Terruce Grandchester! Por supuesto que has sentido celos de alguien... no creo que tenga que recordarte como te ponías cada vez que te hablaba de Anthony en el colegio... empezabas a echar fuego por los ojos, fruncía el ceño así... además apretabas los puños de este modo - Se colocó de la postura que adoptaba Terry.

- ¿Te crees muy graciosa verdad pecosa? - Inquirió mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

Ella dejó ver una amplia sonrisa mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura sintiéndose triunfadora al comprobar que al fin le había ganado una a Terry, le entregó el tazón con las claras a punto de nieve que había sobrado después de adornar el pastel, había quedado realmente hermoso y provocativo, el castaño dejó ver media sonrisa cuando una idea le cruzó por la cabeza teniendo el tazón en sus manos, acortó la distancia con rapidez amarando a Candy entre sus brazos y le llenó la cara de nevado tomándola por sorpresa.

- ¡Terry estás loco! - Exclamó con la cara completamente blanca.

- Luces hermosa pecosa - Expuso con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Así? Pues ya verás cómo lucirás tú como te atrape - Dijo corriendo tras él por la cocina.

Él se burlaba descaradamente de los intentos de ella por atraparlo, corriendo de un lado a otro, dándole oportunidad para tenerlo cerca y después saltando para alejarse de las manos de ella, Candy comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de Terry, sus ojos captaron el frasco que contenía la harina de trigo y sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó entre sus manos para lanzarle el contenido encima al castaño, dejándole la cara y parte de su cabello completamente blanco, la sonrisa en la cara de Terry se congeló pero en cambio ella dejo libre una carcajada sonora que retumbo en el lugar.

- Luces realmente apuesto Terruce – Expuso mientras reía.

Él empezó a toser quitándose la harina de la cara y el cabello, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más fuerte tosía y su rostro aún bajo la capa de harina se podía notar que era pintado de un tono carmín, ella reía sin hacerle caso pues era absurdo que se estuviese ahogando solo por un poco de harina, a menos que fuese… ¿Alérgico? Pero él en ningún momento había mostrado rechazo por este material y había estado trabajando toda la mañana con él, así que era imposible… aunque una cosa era trabajar a distancia y la otra tenerlo cubriéndole la cara y las vías respiratorias, mientras ella pensaba eso Terry estaba luchando para llenar sus pulmones de aire pero no lo conseguía, Candy se acercó hasta él realmente asustada.

- ¿Terry que tienes? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Dime algo! – Pedía mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el pecho para relajarlo y ayudarlo a respirar.

- ¡Justo así te quería atrapar! – Exclamó amarrándola entre sus brazos.

- ¡Terry eres un tramposo! ¡Me asustaste, no puedes jugar con cosas así! – Gritaba tratando de zafarse pero los brazos de él parecían estar hechos de piedra.

- No soy un tramposo, soy actor – Expuso levantando la ceja – Y usted fue la que empezó con ese golpe bajo hablándome de su amiguito Anthony… y burlándose de mí, así que no te hagas la inocente ahora – Mencionó apretando más los brazos en torno a ella para que no escapase.

- Tú dijiste que nunca había sentido celos de nadie y yo solo te recordé que si lo habías hecho, nada más… después empezaste con este juego que demás está decir es muy infantil… - Decía pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de Terry se detuvo cuidando sus palabras.

- No fui el único…tú también contribuiste pecosa, me sacaste las canas que no me ha sacado Trevor… así que deberás pagar por ello, a ver ¿Qué propones para resarcir el daño? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te parece una buena surra por andar de atrevido? – Contestó con otra pregunta.

- Yo pensaba ser más benévolo contigo pero si es lo que deseas… después no quiero escuchar que te quejes o que no puedes sentarte – Dijo en tono casual, soltándola un instante para después tomarla en brazos y colocársela en el hombro con asombrosa facilidad.

- ¡No estoy hablando de mí, sino de ti! ¡Terry bájame ahora mismo! ¡No, no, no! – Gritaba viendo que este se dirigía hacia el sofá del salón. – Estoy hablando en serio, bájame enseguida – Pronunció intentando sonar realmente seria, pero la verdad era que estaba temblando – No te atreverás a hacerlo… Terry esto no es un juego – Expuso aliviada sintiendo que él la bajaba.

- No, no lo es pecosa… pero igual mereces un castigo, a menos que me ofrezca algo más – Indicó colocándola en el piso frente a él y mirándola con intensidad.

- No tengo nada que ofrecerte – Mencionó sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza y sus piernas temblaban ante la mirada de él.

- En realidad tienes mucho para ofrecerme Candy… tienes todo para ofrecerme – Susurró mientras su mirada se fundía en la esmeralda de ella y sin poder evitarlo se posó en sus labios que se le mostraban realmente tentadores, respiro profundamente para continuar – Pero en este momento me conformaría con un beso… me debes un beso pecosa y me encantaría recibirlo ahora mismo – Agregó con una hermosa sonrisa al ver como ella se sorprendía.

- Pero… yo… - Intentó protestar pero él la calló llevando un dedo hasta sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella para tomar su boca - ¡Espera! Está bien te daré un beso… pero, debes cerrar los ojos – Dijo y él la miro desconcertado – Es que… no puedo hacerlo si estas mirándome… me da vergüenza, así que cierra los ojos – Le indicó mirándolo.

Él sentía su corazón latir lenta y casi dolorosamente golpeando contra sus costillas, intentó descubrir algo que le dijese que Candy estaba mintiendo pero su mirada era clara y brillante, dejó ver una sonrisa mucho más amplia y cerró los ojos. La rubia liberó un suspiro ante la imagen de Terry, era simplemente maravilloso, su rostro era tan hermoso y masculino… los años habían pasado por él, pero solo para hacerlo más atractivo; cuando su mirada se posó en sus labios, se vio realmente tentada a darle eso que él pedía, pero un temblor que recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar en lo que sería sentirlo la llenó de miedo, pues no sabía hasta donde podía dejarse llevar por esta fuerza avasalladora que tenía sobre ella; por lo que comprobando que él tenía los ojos cerrados apenas se acercó a los labios del chico rozándolos con su aliento y después subió hasta su frente para depositarle un beso en esta y salir disparada hacia las escaleras e intentar llegar antes que él para encerrarse en su habitación.

- ¡Pecosa tramposa! ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó abriendo los ojos y corriendo tras ella, antes que Candy pudiese poner un pie en el tercer escalón Terry la había tomado por la cintura como si fuese una muñeca de trapo haciéndola casi volar – Piensas escaparte tan fácilmente, de verdad te crees muy ágil pecosa, pues te demostrare lo contrario – Indicó pegándola a su cuerpo, estremeciéndose ambos ante ese contacto que hizo que sus corazones se disparase.

- Voy a gritar si no me sueltas – Lo amenazó luchando contra él, aunque su cuerpo deseaba por todos los medios rendirse.

- Puedes hacerlo… no hay un alma en kilómetros, bueno solo Vicky y Trevor… tal vez te daría igual que ellos se enteraran que eres una vil tramposa y mentirosa… que jugó con mis ilusiones – Dijo mientras sonreía hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de la rubia y embriagándose de su perfume, ese que seguía embrujándolo.

- ¡Tus ilusiones! No me hagas reír Terruce… eres un aprovechado, eso descubriría tu hijo… que te aprovechas de las mujeres inocentes y desvalidas – Expuso ella sin dejar de forcejear.

- ¡Inocente y desvalida tú! Eso debe ser un chiste… si pareces una yegua salvaje – Mencionó tomándola por la cintura para hacerla quedar frente a él.

- ¡Y ahora me insultas llamándome animal! Pues tú eres… eres… un arrogante, malcriado… - Pronunciaba cuando él la detuvo.

- ¡Exacto pecosa! Sigo siendo el mismo arrogante y malcriado del cual te enamoraste y tú sigues siendo la misma hermosa y dulce chica que sanó las heridas que llevaba en el corazón, que me hizo sentir lo que era ser amado en verdad por quien era realmente, fuiste tú Candy quien me mostró lo que era el amor, fue por ti por quien quise ser alguien mejor, siempre mejor… para ser digno de una persona tan extraordinaria como tú y aunque no seas perfecta y puedas cometer muchos errores o no todo el mundo, ni yo podamos comprender a veces tu manera de proceder y hasta nos vueltas locos de felicidad o de rabia… jamás podremos olvidarte, yo nunca lo hice pecosa, no te olvide un solo instante durante estos diecinueve años y sé que no podré hacerlo nunca, si te marchas mañana o pasado y nos alejamos de nuevo sé que jamás lograré sacarte de mi corazón ni de mis pensamientos, tampoco de mi piel… estas en cada poro, en cada parte de mí… y te amo… te amo como no he amado a nadie en toda mi vida – Expresó con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas, al fin le había dejado ver todo eso que llevaba por dentro, se sentía liberado y feliz por haberlo hecho, solo esperaba que ella no fuese a huir de nuevo – Seguimos siendo los mismos Candy… yo te sigo amando igual que ayer, todos estos años te llevé aquí, dentro de mí, yo te llevo en cada latido de mi corazón Candy, estas en mis sueños y quiero que seas parte de mi realidad… que al fin estés junto a mí, necesito tu amor… recuperemos este amor, podemos hacerlo, si lo queremos podemos hacerlo, si estamos juntos todo es posible… - Decía cuando ella dejó libre un sollozo cargado de sentimiento.

- Terry… yo… no sé… no sé qué decir – Expresó llorando.

- Di que sí… di que te quieres quedar conmigo, dime que si pecosa y te juro por Dios que no pasara un solo día en el cual no te llene de amor, dime que me amas igual que ayer… y si no lo haces entonces dame la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Ya lo hiciste… lo hiciste Terry, solo te bastaron dos días para robarme el corazón otra vez, para adueñarte de mis pensamientos, de mi alma… la verdad es que yo nunca dejé de amarte y fue eso lo que me impidió abrirle mi corazón a otro hombre, de manera consciente o no siempre terminaba comparándolos contigo y es que era imposible no hacerlo ¿Cómo conformarme con tener un amor a medias cuando yo había tenido uno completo y maravilloso? No quería dañar la imagen del amor que tú me habías dejado entregándome a alguien más por compromiso, o por soledad o por lo que la sociedad dijese, nunca pensé que estaba condenándome por quedarme sola… lo hubiese hecho si por el contrario aceptaba lo que la mayoría deseaban que hiciera, solo porque así lo dictaba el deber ser… nunca fui de las que se dejó llevar por el común, lo sabes… pero tampoco podía soñar con esto, con encontrarte otra vez y tener una oportunidad pues eso solo me hacía sufrir aún más… y ahora que estoy aquí frente a ti y escuchándote no puedo evitar llenarme de miedo, por favor dime que es verdad, que no es un sueño y te quedaras conmigo para siempre, dímelo Terry – Suplicó rodeando la cintura del castaño con sus manos y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él sintiendo el latir emocionado de su corazón.

- Te amo y te amare para siempre, ya nada me separara de ti Candy… nada – Dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y bajando muy despacio para besarla, se detuvo a un suspiro de sus labios dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa ante la imagen de su pecosa sintiendo el pecho hinchado de felicidad, sus ojos buscaron el gran reloj de pared ubicado en el salón para confirmar que esta vez nadie llegase a interrumpirlos, ella siguió la mirada de Terry y también dejó ver una sonrisa, la de él se hizo más amplia mientras rozaba muy despacio los labios de la rubia – Tenemos exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos antes que los chicos lleguen, pecosa… ¿Qué dices? ¿Subimos o lo hacemos aquí? – Preguntó con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamó ella asombrada por la osadía de él, sonrojándose ferozmente - ¿Qué me pides que hagamos? – Preguntó mirándolo asombrada.

- Hablaba de lavarnos el rostro… ¿O se te ha olvidado que estamos hechos un desastre? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos divertido ante la reacción de ella.

- ¿Lavarnos el rostro? ¡Ah eso! Lo había olvidado – Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡Si eso! ¿Acaso estabas pensando en algo más? - Interrogó en un susurro mientras le acariciaba la cintura y la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? ¡No, claro que no! – Respondió con rapidez – Pero tienes razón… será mejor que lo hagamos aquí abajo y así limpiamos todo este desastre – Puntualizó encaminándose hacia la cocina siendo seguida por él.

- Me parece perfecto… entonces lo hacemos aquí abajo – Susurró de nuevo en su oído haciéndola estremecer al tiempo que le acariciaba los brazos.

- Terry ya deja de jugar… por favor – Le advirtió con la voz ronca.

Él dejo libre una carcajada que retumbo en todo el lugar y a ella la lleno de felicidad, una felicidad que hacía muchos años no sentía, se detuvo frente al lavaplatos y abrió la llave, pero él la cerró antes que ella pudiese tomar agua para lavar su rostro, la tomó por la cintura volviéndola para mirarla a los ojos mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó desconcertada.

- Olvidábamos algo mucho más importante pecosa… algo que llevo años deseando – Susurró mientras bajaba muy despacio para acariciar con sus labios lo de ella.

Candy dejo libre un suspiro ante el contacto y entrecerró los ojos perdiéndose en esa imagen de Terry, él podía ser tan seductor, tan atrayente, el poder de su mirada la atrapaba dejándola sin salida y la verdad… era que nunca desearía salir de esos ojos que habían sido los protagonistas de muchos de sus sueños, el aliento de Terry contra sus labios era embriagador, delicioso, él aun no la besaba y ya ella se sentía volar entre nubes. El castaño al ver la completa rendición de su pecosa, cerró un poco más sus brazos en torno a ella pegándola a su cuerpo sintiéndola temblar y temblando junto con ella, sus bocas se unieron al fin entregándose a ese beso que tantos años había esperado para ser liberado, primeros sus labios se rozaban con suavidad, presionando y a momentos él abría la boca muy despacio para impregnar de su humedad y su tibieza los labios de Candy, dibujando con su lengua el contorno de estos, luego comenzó a succionarlos con una suavidad que le arranco más de un suspiro a ella, quien al sentir los avances de Terry solo pudo aferrarse a la nuca masculina y enredar sus dedos en el sedoso y espeso cabello castaño, él dejó libre un gemido al sentir las caricias de ella y en un movimiento rápido la tomó por la cintura elevándola por los aires, Candy en un movimiento intuitivo se sujetó de los hombros de él y cerró sus piernas a su alrededor para evitar caerse mientras Terry se encaminaba hacia el sofá para tener una posición más cómoda, sabía que debía ir de despacio con ella, pero no podía controlar este deseo que se estaba adueñando de todo su ser y amenazaba con desbordarlo de un momento a otro, su cuerpo temblaba al igual que el de ella, muy despacio deposito a Candy en el amplio y cómodo mueble mientras él sin perder tiempo se colocó encima de ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo pero sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella para no hacerla consciente del efecto que sus caricias y sus besos tímidos y deliciosos estaban provocando en él.

- Terry amor… amor… - Susurraba Candy rozando sus labios una y otra vez con los del castaño.

- Te amo pecosa… eres hermosa mi vida, eres perfecta Candy… necesito tener más de ti – Dijo en el mismo tono que ella para después abrirse espacio con sus labios y lengua en la boca de Candy, dejando libre un gemido cuando ella le dio ese espacio que él pedía.

Él entró a su boca tomándola en un beso voraz y cargado de pasión, uno que los hizo gemir a ambos, así como ser recorridos por un fuerte temblor que estalló en un lugar recóndito dentro de sus cuerpos, Candy sintió que un calor intenso comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo y en lugar de asustarla la lleno de satisfacción, sus manos abandonaron la nuca de Terry y bajaron hasta su espalda delineando con sus dedos cada musculo, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba… ese mismo que la recorría a ella y se intensificó cuando las manos de Terry viajaron hasta sus piernas y comenzaron a rozarlas con suavidad por encima de la tela de su vestido, haciéndola estremecer. Él sentía que la sangre en su cuerpo cantaba y bailaba llenándolo de felicidad, que todo a su alrededor se iluminaba mientras se perdían esas sensaciones que estaba descubriendo en su pecosa, aunque ya antes había estado con mujeres, más ninguna lo hizo sentir como lo estaba haciendo Candy en este momento, ante de conocerla hubieron muchas, después de ella solo alguna que otra que calmara sus necesidades de hombre, pero ni por asomo se acercaron a esto que Candy estaba despertando en su cuerpo, estas ansias, ni cuanto adolescente se había excitado con tanta rapidez, ya no era un niño era verdad, pero justo ahora esta mujer lo hacía sentir como de quince años, lo hacía temblar y gemir con un simple roce de sus manos o sus senos que estaba aprisionados contra su pecho, incluso con ese tímido roce de su lengua lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Terry… espera… Terry espera por favor – Susurraba ella entre jadeos mientras él le besaba el cuello al sentir como el castaño comenzaba a subir la tela de su vestido.

- Candy no me pidas que me detenga… no ahora por favor… no tienes idea de cuánto he deseado tenerte así, te necesito ahora… - Decía sin dejar de besarla, viajando hasta su oído para hacer círculos con su lengua en ese lugar que latía desesperado.

- Pero ahora no puede ser… no en este momento, ni en este lugar… - Expuso ella intentando que entrara en razón, lo deseaba hasta delirar también pero ahora no podían.

- Tienes razón… tienes razón pecosa, subamos a mi habitación… allí estaremos cómodos y tendremos más privacidad – Sugirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Terry, yo… yo… amor también me estoy muriendo de deseo, de entregarme a ti por completo, lo he soñado durante tanto tiempo mi vida… pero… lo había imaginado de otra manera, menos apresurado, que fuese algo especial – Explicó mirándolo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el cabello e intentaba sonreír – Sé que a estas alturas de mi vida es algo… estúpido pensar así, pero de verdad deseo que sea… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Candy… perdóname amor, perdóname por favor… soy un torpe, solo me dejé cegar por mi deseo dando por sentado que tú tendrías mi misma necesidad… y he olvidado que aun sigues... - Esta vez fue ella quien lo detuvo.

- Y la tengo Terry… créeme amor la tengo, pero esta será mi… mi primera vez y solo deseaba que fuese como siempre soñé, ahora más que puede ser con el hombre a quien siempre soñé entregarle mi virtud, mi alma… mi vida – Susurró con la mirada brillante perdiéndose en el azul intenso que la hechizaba.

- También es mi sueño mi amor, mi adorable pecosa… serás mía y yo seré digno de ese honor, te amare como siempre soñamos y no será con prisas o por locos arrebatos, será con paciencia, con amor y ternura, te prometo cuidarte y entregarte el cielo Candy – Mencionó depositando un beso tierno en sus labios mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Puede ser esta noche… cuando los chicos se duerman, conociéndote como te conozco sé que no es fácil para ti brindarme tanta paciencia, siempre querías las cosas rápido y sin excusas… yo también te amo y me entregare a ti sin límites Terry… solo dame unas horas para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado y lo que pasara entre nosotros mi adorable rebelde – Indicó con una hermosa sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- Te daré todo el tiempo que desees Candy… pero no será esta noche… contigo siempre quise hacer las cosas bien y eso no ha cambiado con los años, así que solo serás mi mujer cuando estemos casados… cásate conmigo Candy, dame la dicha de tenerte entre mis brazos como mi esposa, como mi dueña y señora… cásate conmigo – Le pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ella no podía hablar pues la emoción que embargaba su pecho era demasiado grande, apenas si podía respirar, unas lágrimas se hicieron presentes mientras una hermosa sonrisa afloraba en sus labios y el corazón le latía con rapidez haciéndola sentir viva, dejó caer una lluvia de besos sobre los labios de Terry quien estaba a la espera de una respuesta de sus labios y solo recibió esto que lo emocionó como nada en el mundo.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – Preguntó con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

- No… es un millón de si, estaría loca si no acepto Terry – Expresó riendo llena de felicidad.

Él la besó con pasión, sintiendo que la alegría que lo colmaba era demasiado grande para contenerla dentro de sí, unas lágrimas se hicieron presentes mezclándose con las de ellas, así como sus risas que llenaban todo el lugar, se había olvidado del tiempo y cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse se levantaron con rapidez sentándose en el sofá y acomodando lo mejor posible sus ropas, ya era muy tarde para hacer algo con sus apariencias.

- Padre, Candy… ya regresamos – Anunció Trevor quien entraba tomado de la mano con Vicky y al mirar en el estado que se encontraba el castaño y la rubia no pudo evitar preguntar - ¿Qué les sucedió? – Mientras los detallaba.

- Es que… lo que pasó fue… - Intentaba Candy.

- Tuvimos un pequeño accidente… pero logramos cumplir con la tarea, bueno… yo creo que lo mejor será que subamos a prepararnos para la cena – Contestó Terry luchando por no demostrar los nervios, se sentía como un adolescente que había sido encontrado en una travesura, no se atrevía a mirar a los chicos a los ojos.

- Si… creo que es lo mejor… Vicky hija ¿Me acompañas? – Le preguntó Candy a la chica viendo la mirada desconcertada de esta.

- Sera mejor que me quede a ordenar un poco todo esto – Dijo Trevor fijándose en el desorden en la cocina y después viéndolos a ellos.

- No te preocupes por ello… lo haremos nosotros, seguro deben estar cansados ¿Por qué no sube un rato y se preparan mientras Candy y yo limpiamos esto? – Propuso el castaño.

- Eso… si, eso deben hacer, sube mi vida y te alcanzo enseguida… - Le indicó la rubia.

- Bien… - Respondió la chica sin saber que más decir, mientras sonreía.

- Si necesitan ayuda nos avisan – Señaló Trevor mirando a su padre a los ojos – Te quedan muy bien las canas padre – Agregó encaminándose hacia las escaleras mientras sonreía.

- Estaremos bien… y podemos probar a ver si a ti también te lucirán las canas – Expuso el castaño amenazando al chico con el tarro de harina.

Este corrió junto a Vicky mientras reía abiertamente subiendo las escaleras, al llegar al pasillo la joven se detuvo en seco sorprendiendo a su novio quien se volvió a mirarla desconcertado, ella se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que hiciese silencio y con pisadas suaves se acercó de nuevo a las escaleras, asomándose apenas consiguió ver como Terry parecía susurrarle algo a Candy, la tomaba por la cintura y le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios al cual su madre respondía con la misma entrega que él. Vicky se llevó una mano a la boca para suprimir un grito de felicidad al ver la escena.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Susurró emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

- Yo también… nunca había visto a mi padre sonreír ni mirar a nadie como lo hace con tu mamá, desde la actitud de ambos ayer pude notar que algo pasaba entre ellos – Mencionó observando la felicidad que desbordaba su padre.

- ¿Eso te molesta? – Preguntó Vicky al ver que él no se emocionaba como ella.

- No… no Vicky, por el contrario me siento feliz por ambos… creo que es justo que tengan esta oportunidad y sepan aprovecharla, solo que ahora seremos hermanastros – Expuso con cara de congoja mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

- Es verdad – Dijo ella con un puchero – No… no, seremos algo mejor, seremos novios y tú tendrás una mamá y yo un papá – Agregó dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa.

Él asintió mostrando una igual y después le dio un par de besos, se miraron con complicidad para terminar alejándose y dándoles privacidad, sintiéndose ambos felices por ellos.

Esa noche fue realmente maravillosa para todos y llena de confesiones pues Candy y Terry habían acordado contarles a sus hijos sobre su decisión de casarse, ellos querían hacerlo lo antes posible y no solo por el hecho que añoraban entregarse, sino porque ya habían dejado ir diecinueve años de su vida, de los cuales no se arrepentían, habían encontrado a dos de los mejores motivos de estas, quienes los habían llenado haciéndoles olvidar el dolor y la soledad de encontrarse separados. Pero no fueron los únicos en anunciar su unión, los chicos al ver que sus padres les habían contado sobre sus planes también hicieron de su conocimiento su noviazgo, Vicky era quien más nerviosa estaba pero gracias al apoyo de Trevor, su amor y devoción la chica se llenó de valor para hacerlos participe de esta maravillosa noticia; sus padres solo dejaron ver una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus mirada.

- Ya lo sospechábamos, se les notaba muy felices cuando llegaron esta tarde – Comentó Terry haciendo que un leve carmín se adueñara de las mejillas de la chica y de su hijo también quien supo disimularlo muy bien – La verdad estamos felices por ambos y el hecho que Candy y yo hallamos decidido casarnos no debe interferir en nada en su relación… todo quedara en familia – Expuso sonriente el castaño mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia.

- Para que nuestra felicidad sea completa ustedes también deben ser dichosos y si estar junto hace que lo sean pues cuentan con nuestra aprobación, siempre desearemos lo mejor para ustedes y nada cambiara, por nuestra boda… estar enamorados es maravillosos, nos hace sentir vivos y plenos, no se cohíban por lo que lo demás piensen o digan, lo que realmente importar es aquello que ustedes desean con el alma y el corazón – Mencionó la rubia mirándolos a los ojos, se puso de pie acercándose hasta ellos para darles un beso y un abrazo.

Los chicos estaban realmente emocionados pues aunque creían casi seguro que sus padres no se opondrían a su relación, ver como ambos lo habían tomado era maravilloso y les quitaba ese peso de encima de la incertidumbre; Candy y Terry también estaban felices por el hecho que los chicos aceptasen su relación y su decisión de casarse. Llego la hora de cantar el cumpleaños y los jóvenes se emocionaron mucho más al ver el hermoso pastel que sus padres les habían preparado, en realidad era mucho para solo cuatro personas, pero lucía realmente provocativo, entre risas, abrazos y deseos se dio el momento, casi era medianoche cuando decidieron subir a sus habitaciones para descansar, habían decidido regresar al día siguiente, primero visitarían la cabaña de Albert para que Vicky conociese su regalo y después saldrían rumbo a Chicago pues Terry deseaba ir hasta la casa de la señorita Pony y la hermana María para pedir la mano de la rubia, las mujeres apenas si se movían por lo avanzada de su edad, pero tenían la misma jovialidad que percibiese el castaño cuando pisó por primera vez ese lugar cuando apenas era un chico.

También le enviaron un telegrama a Albert para que estuviese presente en la boda que se llevó a cabo quince días después en un hermoso paraje frente al lago Michigan cerca del Hogar de Pony, a esta asistieron los más allegados a los contrayentes, fue la mañana más hermosa de todas sus vidas, el sol brillaba en lo alto, las aguas cristalinas del lago se mecían de un lugar a otro creando una hermosa melodía, el aire fresco a pesar de estar a finales de invierno, el canto de los pájaros, todo era perfecto y mágico. La ceremonia fue sencilla y muy emotiva, haciendo que más de uno dejara libre un par de lágrimas cuando intercambiaron votos, sobre todo las mujeres que sabían cuan fuerte y especial era este amor que había permanecido intacto a través de los años y la distancia; el beso que sello ese pacto que acababan de hacer fue celebrado con vítores, aplausos y exclamaciones de felicidad por parte de todos los presentes allí. Después del acto religioso vino el civil y terminaron con un delicioso almuerzo, la celebración se extendió hasta las últimas horas de la tarde, cuando el auto que los llevaría hasta la estación de trenes partió de este lugar, era bañado por las luces doradas y naranjas, que los llenaban de calidez.

Al día siguiente se encontraban juntos frente a la cabaña de Terry en cumbre Grandchester, habían decidido pasar su luna de miel en este lugar, este que había sido el lugar de su reencuentro, ese que les permitió soñar de nuevo con una vida juntos, así que justo aquí la empezarían. El castaño detuvo el automóvil y camino hasta ella para ayudarla a bajar, antes que ella diese un paso para entrar él la tomó en brazos y atravesó la puerta de esta manera. Candy le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba los hombros y sonreía llena de felicidad, lo miro a los ojos y lo besó de nuevo.

- Bienvenida a su nueva casa señora Grandchester – Expresó emocionado, una vez dentro.

- Gracias Terry… todo esto es tan especial, te amo tanto mi vida… eres mi mayor sueño – Susurró contra los labios de él perdiéndose en la mirada zafiro.

De este modo se encaminaron hasta la habitación principal que ahora compartirían como marido y mujer, ambos se sentían tan felices y llenos de luz y esperanzas, por esta nueva vida juntos y todo lo que ella le deparaba, cuando llegaron a la habitación él la deposito muy despacio en la enorme cama en el centro de esta y aunque Candy también lo deseaba desesperadamente no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, intentó disimularlo, pero sus ojos no pudieron engañar al castaño.

- Terry… creo que antes deberíamos comer algo… o darnos una ducha – Sugirió colocándole las manos en el pecho mientras lo miraba.

- ¿Tienes hambre pecosa? – Preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Si… ¿Tú no? – Inquirió ella tratando de parecer casual.

- Estoy famélico mi vida… me estoy muriendo por saciar las ansias que me consumen – Susurró con la voz ronca mientras le acariciaba las caderas en un movimiento sugerente.

- ¡Oh! – Pronunció ella sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza.

- Oh… - Respondió él mientras la besaba lentamente en los labios – Voy a bajar para buscar las maletas y algo de comer mientras preparas la tina ¿Te parece? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, queriendo con esto llenarla de confianza.

Ella solo asintió el silencio mostrándole una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar sus nervios, el castaño le dio otro beso en los labios, apenas un roce y salió de la habitación dejándola hecha un torbellino de emociones, pasó algunos segundos allí tendida sobre ella inmensa y cómoda cama mientras admiraba el techo de madera, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y supo que Terry había salido por su equipaje, de un brinco se colocó de pie al sentir el temblor que la recorría completa, consciente de lo que pasaría entre ellos en cuanto él estuviese de regreso. Se encaminó hacia el baño… y un sonrojo se extendió por su rostro al recordar lo que él le había pedido, tal vez era muy pronto para que ellos compartiesen en tal grado de intimidad – Pensó, pero de inmediato movió la cabeza - ¡Por Dios Candy! Ahora son marido y mujer… él será tu dueño a partir de esta noche, que tonterías dices, pareces una chiquilla y no una mujer de treinta y tres años – Se regañó mientras abría el grifo para dejar que la bañera se llenara, coloco unas esencias que encontró en los gabinetes, después de eso se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación sentándose al borde de la cama, pero los nervios la invadieron de nuevo así que salió hacia el baño otra vez, sin pensarlo mucho se despojó de su ropa y se colocó una gruesa bata de paño que debía ser de Terry, miro su reflejo en el espejo notando el hermoso brillo que hacia resaltar el verde de sus ojos.

- Me hiciste trampa pecosa – Mencionó Terry parado en el umbral de la puerta observándola. Ella se sobresaltó volviéndose a mirarlo – Yo deseaba ser quien te desvistiera esta noche, poder hacerlo mientras besaba cada espacio de tu piel que descubría – Agregó acercándose hasta ella.

- Yo… yo, solo quise estar más cómoda… igual aun continuo vestida – Susurró apenada.

- Se podría decir que sí, pero aun así tienes ventajas… creo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto – Dijo para después dejar caer el abrigo que llevaba a un lado, seguidamente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, pero se detuvo extendiéndole la mano – Me ayudas pecosa – Pidió mirándola a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Ella asintió en silencio y se acercó a él, muy despacio comenzó a deshojar los botones de la camisa de su esposo, abriéndola por completo y maravillándose ante el pecho fuerte y extraordinario de Terry, sus manos trémulas viajaron hasta este sintiendo ese calor que lo recorría a él también, provocando que un gemido se escapara de sus bocas ante ese primer contacto, el castaño buscó los labios de la rubia para dejar caer en estos una lluvia de besos húmedos, lentos y cálidos. Instó a Candy para que también lo despojase de su pantalón y ella no podía resistir el deseo que la estaba volviendo loca así que sin pensarlo dos veces retiró el cinturón dejándolo caer junto con el abrigo, para después abrir el botón y comenzar a bajar con suavidad la tela, cuando sintió que esta había quedado hecha un montón a sus pies el corazón salto con fuerza dentro de su pecho y una ola de calor la recorrió. Él por su parte llevó sus manos hasta el nudo de la bata que Candy llevaba y lo deshizo con lentitud para abrirla y llevar sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, acariciándola con sutileza, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pieles desnudas se rozaran, la rubia dejó libre un gemido dentro de su boca y se aferró a la nuca de él, mientras temblaba así como lo hacia él, Terry le indicó con un movimiento que relajara los brazos para despojarla completamente de la bata y ella accedió consciente de lo expuesta que quedaba delante de él, sus miradas ancladas una en la otra se separaron para recorrer sus cuerpos desnudos y el deseo los golpeó con mucha más fuerza, el calor se volvió un fuego intenso, sus bocas se buscaron uniéndose en un beso extraordinario y completo que los elevó.

- Eres tan hermosa Candy… mi ángel, mi hermoso ángel – Susurró contra los labios de la chica.

- Todavía no puedo creer que te tenga junto a mí, que seas mío Terry – Expresó ella con la voz ronca por las emociones que bailaban en su cuerpo.

Él dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sus ojos captaron el reflejo de ambos en el espejo y pudo ver con claridad que era eso que siempre supo le hacía falta para estar completo, era ella… era Candy, con suavidad la giró para quedar los dos frente al espejo. Ella se sonrojó un poco al ver sus senos desnudos… en realidad al observar que ambos estaban desnudos, bajo la mirada para esconder su sonrojo, pero Terry se lo impidió, tomándola de la barbilla le hizo subir la cara y atrapó con su mirada la de ella.

- Seguimos siendo los mismos pecosa… no hemos cambiado y tampoco lo ha hecho este sentimiento que compartimos, por el contrario creo que los años lo han hecho más fuerte… tú eres todo lo que desee en la vida Candy… eres todo – Expresó con convicción mirándola a través del espejo, mientras le acariciaba la cintura con una mano y la que sostenía su barbilla se deslizaba por su cuello en una caricia tan sutil que la hizo suspirar.

- Te amo Terry… te amo tanto, quiero quedarme para siempre contigo, toda la vida – Dijo con la voz ronca por las lágrimas de felicidad que se agolpaban en su garganta.

Él la giro quedando uno frente al otro y bajó muy despacio para tomar sus labios en un beso profundo y cargado de pasión, pero sobre todo de amor, sentían que sus cuerpos se elevaban llevados por este sentimiento; un minuto después él la conducía hacia la bañera introduciéndose con ella en esta, quien ya no se sentía nerviosa o asustada, ahora solo sentía ese amor que Terry le profesaba, él la colocó encima de su cuerpo sentándola a ahorcajadas, acariciando con suavidad sus piernas, su cintura, sus senos y no pudo negarse el placer de besar esa piel tan provocativa y delicada que lo invitaba a perderse en ella. Candy no pudo evitar gemir y temblar cuando sintió la boca de Terry depositar suaves besos en sus senos, para después rozar con su lengua las tensas cimas de estos que se erguían para él, en un movimiento espontaneo acercó sus caderas al cuerpo del chico estremeciéndose con poderío cuando sus intimidades se rozaron, ella se aferró a los hombros de Terry, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él llevó una de sus manos hasta el derrier de la chica para acariciarlo con suavidad y decisión al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que ella le estaba robando la poca cordura que le quedaba con ese temblor que la recorría y los gemidos que salían de sus labios, elevó el rostro buscando los labios de Candy que lo esperaban sedientos, se fundieron en un beso que duro largo rato excitándolos aún más, sus cuerpos parecían haber tomado vida propia y se movían en un lento vaivén que les suplicaba por llevar a cabo la unión definitiva, sus pieles pintadas de un leve carmín y los jadeos que se liberaban ante cada rocen les anunciaban que ya no podían seguir esperando más para ser un solo ser.

- Candy amor… necesito tenerte – Susurró él con la voz mucho más grave de lo habitual.

- Tómame Terry… soy tuya… soy tu mujer… quiero sentirte, te necesito – Expresó ella y su voz también había sido transformada por el deseo.

En un movimiento suave pero seguro, Terry comenzó a entrar en ella, abriendo con su cuerpo las piernas de Candy para hacer que su pelvis se relajara y fuese más fácil la unión de sus cuerpos, de inmediato pudo sentir como la calidez, la humedad y la estrechez de ella lo envolvían, acaricio las caderas de la chica para relajarla pues estaba verdaderamente cerrada, haber llegado virgen hasta esta edad tal vez había provocado que su cuerpo adquiriese ese grado de tensión. Ella gimió cuando sintió que Terry empujaba con fuerza para traspasar el velo de su virginidad, intento ayudarlo abriéndose más para él al tiempo que sentía que cada roce la enviaba al espacio, no lo había recibido completamente aun pero el placer que le estaba brindando era abrumador. Él sintió la invitación de Candy y tomándola por las caderas subió un poco más empujando con mayor fuerza para traspasar el manto que la había guardado para él y reclamarla como suya, suya en todos los aspectos, logró hacerlo dejando libre un jadeo cargado de felicidad y satisfacción, mientras la rubia hundía su rostro en el cuello de él y sin poder evitarlo su boca se prendió de su hombro desnudo mientras su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza. Las palabras de amor no se hicieron esperar, así como las promesas de que todo esto sería para siempre, para toda la vida y más allá de esta si se podía; las caricias y los besos alejaron el dolor físico que invadió el cuerpo de Candy y una vez más se ofrecía con un suave movimiento a su ahora esposo, él comprendió que ella deseaba continuar y la complació de inmediato, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar ante cada roce, gemir por cada caricia y cada beso. Sus miradas se fundieron la una en la otra mientras un manto oscuro y brillante las cubría anunciándoles que ya nada detendría esto que los recorría con poderío amenazando con hacerlos estallar, los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más intensos y rítmicos, sus bocas se buscaban con premuras y sus manos se aferraban a sus cuerpos para mantenerse unidos mientras ese viaje que los llevaba al cielo comenzaba dentro de cada uno.

Y entonces todo fue perfecto y mágico, lleno de luces, colores y calidez… y su almas era una sola y el amor se desbordó como nunca antes, cuando salió de sus bocas en un exclamación que retumbo en el lugar y fue como una liberación para ambos, poder al fin expresar con plenitud ese amor que compartían y llenaba sus cuerpos, sus corazones y sus almas. Rieron y lloraron de felicidad, se besaron y se abrazaron con pasión y con ternura, se dijeron cientos de veces que se amaban y se juraron estar juntos para siempre, reiterando el compromiso que adquirieron ante Dios, haciéndole saber que esta vez no desaprovecharían la oportunidad que les había dado al hacer que se encontraron en este lugar… en el último lugar del mundo… sabían que la última noche del mundo la pasarían juntos.

**Fin.**

**Chicas muchisimas gracias por la compañía en esta nueva aventura, este ha sido el final, espero que le haya gustado, aún no falta un epilogo, para que esta historia quede completa... Luna, Ana, Alejandra, Zulay, Laddy Anny, Edeny, Iris, Ara, Rubi, Gadami, Dani, Sol, Mia, Liz... de verdad amigas muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y todo el apoyo, nos estamos leyendo en el epilogo, abrazos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogo**

**La última noche del mundo…**

**Tu sonrisa dulce es tan transparente, que ya después no hay nada…**

**Un gesto simple pero tan profundo, que se reinicia el tiempo y se reinventa el mundo.**

La luz del sol entraba con fuerza iluminando todo el lugar, mientras ella admiraba con una gran sonrisa el hermoso vestido de novia que utilizaba en aquel momento, la imagen que reflejaba el espejo de cuerpo entero que habían colocado en su habitación no podía emocionarla más, sentía que estaba envuelta en una nube y flotaba en esta, que todo a su alrededor era mágico y lleno de luces, colores, alegría. A unos pasos de ellas su madre y tías la admiraban con hermosas sonrisas que llegaban hasta sus ojos, mientras tenían entre sus manos las ultimas prendas que utilizaría en esta ocasión tan especial, Patty con unos hermosos pendientes de diamantes, Annie con un delicado ligero que tenía una cinta de seda azul zafiro entrelazada en sus encajes como dictaba la tradición y Candy con el exquisito velo que mantenía con cuidado para que no se arrugara y junto a este la tira de diamantes que le regalaba Eleonor para su boda con Terry.

- Pareces una princesa hija – Dijo la rubia emocionada acercándose hasta ella sonriendo y con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su hija así.

- ¡Verdad que si mami! Todo esto es como un cuento de hadas… el vestido, la fiesta… gracias, gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad… ¡Estoy tan feliz! – Expresó tomando las manos de Candy entre las suyas y estaban a punto de abrazarse cuando recordaron que no debían arrugar el velo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que para nosotras lo más importante es que este día sea el más maravilloso de tu vida hija… te ves tan hermosa y eso no es solo por el vestido o el arreglo, eso es por ese amor que llevas dentro y te desborda princesa… ese que hizo nacer y crecer en ti Trevor… estoy tan feliz por ustedes – Pronunció Candy y su voz se tornaba ronca por las lágrimas que nadaban en su garganta.

- Y porque tengo los mejores padres del mundo – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, acercándose hasta Candy sin importarle nada más y amarrándola en un abrazo.

- ¡El velo! – Exclamaron Patty y Annie mientras trataban de controlar sus emociones al ver ese cuadro de madre e hija, pero después dejaron libre una carcajada por ser tan exageradas.

Candy se separó de la chica sonriente, le colocó la tiara y el velo para después poder abrazarla con total libertad, seguidamente llegaron hasta ella sus tías para hacer lo propio y terminaron las cuatro abrazadas, sintiendo sus corazones latir llenos de felicidad.

En la casa de la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker las cosas no eran distintas, el joven se miraba en el espejo mientras le daba los últimos ajustes a su frac, el brillo en sus ojos era tan intenso podía iluminar toda la habitación y la sonrisa era imposible de ocultar, aunque a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos mostrándose preocupado. Terry se acercó hasta él para ajustar el plastrón mirando sonriente a su hijo, tal como le había dicho tres años atrás, cada cumpleaños que pasaba ganaba altura, ya estaba de su alto y apenas tenía veinte, era muy probable que al llegar a los veintitrés ya lo hubiese pasado, sintió como el orgullo se adueñaba de su pecho al verlo ya como todo un hombre realizado y a punto de comenzar una nueva vida junto a la mujer que amaba.

- Papá… yo quisiera… - Intentó el chico reuniendo el valor para hablar de eso que lo aquejaba.

- ¿Qué te preocupa Trevor? – Preguntó Terry sin rodeos, pues su hijo solo lo llamaba papá cuando necesitaba sentirlo como un protector o un guía, aunque muchas veces se esforzaba por ser independiente y autosuficiente, ese rasgo tan Grandchester que al igual que él y su abuelo había heredado, aún seguía siendo un chico y para Terry nunca dejaría de ser su niño.

- Veras… yo quisiera que me ayudaras… en realidad que me explicaras algunas cosas, solo que no sé… - Se detuvo dejando libre un pesado suspiro para liberar tensión y se alejó encaminándose hacia la ventana, clavando su mirada en el jardín, mientras buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas, siempre había tenido una gran confianza con su padre, más que esto él era su amigo, su compañero… solo que este tema no era fácil de tratar, se volvió para mirar a Terry quien lo observaba expectante, caminó para tomar asiento invitándolo a él también con un ademan – Papá este día es muy importante para Vicky y para mí… lo hemos esperando por tanto tiempo, hemos hablado tantas veces de lo que esperamos de este, por eso quiero que todo sea perfecto… especial en todos los sentidos, pero… yo temo cometer algún error o incomodarla de algún modo, no quiero que nada lo empañe – Intentaba explicarse pero sin ser concreto.

- No veo porque debas temer Trevor… ustedes se aman, desean comenzar una vida juntos y como dices han planeado todo esto por tanto tiempo, que no veo donde radica tu angustia hijo… - Decía cuando el joven lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Papá… es que, Victoria y yo hicimos una promesa… prometimos guardarnos mutuamente hasta llegar a este día, yo… cuando yo conocí a Vicky no había estado con ninguna chica… no en un plano completamente intimo – Expuso y desvió la mirada al ver que su padre había captado la idea por la expresión de su rostro – El caso es que… no me gustaría arruinar un momento tan especial para ambos por mi inexperiencia, ahora pienso que no fue tan buena idea eso de contarle a ella que no había estado con ninguna chica… se le ocurrió esa idea y aunque a mí me agrado y te aseguro que me parece maravilloso, en estos momentos creo que no me ayuda mucho… temo incomodarla o no darle el trato que ella merece, es algo que no está en mí, padre, cada vez que pienso en ello mi corazón se acelera y unos deseos inmensos me invaden, algo más poderoso que mi voluntad se apodera de mí y es como si fuese otro, en lo único que pienso es en calmar eso que me tortura, no tengo control sobre mis manos, ni mi cuerpo… la he llevado a ella a tener que controlar eso que yo no puedo, Vicky es dos años menor que yo y parece más racional, puede controlarse y ser más sutil, mientras yo solo actuó como un desaforado, temo que suceda esta noche, ya nos ha pasado… - Se detuvo pues no debía darle a su padre esa información.

- ¿Les ha pasado…? – Preguntaba Terry lo que era evidente, pero él lo detuvo.

- Es decir… nos hemos visto en situaciones bastante… ¡Papá no tengo que explicarte con detalles! – Expresó sonrojándose ferozmente.

- Está bien… está bien, comprendo tu situación y también tus dudas, pero créeme hijo no debes dejar que eso arruine este día, es normal que estés nervioso y más al no contar con la experiencia con relación a tu noche de bodas… bueno creía que solo Candy tendría que dar un discurso hoy – Expuso con media sonrisa, pero al ver que eso no mejoraba a tensión en su hijo llevó una mano hasta el hombro de este para relajarlo – Trevor mírame… solo debes dejar que el amor sea quien te guie, él le dirá a tu cuerpo que hacer, pero debes dejarle todo a él, no permitas que la pasión o el arrebato sean quienes te dominen… no esta noche, más adelante puedes dejarlas libres pues no tiene nada de malo que en una relación de pareja exista ese toque de intensidad… sin embargo esta noches debes intentar ser cuidadoso con Victoria y no lo digo solo por ella sino también por ti, también será la primera vez que estés con una mujer así que tú también debes tomar las cosas con calma para que puedas hacer de esta experiencia algo agradable para ambos – Explicó mirándolo a los ojos, con esa ternura que solo él podía ofrecerle al chico.

- Eso lo entiendo padre… pero no sé cómo hacer, de tanto solo imaginar lo que… pasara esta noche mi cuerpo se llena de nervios o ansias, parezco un chiquillo torpe… - Mencionó con molestia.

- No pienses en ello entonces, concéntrate en cada minuto de este día sin pesar en lo que pasara al final, sé que es difícil cuando es lo que más has deseado, pero piensa también en lo que será la ceremonia, cuando intercambien votos… cuando bailen su primer vals como esposos, cuando compartan su felicidad con sus amigos y familias, piensa en los hermosos lugares que conocerán durante su viaje de bodas… piensa en ella, pero sin llegar a lo que compartirán esta noche… eso te ayudara a relajarte mucho y bueno cuando el momento llegue no apresures las cosas, intenta ser lo más tierno posible, admírala con los ojos del amor y no solo del deseo… respira profundo cuando sientas que las cosas se te salen de las manos, relájate y trae a acotación algo divertido, piensa en algún episodio gracioso que los dos hayan compartido… la risa siempre aligera muchísimo la tensión hijo – Pronunció con voz calmada, le mostró una sonrisa al ver como su hijo dejaba libre un suspiro y relajaba los hombros, después de eso Terry le palmeo una mejilla con suavidad, para hablar de nuevo – No sabes el privilegio que tienes entre tus manos Trevor… ya me hubiese gustado a mi descubrir los placeres del cuerpo en brazos de la mujer que amaba, entregarme completamente y por primera vez a esa que también era dueña de mi corazón y no solo por las ansias de calmar el deseo… pero ni siquiera espere a conocerla para dejarme llevar por el arrebato de adolescencia, si pudiera volver atrás te aseguro que me hubiese guardado para ella tan cómo has hecho tú para Vicky… es una hermosa promesa esa que ambos se han hecho hijo y no debes sentirte mal por ello, te aseguro que ella estará feliz con lo que le entregaras – Agregó para darle más confianza.

- Gracias… por estar aquí una vez más, por apoyarme… gracias papá – Expresó con la voz ronca por las emociones que lo embargaban, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Este día no me gustaría estar en ningún otro lugar, más que junto a ti hijo… eres muy importante para mí Trevor y el amor que te tengo no ha disminuido un solo instante, ¿Lo sabes verdad? - Preguntó recibiendo el abrazo con emoción acariciándole la espalda.

- Por supuesto padre… lo sé, aunque a veces consientas más a los dos bribones que llegaron para relegarme del puesto de hijo único y consentido, sabes que no me quejo pues también a Vicky le pasó lo mismo, ahora le toca compartir a Candy con ellos – Expuso con una gran sonrisa – Era algo inevitable pues hasta nosotros quedamos cautivados con ellos, incluso mi abuela se la pasaba arrullándolos y consintiéndolos… de verdad estoy feliz de tener esta hermosa familia que has creado con Candy, antes estábamos muy solos, además ahora que me casaré con Vicky, sin los bebés ustedes hubiesen quedado solos, casarse fue la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado – Expuso mirando a su padre a los ojos para demostrarle que era sincero y además muy feliz por él.

- Gracias por el apoyo que nos brindado todo este tiempo Trevor… tanto tú como Victoria han sido fundamentales para que mi relación con Candy se haya consolidado día a día, incluso a ustedes le debemos estar juntos ahora, si hubiese dependido de nosotros lo más probable es que nos habríamos alejado en ese entonces sin animarnos a expresar lo que sentíamos, pero verlos a ustedes descubrir un sentimiento tan maravilloso y todas las emociones del primer amor, fue lo que nos llevó a ver lo que éramos en el pasado y desear recuperarlo de nuevo – Mencionó Terry emocionado, se acercó a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo agradeciéndole con ese gesto ser como era, el chico lo recibió con felicidad.

Eleonor entraba a la habitación pues ya era hora de salir hacia la iglesia encontrándose con esa imagen de padre e hijo que hizo que su corazón se llenase de felicidad, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos para unirse a ese abrazo que compartían, le dio un beso cargado de amor a ambos sintiendo orgullosa y feliz por ellos.

- Es hora de irnos… debes estar junto al altar para cuando tu princesa llegue a la iglesia, apuesto príncipe – Indicó acariciando el rostro de su nieto que cada vez se parecía más a Terry.

El chico se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su abuela, provocando la risa de la mujer y de su padre, después de compartir otro abrazo, el joven se encaminó hasta la cama para tomar el saco que se encontraban en esta para que no se arrugara, se lo colocó con la ayuda de Terry, mientras Eleonor se lo alisó con un movimiento tierno, le dio un beso en la frente y salieron rumbo a la catedral de San Patrick, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia eclesiástica.

Mientras en la casa de los Grandchester Vicky le daba un último vistazo a su apariencia para que todo estuviese en orden, retocándose el labial y el tocado, sintió un suave golpe en la puerta y dio la orden para que siguiesen, era Candy de nuevo quien venía a ver que todo estuviese en orden y para ayudar a la chica con los últimos detalles, además de tener esa conversación de mujer a mujer antes que ella saliera para comenzar una nueva vida junto al hombre que había elegido para su esposo, era un hermoso ritual y aunque la rubia se encontraba un poco nerviosa respiró profundamente para mostrarse segura y relajada ante su hija, se suponía que debía hacerla sentir confiada, tranquila y dispuesta a entregarse sin miedos a lo que pasaría esa noche entre ella y Trevor.

- Vicky hija… ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? – Preguntó de manera casual.

- No mami… todo está bien, la verdad es que ya estoy ansiosa por salir hacia la iglesia, el reloj parece especialmente lento este día – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- A mí me pasaba lo mismo – Indicó la rubia con una linda sonrisa – Victoria… hija creo que debemos tener una conversación de mujer a mujer, la verdad nunca dejaras de ser mi niña, pero hoy no solo te entregaras a Trevor ante los ojos de Dios y todos los invitados jurándole amarlo eternamente, también lo harás físicamente mi niña… en un acto más íntimo, igual de hermoso y especial – Expresó Candy encaminándose hacia ella y tomándola de las manos para mirarla a los ojos con ternura.

- Mami… yo… bueno, sé los deberes de una esposa para con su esposo… tú te casaste hace poco con Terry y he visto más o menos lo que es la vida de casados, también he visto a mi tía Annie y Patty llevarlas, no sé en detalle todo lo que pasara esta noche… pero en estos tiempo es imposible no saber cómo se conciben los niños – Explicó la chica un poco sonrojada y sin mirar a su madre directamente a los ojos, estos temas no eran tan fáciles de tocar.

- Lo sé mi pequeña… y me alegra que tengas esa madurez Vicky, pero… lo que deseo es que sepas que tu vida cambiara de manera maravillosa y sorprenderte a partir de hoy, que no debes temer a entregarte a tu futuro esposo por completo, no debes esconder tus sentimientos ni cohibirte en tus emociones, déjale saber cuánto lo amas y que quieres ser su mujer como la naturaleza y Dios manda… no tengas miedo de eso que Trevor puede entregarte, confía en él y déjate guiar, deja que tu esposo te lleve a ese maravilloso paraíso que descubrirás de su mano y que con el tiempo dará sus frutos en los hijos que Dios les enviara – Expresó mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo haré mami… yo amo a Trevor con toda mi alma y confió plenamente en él, sé qué hará que este día sea especial de principio a fin, me entregaré a él dejándole ver cuanto lo amo y cuán importante es para mí… gracias mami, gracias por estar aquí conmigo… ha sido la mejor madre del mundo y sé que donde quiera que este mi mami Violeta y mi papá Daniel estarán felices y agradecidos contigo por todo lo que me has dado, te quiero muchísimo Candy White – Pronunció llena de felicidad mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Gracias a ti mi chiquita, gracias por darme la dicha de tenerte como hija… eres tan hija mía como lo son Richard y William, aunque no hayas salido de mi vientre, tú me llenaste la vida de cosas maravillosas Victoria… tu padre escogió muy bien ese nombre, no existe uno mejor para ti mi niña, eres la más hermosa de las victorias – Indicó sonriente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y su corazón latía lleno de felicidad.

En ese momento un toque en la puerta las hizo separarse, con los ojos vidriosos por las emociones, sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano, la rubia dio la orden para que siguiesen mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica, terminando de esta manera con esa conversación, ellas más que madre e hija, eran amigas, cómplices y esa relación se mantendría así siempre.

- Disculpen que las interrumpa pero… ha llegado la hora de salir a la iglesia – Mencionó la voz de un hombre entrando al lugar.

- ¡Tío Neil que guapo luces! – Expuso la chica mientras sonreía.

El moreno se quedó parado a unos pasos de ella sintiendo que el pecho le estallaría al no poder contener tanto orgullo y tanto amor por la hermosa joven que tenía ante sus ojos envuelta en seda, encajes y organza, parecía una princesa, la más bella que jamás hubiese visto en su vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, respiró profundo para no dejarlas correr. Sus pensamientos viajaron a ese día cuando descubrió entre su correspondencia la carta de Candy, ni siquiera recordaba que era su cumpleaños hasta que abrió el sobre y encontró una pequeña nota que lo felicitaba, junto a esta estaban dos fotografías, una de ella con Victoria donde se veían sonrientes y hermosas, había otra de Vicky sola, sentada en un columpio con un hermoso rosal de fondo que reconoció enseguida como el de la casa de Lakewood, sus manos temblaron admirando la fotografía de su hija, era la primera vez que la veía desde aquel día en el cual se la había entregado a la rubia, cientos de emociones se mezclaron dentro de su pecho creando un huracán que lo llevó a llorar aferrado a esa imagen por más de dos horas, reír de felicidad al ver cuán maravillosa era su hija e inmensamente agradecido con Candy por haberse entregado a la niña en cuerpo y alma, haberla acogido en su seno como si se tratase de su propia hija, llenándola de amor, ternura y comprensión para que nunca le faltase nada… pero también lloro de dolor, de rabia, de frustración; él se había perdido todos estos años de la vida de su hija por cobarde, por no haber sabido hacerle frente a una situación que había sido única y exclusivamente su responsabilidad, pues así como no tuvo impedimentos para entablar una relación con Violeta y embarazarla, así mismo pudo haber luchado por ella y su hija, pero no lo hizo… dejó que la tormenta que desató su madre la arrastrara mientras él se mantenía impasible, fue un miserable, pues en lugar de pedirle a su madre que no lanzara a la calle a la mujer que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre tuvo que haberle exigido que la respetara, que le diera el lugar que se merecía, después de todo él era el hombre de la casa al morir su padre, bien pudo habérsele impuesto, pero en lugar de eso se dejó manejar de nuevo, se intimidó ante la amenaza de desheredarlo, al ser consciente que sería un marginado social por contraer matrimonio con una sirvienta, a la burla de sus amigos, el rechazo de todo el mundo… ¿Qué ganó con todo eso? ¿Con complacer a su madre? ¿Con hacer lo que la sociedad hubiese aceptado como propio de un hombre como él? ¡Nada, no ganó nada! Y en cambio perdió tanto… ninguna otra mujer en este mundo le entregó lo que le diese aquella hermosa chica de ojos grises, ni su esposa, ni las amantes que tuvo después y en las que buscaba un poco de eso que Violeta le entregase, no hubo una sola que lo mirase con el mismo amor y la ternura que ella lo hacía, por consiguiente su corazón se había congelado y se volvió un hombre apático y frio, quería a los hijos que había tenido con su mujer, pero en el fondo sabía que ninguno se podía comparar con aquella pequeñita que había abandonado hacia quince años… esa fotografía removió tantas cosas dentro de él.

Un mes después regresaba a América, primero citó a Candy para hablar con ella y ponerse al tanto de lo que había sido la vida de su hija todos estos años, sorprendiéndose al enterarse que la chica mantenía una relación formal con el hijo de Terruce Grandchester y que además Candy se había casado hacía apenas meses con el actor y esperaba gemelos de este. El castaño fue quien acompañó a la rubia en esa ocasión y más que Candy, fue él quien le dejó en claro que si deseaba acercarse a Vicky tendría que ser bajo ciertos términos, que ni se le ocurriera pensar en que podía reclamar algún derecho con respecto a ella porque no le permitiría que la alejara de Candy, ni tampoco de su hijo, que ellos se amaban y debían estar juntos. Neil les dejó en claro que lo único que deseaba era estar cerca de la chica y tratar de recuperar parte de lo que había perdido, pero manteniéndose como su tío Neil, sabía que no podía confesarle toda la verdad, pues su hija terminaría odiándolo y él no deseaba eso, aunque era lo que merecía; llegaron al acuerdo entonces que le daría la oportunidad al moreno para que entablara una relación más estrecha con Victoria, así fue como tiempo después él regresó a América para ocuparse de los negocios de su familia, fusionándolos con los de su actual esposa que había llevado hasta entonces y se instaló de nuevo en Chicago, cada cierto tiempo viajaba hasta Nueva York para compartir con la chica, le llevaba lindos detalles, nada costoso pues esta había heredado el gusto sencillo de su madre, así como su belleza, salían a pasear, siempre en compañía de los Grandchester y de esta manera poco a poco se fue ganando su cariño.

- Tío… tío… ¿Me estas escuchando? – Preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Disculpa princesa… estaba… que preciosa luces, no, preciosa no… luces bellísima Victoria, definitivamente Grandchester es un hombre con mucha suerte – Dijo acercándose hasta ella.

- Trevor, tío… se llama Trevor, no fue quien estudió contigo sino su padre – Indicó sonriente.

- Si… si, Trevor… igual es un hombre con mucha suerte, se lleva a la más hermosa y maravillosa de todas las mujeres de este mundo, eres tan bella… te pareces tanto a tu madre… - Pronunció sin poder evitarlo y su mirada se cruzó con la de Candy.

- ¿Tú la conociste? – Inquirió ella con curiosidad.

- Yo… - El moreno no sabía que decir, miro a Candy y esta asintió en un movimiento apenas perceptible, así que él continuo – Si… la vi un par de veces, tenía tu misma belleza… era un ángel, un hermoso ángel como su Victoria – Agregó con una hermosa sonrisa que intentaba ocultar el cumulo de emociones que lo azotaba, se llevó una mano de la chica a los labios para darle un beso cargado de emoción intentando mantener las lágrimas dentro de sí.

- Gracias… por el cumplido tío y por estar aquí… me alegra que al fin haya podido conocer al tío Neil que vivía en España y me enviaba regalos tan hermosos todos los años… - Lo abrazó con fuerza y el moreno correspondió de la misma manera sintiendo su corazón latir emocionado.

- Gracias a ti Vicky, gracias por ser tan especial y por haber aceptado que sea yo quien te entregué hoy en el altar, no sabes cuándo significa esto para mí, princesa… es el mejor regalo que me ha dado en la vida… te quiero mucho Victoria– Indicó mirándola a los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas inundar los ámbar de él.

Después de eso le dio un gran abrazo el cual ella mantuvo cerca de un minuto, sintiéndose de manera especial junto a él, era como si algo muy fuerte la uniesen a este hombre que había llegado un día a su casa para brindarle un apoyo y un cariño incondicional, haciéndola sentir realmente importante; Neil Leagan se había convertido en una especie de padrino para ella, un amigo, un… un padre… otro que se sumaba a la larga lista de tíos que la trataban como una hija y claro de Terry quien seguía manteniendo ese juego que había comenzado hacía tres años, y aunque Neil había sido el último en llegar era con quien sentía una peculiar conexión que cada día se hacía más fuerte, más estrecha.

Las emociones estuvieron a flor de piel desde el mismo momento en que la novia hizo su entrada a la iglesia, donde ya la esperaba el novio junto a su padre y su abuela, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron se anclaron la una en la otra, llenándose de esa maravillosa calidez que irradian ambos, parecían estar en otro mundo, uno mágico y hermoso que se iluminaba a cada paso que ella daba para acercarse a él. Neil la entregó a su futuro esposo dándole un beso en la frente y deseándole que fuese muy feliz, era la primera vez que la llamaba hija y sintió que esa palabra salía desde lo más profundo de su alma, unió la mano de Vicky a la Trevor y con una mirada le indicó al chico que le estaba entregando a su mayor tesoro, él asintió en silencio mostrándole con una mirada que también era el suyo y lo seria siempre. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo entre emotivas palabras por parte del sacerdote y los novios, mientras todos los presentes se encontraba felices por ver el amor que irradiaban los dos jóvenes; Candy y Terry quienes se hallaban con las manos entrelazadas recordaban la forma en que se encontraron en aquel lugar apartado de todo, aquel espacio tan mágico y especial que hizo que un viejo amor renaciera y otro despertase a un nuevo comienzo. La recepción se llevó a cabo en un hermoso salón del centro de Manhattan con vista al Central Park que aún se mantenía vestido de blanco a pesar de estar a finales de invierno, eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando los jóvenes abandonaron el salón para dirigirse a la hermosa cabaña que Terry les había regalado a las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar tan hermoso como Cumbre Grandchester aunque carecía de la grandiosidad del paisaje montañoso, por lo menos tenía un espectacular lago de aguas apacibles y cristalinas, unas colinas de media altura le servían de marco y al estar cubiertas de nieve daban la imagen de encontrarse en aquel lugar especial donde sus hijos se conocieron, ellos no sabían dónde estaba ubicada su nueva casa, ni como era pues el castaño había insistido en que fuese una sorpresa, solo le dio la dirección a Trevor minutos antes de despedirse de ellos, recordándole que confiara en su corazón y le diese toda la libertad a su amor para que fuese este quien lo guiase.

Cuando los ojos de Trevor y Vicky vieron la hermosa estructura enclavada en este paisaje tan parecido a Cumbre Grandchester no pudieron evitar emocionarse, con razón su padre había insistido tanto en mantenerlo como un secreto, este lugar era tan hermoso como aquel, bajaron del auto embelesados ante la belleza y calidez que emanaba del lugar, seguramente alguien lo había arreglado de esta manera, un camino de sencilla pero hermosas lámparas los guiaba hasta la entrada principal, él giró la llave que le entregara su padre abriendo la puerta, las luces estaban encendidas pero antes que su curiosidad le hiciese olvidarse de la tradición, se volvió para mirar a Vicky, le dio un beso en los labios muy suave y la tomó en sus brazos para atravesar la puerta, ambos quedaron maravillados ante la decoración, era muy parecida a la de la casa en Aspen, el color de las paredes, de los muebles, los amplios ventanales, la cocina era idéntica y la escalera al final del pasillo, este se encontraba cubierto de pétalos de rosas que seguían cubriendo la escalera, él sentía su corazón latir lleno de emoción, bajó su rostro para darle otro beso a su esposa quien se notaba realmente feliz, la chica correspondió a este con la misma emoción y él comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación; la misma se encontraba igualmente colmada de pétalos de rosas, incluso en la cama cubierta por unas inmaculadas sábanas blancas habían unos cuantos esparcidos, ella le pidió que la colocara de pie lo cual él hizo de inmediato, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, el cual Vicky hizo más prologando intensificando así las sensaciones que ambos llevaban por dentro.

- Te amo Trevor… te amo tanto – Susurró acariciando la nuca del chico.

- Tú eres el amor de mi vida Vicky… te amare siempre princesa – Dijo en el mismo tono mientras sus manos viajaba por la espalda y la cintura de ella.

Sus besos fueron ganando ímpetu, instándolos a dejar libre ese deseo que los consumía, a saciarlo por completo esta vez, después de tres años como novios y de tantos momentos compartidos, de contenerse, de cohibirse, ahora había llegado ese en el cual podían entregarse por completo, ya no había nada que les impidiese dejarse llevar por este sentimiento que compartían, eran marido y mujer; sin siquiera notarlo comenzaron a caminar hacia la cama entre besos y caricias, toparon con esta y cayeron rebotando en la misma. Ella dejó libre una carcajada que él acompañó sintiéndose maravillosamente feliz, su mirada se paseó por el rostro iluminado de Vicky.

- ¿Cuántas veces que te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? – Preguntó acariciándola las mejillas.

- Muchas… pero siempre me encanta oírlo, así como me encanta decirte que te amo, que eres el chico más guapo que hubiese visto en mi vida y que soy la mujer más feliz de este mundo por tenerte a mi lado – Expresó ella emocionada.

Él se acercó para tomar sus labios en un beso lento y profundo que los elevó haciéndolos sentir tan maravillosamente bien que podían pasar toda la noche así, pero el calor de sus cuerpos les pedía que continuasen más allá de este intercambio, los gemidos que salían de los labios de Victoria estaban haciendo mella en el autocontrol de Trevor, sus caricias ganaban intensidad y su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar a estos estímulos que recibía, se separó muy despacio de ella, tomando sus labios en con apenas roces, la chica notó el cambio y comprendió que él deseaba ir despacio y darle su tiempo, ella dejó ver una hermosa sonrisa para depositar varios besos en el rostro de él.

- Trevor… creo que deberías a ir por las maletas, necesito quitarme este vestido… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió llevando un dedo a sus labios.

- Lo haré yo… déjame tener el placer de desnudarte hoy Vicky – Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se tensó un segundo pero se relajó de inmediato asintiendo con una hermosa sonrisa, Trevor se puso de pie ofreciéndole una mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse colocándola frente a él y muy despacio comenzó a deshojar los botones de perla de su vestido, uno a uno fueron cediendo mientras él le depositaba tiernos besos en los labios. Vicky estaba muy nerviosa pero no se quería quedar atrás por lo que con manos temblorosas empezó a desabotonar el chaleco de Trevor, así poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas, hasta que quedaron solo en ropa interior, él se maravilló ante la figura de Vicky envuelta en delicados encajes, un corsé blanco hacia lucir su cintura extremadamente estrecha y sus senos resaltaban gracias a la presión de este, mostrando la respiración agitada de la chica en ese movimiento que los elevaba. Él continuó con su tarea enfocándose en admirar a la mujer ante sus ojos con todo ese amor que llevaba dentro del pecho, manteniendo bajo control la lujuria y la ansiedad, al fin quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro, sus miradas recorrieron sus figuras deleitándose en cada forma, en cada lunar, cada detalle de estas.

- Quiero que esta noche sea eterna mi amor… - Susurró el chico mirándola a los ojos.

- Así será Trevor… estoy segura de ello mi vida, recíbeme como tu esposa… como tu mujer – Dijo acariciándole el pecho mientras rozaba sus labios con los de él para hacerle saber ella confiaba en él y deseaba todo y más.

Él la instó a acostarse en el centro de la amplia cama mientras la admiraba, un leve sonrojo pintó las mejillas de Vicky al sentir la mirada intensa y ardiente de Trevor recorrer su cuerpo, él se dobló para tomar una gran cantidad de pétalos que se encontraban en unas cestas y los dejo caer en una lluvia sobre el cuerpo de la chica, ella cerró los ojos y mostró una hermosa sonrisa sintiendo su corazón latir lleno de una paz y un amor que no había sentido antes, maravillada ante los gestos de su esposo. Él se unió a ella en la cama colocándose a su lado, acariciándola con suavidad al tiempo que la besaba, el roce de sus pieles desnudas estaba despertando un deseo mucho más profundo, uno que no habían sentido nunca, muy despacio el chico se colocó sobre ella dejado caer apenas parte de su peso sobre su cuerpo para no asustarla ni hacerla sentir oprimida, seguía besándola en los labios mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, hombros y cabellos, haciéndolo temblar ante el roce de sus cuerpos; una ola de calor lo recorrió completo cuando Victoria se movió bajo él haciéndole espacio para que pudiese unirse a ella, él abandonó los labios de la chica para apoderarse de su cuello con besos más intensos, cargados de deseo, su mirada había adquirido un tinte más oscuro, al igual que la de ella, con suavidad comenzó a moverse rozando con su intimidad la de ella, que palpitó con fuerza, llenándose de humedad e intensificando el calor.

- Trevor… mi amor… - Susurró con la voz ronca aferrada a los hombros de chico y moviéndose bajo él para que le diera eso que ya no podía seguir esperando.

- Aquí estoy Vicky… mi princesa… mi esposa, mi mujer… - Expresó con la garganta inundada de lágrimas sintiendo que el temblor en su cuerpo crecía a cada segundo, así como la excitación y el deseo que le rogaba para que lo dejase en libertad.

Se acomodó en la cama apoyando sus antebrazos a cada lado de Vicky mientras la miraba a los ojos y comenzaba a hacer del cuerpo de la chica parte del suyo, ella elevó las caderas abriendo un poco más sus piernas para estar más relajada y hacerle a él menos difícil el llegar hasta ella, sus bocas se buscaron para drenar a través de los besos el deseo de lanzarse en una carrera frentica manteniendo un ritmo pausado en sus pelvis que buscaban abrirse espacio, sin embargo ese simple roce los estaba llenando de un pacer extraordinario, pero necesitaban más y lo sabían, así que se aventuraron a hacer más estrecha esta unión, una mirada compartida dio pie a un nuevo movimiento, más profundo e intenso, él pudo sentir el velo que guardaba la inocencia de Vicky y se tensó un poco, pero ella con una caricia y una sonrisa le indicó que deseaba que siguiera, Trevor tomó aire para llenar sus pulmones y continuar, atrapando los labios de su esposa en un beso lento y profundo, se lanzó a la conquista de su virtud, en un solo movimiento la hizo mujer, su mujer… al tiempo que él dejaba al niño atrás, acababa de hacerse hombre junto a ella, dentro de ella. Un gemido de dolor salió de su boca y se ahogó en la de ella, mientras él se tragó ese que ella había liberado, sintiendo como le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y se estremecía debajo de él, dejando correr un par de lágrimas que bajaron por sus sienes y llegaron hasta la almohada, él también sintió que su garganta era inundada por un torrente de estas.

- Te amo Trevor… mi amor… mi amor… mío… solo mío… - Expresó emocionada abrazándolo con fuerza rozando sus labios con los de él.

- Eres mía Victoria… eres mía y te voy a cuidar, te voy a amar siempre princesa, siempre – Susurró él con la voz ronca y el corazón latiendo emocionado.

Los besos los llevaron a continuar con esa maravillosa entrega, con ese despertar de emociones y sensaciones que los elevaba un poco más a cada segundo, sus cuerpos se cubrieron de una ligera capa de sudor y sus pieles se pintaron de un delicado carmín por la intensidad de sus movimientos que a cada instante que pasaba aumentaba más, sus besos ahora eran profundos, húmedos, cálidos, necesitados; los gemidos y los jadeos cargados de placer y satisfacción inundaban la habitación, él veía la misma necesidad de dejarse llevar que lo embargaban en ella por lo que llevando sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica las elevó para llegar más profundo, temblando al sentir como ella lo tomaba presionándolo con fuerza, robándole todo rastro de cordura, un huracán se desataba en su vientre y en su pecho algo poderoso crecía rápidamente. Vicky sentía que estaba entrando a ese paraíso del cual su madre había hablado, todo se llenaba de luz y color, millones de colores inundaban el lugar, mientras el cuerpo de Trevor se fundía en ella haciéndola parte de él, de su corazón, de su alma y ya no podía seguir conteniéndose más, sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo y comenzar a volar muy alto, Trevor sintió esa liberación en su esposa y no pudo controlar la propia, con fuerza ese torrente que guardaba en su interior se desbocó dentro de ella, haciendo que una ola de espasmos como nunca antes había sentido se apoderasen de su cuerpo, un gemido ronco y largo que salió de su pecho le anunció que acababa de dejar su alma en Vicky, que ella ahora y para siempre seria la dueña absoluta de todo su ser. Sus cuerpos laxos y temblorosos se unieron en un abrazo, sintiéndose muy cansados, como si hubiesen participado en un maratón o algo así, sus bocas se buscaron de nuevo entregándose besos sutiles y cálidos, dejando que sus corazones volviesen a su ritmo normal, mientras compartían hermosas sonrisas y ambos se sonrojaba al sentir como sus cuerpos aun unidos vibraba a momentos, haciéndoles saber que ahora era un solo cuerpo, una sola alma y un solo corazón.

- Feliz cumpleaños Trevor… - Susurró la chica minutos después con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Feliz cumpleaños Vicky – Expresó él con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

La hizo rodar colocándola sobre su pecho mientras se sumergía en esos extraordinarios y mágicos ojos ámbar, que lo habían hechizado, los ojos de su hermosa princesa, de su mujer… la que había reinventado el mundo para él y lo había hecho un lugar mejor… y con la cual se quedaría hasta que Dios le diese tiempo, hasta que esa última noche en el mundo los encontrase unidos… siempre unidos y amándose.

**¡Muchísimas gracias amigas!**


End file.
